Clair Wakefield, Vampire Detective, A hp story
by juliannaspencer21
Summary: Clair is not an ordinary Muggle detective, she's a Child of the Darkness, a 500 year vampire, but a good one, she studies in Smeltings as a cover and solves cases and fights creatures of the night... vampOC... will help fight Voldemort... M to be safe...
1. Prolouge

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Summary: Clair is not an ordinary Muggle detective, she's a Child of the Darkness, a 500 year vampire, but a good one, she studies in Smeltings as a cover and solves cases and fights creatures of the night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue:_

500 years ago…

"Anissina, Hurry up, your fiancée will arrive there soon," shouted a voice travelling up into a girl's room who was applying a light shade of make up, Anissina sighed and then placed her brush down and then stood up, and rushed out of her room.

Her father was waiting on the bottom of the stairs he looked at his daughter who had her red hair up and she was wearing a off shoulder Victorian gown, Anissina was walking down the stairs, the way her etiquette teacher taught her, she reached the bottom and then her father offered her his arm.

"You look dazzling," said her father.

"I thank you for the compliment, father," said Anissina as she smiled gracefully as she accepted the arm of her father.

"Well then let's go, else we will be fashionably late," said the father as he lead his daughter to the carriage and then he let his daughter enter first, then him and sat across his daughter. "Now my daughter, I want you to be in your best behavior, be gracious enough to your host, if you see your fiancée please greet him, don't be afraid to meet others, but most of all act like a lady."

"Yes, father," said Anissina.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina entered the party and then she curtsied to her host and then let the men kiss her hands and then she started walking around, she smiled and nodded her head and then noticed a man on the side of the room drinking wine staring at her, Anissina felt chills run through her spine and then quickly left the scene all the while the man looking at her.

"Anissina, over here," said a woman's voice, causing Anissina to look and then smile her bright blue eyes lighting in happiness.

"Virginia," said Anissina and then she approached him and then they walked around chatting, twice Anissina caught that man looking at her.

The man had long blond hair, gold eyes and he was really gorgeous to look at, he was wearing a silk cloak, a white frilly blouse and lack pants, and rather nice leather shoes, he saw Anissina looking at him and he smiled.

"Virginia, who is that man?" asked Anissina to her best friend.

Virginia looked and then saw the man Anissina was talking about and then smiled at Anissina.

"Well, you're one lucky girl," said Virginia. "He is Count Antoine von Kabenikoff… he is mostly alone, doesn't get out in the mornings, not really interested at women, but it seems that he is interested in you."

"Surely, he must know I am engaged," said Anissina.

The count could hear what they were saying and he smiled that they were talking about him but he gave no sign that he could hear them, this Anissina would be a perfect mate, if he could get her alone, but upon hearing that she was already engaged he frowned upon that.

'I must have her,' he thought as he took another sip from his wine.

"But have you any idea how much he earns every year?" asked Virginia.

"No, please enlighten me," said Anissina.

"Well, he earns 50,000 pounds a year," said Virginia. "That's more than your fiancée earning 10,000 pounds a year."

"But money is not an issue in my marriage to Franklin," said Anissina.

"Still, I would go for more money, when I'm alive," said Virginia.

"I…" said Anissina but her mother arrived, she had gone ahead to help prepare the party.

"Anissina, there you are, your fiancée is waiting for you," said her mother.

"Mother, I…" said Anissina but her mother grasped her arms.

"Not another word, let us go," said the mom and then started pulling her daughter away from her best friend, Antoine followed but at a safe distance.

They stopped right in front of a prestigious family and then they bowed, Antoine listened to the mother introduce them and then the parents of the male presented their son, and Franklin went to Anissina and asked for a dance and then she acquiesced and then they headed to the dance room and then bowed to each other and then started to dance a waltz.

"You look ravishing tonight," said Franklin.

"I wanted to look my best for you," said Anissina.

"Well, words cannot compare to how I see you tonight," said Franklin.

"Maybe you don't need words," said Anissina. "Just gestures, would be enough for me."

"I would like that," said Franklin dipping her and then when he straightened her he went to kiss her.

Antoine could stay at the back anymore, this was his mate, now and forever, not this measly human, he immediately crossed the room and then cleared his throat and then they looked at him.

"Would you mind if I cut in to dance with this Ravishing woman?" asked Antoine.

"No of course not," said Franklin and then bowed to them and then the Count bowed to Anissina and she curtsied and they danced.

Antoine was slender built but Anissina could feel the muscles, and he was really graceful, people stopped dancing just to look at them.

"Miss von Bielefeld is dancing with Count von Kabenikoff," said a woman. "She's one lucky woman."

"Miss von Bielefeld," said Antoine suddenly. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Sir, I am not entitled to "Fate" as you call it," said Anissina. "I am a woman born of prestige, and for that comes a price, for us there is no fate."

"Ah, Miss von Bielefeld, there will always be fate, if you have anything to do about it," said Antoine and he tightened his hold on Anissina.

Anissina didn't like where this was going and then roughly pushed him away and then walked away, Antoine only smiled and then walked away.

'Soon, Anissina, Soon, you will be mine,' thought Antoine and then walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

For a months going to the wedding there were several meetings, Anissina would catch glimpses of the count and would walk away, there was always that feeling of apprehension on seeing him.

But there was something terrible that happened on the night before the wedding, the police arrived at their place, Anissina was embroidering in the porch when they arrived, her parents accepted them in and then Anissina sat down.

"I would hate to announce this, with your upcoming wedding Miss Von Bielefeld but I regret to inform you that there will not be a wedding to take place," said one of the officers.

"Please tell me why?" asked Anissina slowly.

"Well, the viscount's family and the viscount himself were found in their room, dead, there was no sign of forced entry and they were dried of blood," said the Police. "And My lady we need someone to identify the bodies."

"Oh, right, I'll go," said Anissina and then turned to her mother. "Mother, may I use the carriage?"

"Of course my darling," said the mother and then Anissina took her cloak and when she exited the house, she saw the carriage was ready, she climbed in and then she gave the order and then the carriage continue racing, she looked out of the window wondering what was happening.

When she arrived they lead her to the coroner's office and then my forensics looked at her.

"I am sorry, about what happened, but could you identify them?" he asked.

Anissina nodded but didn't say anything, the man lowered the blanket covering their faces and Anissina gasped, it was her beloved Franklin and his parents, there on that table, Anissina walked slowly and then fell to her knees grasping the hand of her beloved, tears falling from her eyes, the men in the office backed away leaving her space for her grieving, they felt sorry for her, everyone knew her wedding was tomorrow.

After calming down she stood up and then nodded that he was her fiancée, and then they thanked her for her cooperation and then Anissina was about to leave when another alarm has been sent, it was one of her maids in the police station clearly out of breath, screaming about a man attacking the Bielefeld family.

Anissina stopped in shock, her family had been attacked, she looked around they were all looking at her, this certainly wasn't a nice night for her, she knew that she'll be a topic of gossip by tomorrow and she certainly didn't want that.

Anissina started running out of the office not caring if where she was going, she was blinded by her tears, and no one deemed to stop her, Anissina stopped when she was tired and found herself on her parish, she pushed open the doors and then entered she ran to the altar and there landed right in front of it.

"Why, my lord, did you do this?" she asked crying her heart out. "You take all the people I love away from me why?"

"It's not "Him" that took them away from you," said a voice causing Anissina to turn around and then stand her back behind the altar.

"Count," said Anissina drying her tears. "Why are you here?"

"I merely heard your voice my dear and I can't do anything but look for you," said Antoine going near his cloak billowing behind him.

Antoine stopped right in front of Anissina and placed his hand on either side of her cutting her escape and she really didn't like it.

"What do you want?" asked Anissina.

"Ah, it is nice for you to ask," said Antoine as his face went closer and then Anissina leaned back. "Miss von Bielefeld, the moment I laid my eyes on you I know I had to have you."

"You should have known I was engaged that time," said Anissina.

"Indeed, to a mere human," said Antoine. "With that considerably short lifespan of him, I could have you, but I didn't want your beauty to have gone to waste just for that human."

"I… just who are you really?" asked Anissina.

"Or do you mean what," said Antoine. "I, my dear lady, am a child of the darkness."

"A child of darkness?" asked Anissina.

"You humans always try to attain the eternal light, but the eternal light has some kind of darkness in it, now the eternal darkness is a freedom you could never feel, I am a Vampire, I am a chosen one, and you will be soon as my wife."

"What?!" said Anissina shocked.

"Who do you think killed your family and that other family just to get to you," said Antoine smiling.

"You, you did this, why?" said Anissina.

"You have nothing to blame but yourself, you beauty entices me, so I have to turn you into one of us," said Antoine as he grasped Anissina's hand and then lifted her chin with the other exposing her neck.

Anissina tried to struggle but she was trapped, Antoine knew this and he smiled showing off his fangs.

"Miss von Bielefeld, or should I say my dear, sweet Anissina, I will give you eternal darkness," said Antoine. "Don't worry Anissina, my bite will give you nothing but pleasure more than anything in the world can offer."

"No, don't, Stop," shouted Anissina but then the last thing she remembered was pain and then pleasure before her world became black.

A man entered the church just as Antoine fed Anissina with his blood, a blood of a day walker, enough for her to completely turn in a few days, when he looked up to see his brother.

"What have you done, Antoine," said the man.

"I just found my mate," said Antoine.

"Are you stupid, she was unwilling," sneered the other vampire.

"I have chosen her as my mate," said Antoine. "You cannot stop me brother."

The opposing vampire bit his finger hard enough to draw blood and used the blood to materialize a sword and then he threw it at Antoine who gasped as it pierced his shoulder and made him stuck on the table.

The other vampire carried Anissina and then started walking out of the church with Anissina in his hands.

"Brother, what are you going to do?" asked Antoine.

"I'm going to go as far away from you as possible Antoine, I'm going to raise her, when you will meet each other; she'll be the one who will kill you, and any dark creatures that disrupt the balance between light and dark creatures," said the Vampire and then continued to walk away.

"She's mine; you better not take her, Give her back… SEVERUS…" Antoine shouted as Severus continued to walk away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I know… I know… another story… but this story had been in my head for days…

2.) Yeah, yeah, I drastically changed the story… here Severus is a hundred years older

TweakyTwentyGurl


	2. The arrival of Clair at London

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The arrival of Clair at London

Present time…

A ship slowly sailed into the docks in London, a woman barely sixteen was standing on the docks, she wore a trench coat, turtle neck sweater, black legging, and stiletto boots, her short hair billowing in the night wind, she was wearing shades, she was looking at the docks bright blue eyes studying the docks, she was to meet her uncle Severus in a place called Grimmauld place for a meeting.

There had been attacks from night breeds, ever since this Voldemort resurrected himself using dark arts, and that was what incensed her and her uncle, they were guardians for these humans.

When the ship docked she went down the ramp then she ran into a crime scene she stopped she could smell death and she covered her nose.

"Eugh, look at that sight," said a police man. "Her face has been removed…"

The woman walked away from the grisly sight, she knew that it was a night breed that had caused it, and she had to meet with Uncle Severus first.

'The moment I arrived into port I run into a grisly crime scene,' she thought. 'This smell of blood is making me hungry… again… no I must get out of here.'

She sprinted to the street and then she stopped and then removed Severus' letter.

"Raise your right hand to call the knight bus," she read aloud, she raised an eyebrow at that but did it nonetheless, suddenly there came a suddenly light and she jumped into the air and landed safely on the side of a bus.

"Welcome to the knight bus, I am Stan Shunpike, I will be your conductor for this evening," said Stan.

The woman smiled and then entered the bus and then sat down on a bed and crossed her legs; Stan closed the door and faced her.

"Where ya headin' too?" asked Stan.

"Oh just a little place called Grimmauld street," she said casually.

"Grimmauld Street it is," said Stan and then they rode away to head there.

-0-0-0-0-

When she arrived at the street she reopened the letter and then started counting the number houses when she arrived at # 12 Grimmauld place she saw that house appear, looking around she approached it and then she rang the door bell.

As she was waiting she could smell three dark creatures in that place and she was looking away when the door opened, she turned to look to see a woman in her forties looking at her suspiciously, there were also men there with their wands out, and there were also teenagers there looking at her.

"Umm… Hi," she said. "Is this Number Twelve Grummauld place?"

"Yes," said the Molly.

"Great, umm… I'm looking for…" said the younger woman but a voice stopped her.

"Clair," said a silky voice exiting the room they all stopped to see Professor Snape there.

"Uncle Severus," said Clair looking happy and acting her "sixteen" year old self.

"Uncle Severus?" echoed all the people in the Room.

"Yes, I'm her uncle," snapped Severus. "Now please excuse me, I have dealing with my niece."

With that he pulled Clair to a private room and then the last thing they heard was…

"I didn't know that Snape had a niece,"

"They didn't expect me," said Clair raising her eyebrow at her uncle.

"Not by a long shot," said Severus then faced his niece. "Clair when was the last time you fed?"

"Umm… five days ago," said Clair sheepishly.

Severus slapped his forehead in exasperation and then shook it, and then he looked at his niece, who was looking at him apologetically.

"Clair, we cannot let you go into a blood lust," said Severus as he unbuttoned his top buttons and then exposed his neck. "Go on, I will hunt later."

Clair thanked her uncle and then bit his neck and then started drinking from him, Severus let her have her fill until he told her to stop and she did, Severus cleared his throat and then fixed his cloak around his legs to hide the effect from the feeding and then turned to his niece and then took out a bag and then opened it.

"Okay, this is the key to your office," said Severus. "As you like taking on Cases, this office is called the Wakefield Private detective agency, there is a room there that will be you're sleeping quarters, and here's your badge."

"Yes, uncle," said Clair.

"And here's your first case," said Severus as he passed her a case file, then he opened the door and then headed out, he was going to have to start his hunt as soon as possible, the less blood in his system the more he could go into a blood lust.

The others watched as Severus exited the room with Clair studying the case file, there was a certain change that came with Severus when his Niece was around; he seems to be the superior one.

"Uncle, you're giving me this file on the day I arrived?" asked Clair looking up.

"Clair," said Severus sighing. "Do you know how many women that beast has killed?"

"Umm… Let me see," said Clair as she riffled through the case file, she looked at the numbers and then gasped. "Fifteen… well sixteen counting tonight."

"Tonight?" asked Severus turning around. "What about tonight?"

"It was at the docks," said Clair looking at her uncle. "A girl was killed by a breed, her face was…"

"Completely removed," finished Severus and Clair nodded. "Well at least you can start there."

"Indeed," said Clair.

"Well, you can start your investigation there," said Severus. "And you'll…"

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted," said Clair as she walked to the entrance.

"And please remember your three day limit," snapped Severus causing Clair to stop and roll her eyes. "I will remember Uncle Severus."

"Good now go," said Severus.

Clair took running and then disappeared across the corner, Severus knew she would fly back and he turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"We didn't know you had a niece," said Molly Weasley. "And she's Ronald's age."

'She not about Mr. Weasley's age,' thought Severus. 'She's almost 500 years old.'

In fact Clair was Anissina von Bielefeld, but she had no recollection of her life before she was turned, when you are unwillingly turned, you lose your memories, and Clair was wondering who she was before she was turned but for now she was doing cases.

"Who are her parents?" asked Albus.

"She has no parents," said Severus. "I raised her myself, she's a muggle, has a knack for mysteries and successfully solved some cases in the states."

'Well, I lied about her being a muggle, she's a dark creature just like me,' thought Severus.

"Well the way you acted, it's as if you're her father," said Hermione.

"Nothing of the sort," said Severus then under his breath. "I just hope Antoine doesn't find her now… after all these years."

"Who's Antoine?" asked Harry.

"No one," said Severus teeth seething, normally it was Antoine who had the connection with Anissina, as he was the one who turned her so he was obviously contacted when the bond activated, the moment Anissina stepped into London.

Severus knew about this so five hundred years ago, he left London and then sailed to Marseilles with Anissina, who was unconscious at that time changing into a vampire, it took three painful days for Anissina to completely turn and when she woke up, Severus gave her some of his blood and took some of hers, thus also creating a link between them, in which Severus found useful for a couple hundred years for she was constantly finding trouble where she went and after that had to change towns, he changed Anissina's name to Clair Wakefield, in which she used until now.

Severus went to his hunt and found a prostitute in an alley, Severus approached and the prostitute saw him and gave a flirty smile.

"You wanna have some fun?" asked the woman.

"You bet," said Severus as he followed the lady to her pad and then the lady pushed Severus into the bed and then went on top of him after some kissing Severus turned the girl to her back and then started nursing her neck and then bit down, the girl moaned, pleasure coursing through her and she arched Severus continued to drink, until she felt the carotid jolt that was when he stopped, he licked it shut and then sat up and then climbed out of the bed and then left the room and into the night, of curse leaving a wad of bills on the table when she woke up.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Clair landed on the docks and then saw that they have taken away the body, which meant she had to visit the precinct, but for now, she'll just have to sleep at some inn, for the meantime while she was on the case.

Clair walked a mile until she saw this inn and then she entered, she saw that the inn was a nice place and then approached the main desk and rung the bell.

"I'm coming, just a moment please," said a female voice and then he appeared a moment later. "Good evening ma'am, how may I help you?"

"I need lodgings for a few nights," said Clair. "Do you have a spare room?"

"Of course, just sign here," said the man giving her the log book, Clair signed it and then she was given the room key and then Clair thanked him.

"Sister," snapped a voice and Clair saw another woman with a heavily bandaged face. "I need to have my bandages changed… you know how my bandage sores reacts to the old bandages."

"Oh of course," said the Landlady and then followed her sister up to her room.

'What a way to treat your twin sister,' thought Clair as she headed to her room and then sat on the chair and then opened the case files and continued to study them through the night.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair woke up to the sun shining through the window and then she sat up, she knew it was time for her to go about with her work and then she headed for a change of clothes and a bath.

When she was ready she had on a shirt and some pants on as well as her booths, and then left the inn and then headed to the precinct, there she approached the desk manager.

"I'm here to see the person who is in charge with the faceless murder case," said Clair.

"Why would I do that?" asked the person behind the desk.

Clair showed her badge and then the man found it authentic and then called the detective, Clair sat down on a bench crossed her legs and then started tapping her foot, she was a Vampire but when it comes to a case, she knew that she had to solve it or else it becomes a cold case.

"Okay, where's that young detective," said a man and Clair looked up and then stood up. "I am Detective john Cartwright."

"I am Clair Wakefield," said Clair.

"Ah, yes, the famous teenage detective all the way from America," said the detective. "What brings you here?"

"I was called by my uncle to help him on some cases," said Clair. "And this is the first case I have been given, the moment I arrived only last night."

"I see," said John. "Well, at least let us go and have that talk shall we."

He led them to his office and then he showed her the files, Clair saw that it was always nearby the inn where she was staying, that made the inn a good vantage point of observation.

"I can see all the things from this place," said Clair pointing to the inn.

"That's where you're staying at?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Clair.

"You are really a good detective," said the John approving of her vantage point.

Clair spent the day talking and studying the evidence, there was a certain amount of hair, blue hair in all the victims, but no one had blue hair, naturally the forensics never knew to whom the hair came from, this concluded her suspicion that it was from a night breed.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair was walking home that night it was raining when there was a scream from a lady, Clair took to running and then saw a body underneath a light post and then she reached her and knelt right in front of the woman.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Clair as she touched the body but the body landed on his back and Clair looked away immediately, the girls face was completely removed, she shook her head and then removed her cell phone and then called the other detective, the other one agreed to meet with the other one in the inn.

As she walked home she smelt some smell of fear and then she started running, she saw another woman running away from the breed, Clair's eyes turned bright yellow and her pupils became slits and she bit hard on her finger and then fired some blood boomerangs and that caused the night breed to deviate from the other woman and then laid it's eye on her.

"Vampire," said the night breed and then Clair made her blood into a sword and then went to attack it.

The night breed decided that it was time for it to fly and then flew away but left a trap for Clair and she got entangled on some of the shadows and Clair a being of the darkness struggled to free herself.

'Damn,' thought Clair angrily. 'That damn thing got away.'

Clair bit at her newly healed finger and then dripped her blood into the shadow and it dissipated she took to running to the inn and then stopped at the door, she could smell the blood of the latest victim and then she quickly had her suspicion, she entered the inn and then sat down on the chair.

A moment later the heavily bandaged sister entered dripping wet, Clair stood up and then grabbed the wrist of the other girl.

"What have you been doing outside in the rain may I ask?" asked Clair suspiciously.

"I did nothing," said the woman.

"You wouldn't be doing anything that's strictly taboo, would you?" asked Clair.

"Taboo?" asked that woman. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I can tell you," said Clair.

"She was checking the flowers in the garden," said the Landlady. "She was worried about the flowers so she went to check on them."

Clair had to let go of the girl's hand and then the Landlady took her sister's arm and then lead her upstairs, Clair looked up the stairs and then her eyes went smaller.

She waited for a few minutes and then leaned on the door as she waited for the landlady to change her sister's bandages, when she got out she saw Clair there waiting.

"Is your sister all right?" asked Clair.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," said the landlady.

"Tell me," said Clair. "How did your sister get to her condition?"

"Well, as you know my sister and I were twins," said the landlady. "It was our eight birthday, Cecile woke up earlier and woke me up demanding to light the cake we both bought for ourselves, I told Cecile that we should wait for mama and papa, but she still begged, so I agreed, I lit the match and then lit the cake and then the next thing we knew is that the fire spread all over and we were trapped… I somehow survived but my sister was terribly burned… it was horrible."

Clair felt sorry for them, but that didn't change the fact that she suspected Cecile to be the night breed.

"I'm going to my room, if I have a visitor please send him up," said Clair as she went to room and then closed it.

-0-0-0-0-

Detective Cartwright entered Clair's room just as she finished her report and then looked up to see him.

"So you're a witness now," said John sitting down.

"You could say that," said Clair calmly.

"Is this how you work?" asked John.

"A bit," said Clair. "Though I have a nasty suspicion that's it's one of the people here."

"Here?" asked John. "Why?"

Clair didn't say anything, just looked at he file, It was obvious that Cecile hated her sister because of her sister's beauty, that hatred was enough for her to delve into the dark arts.

"Fine, don't tell me," said John.

"Can you at least be here tomorrow, so we could at least interview them?" asked Clair.

"Yeah, sure whatever," said John. "I'll be counting on an explanation too."

"Fine," said Clair.

They still talked about the latest victim and then just before midnight, John bid goodnight and then left, Clair did nothing but went to bed, tomorrow was a big day.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Clair woke up and then went to have her morning tea and then as she was heading to her room she saw the bandaged woman take a letter and then placed a lighter under it burning the letter, she approached and then slapped the letter from her and then the letter fluttered to the ground and then Clair stepped on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Cecile.

"I take it this wasn't your letter," said Clair.

Cecile huffed and then walked away, the landlady approached Clair.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I'm afraid your sister took a match on the letter that was addressed to you," said Clair.

"Oh that," said the landlady. "That was probably from Andrew, my fiancée, he's in Switzerland now earning the money, so he would be worthy enough to marry me."

"That's nice," said Clair. "Why did your sister want to burn it?"

"Well she thinks that if I marry Andrew that I would leave her," she said. "But that's the reason why I can't marry him… not until I know that my sister would be safe."

"You really love her do you?" asked Clair.

"More than anything in the world," said the landlady.

The door opened and then John entered and then Clair turned to face him and then nodded, they spent the whole day interviewing the sisters and when it was almost dusk, John was about to leave when Clair stopped john from putting his cloak in the front door, she saw Cecile take a key from the front desk and then enter her sister's office.

Clair followed and then john had too because he knew that this might be a hunch, they watched as Cecile pressed a secret button on a painting and then it revealed a secret passage.

"What is a secret passage doing in an inn like this?" asked John.

"That is what I would like to figure it out too," said Clair.

Cecile entered the place and then they followed, they saw Cecile light a torch and then followed the light, Clair didn't need the light because she could see well in the darkness but nevertheless followed Cecile, with John and Clair following them.

"Where is she going?" John asked.

"You mean to what," said Clair. "I'm guessing to her collection of faces."

"Faces?" asked John.

"Think about it John," said Clair. "The victims were all female and their faces are removed, and she's disfigured, what do you conclude?"

"That she could have done it," said John.

"Precisely," said Clair.

'She's good, no wonder she's a famous detective in America,' thought John as they followed Cecile until she stopped at a door.

Cecile slipped in the key and then turned to lock and then opened the door, Clair saw what was inside the room before John and Cecile saw it.

"I knew it," whispered Clair. "She's the culprit all right."

But she didn't expect Cecile to drop the torch and then fall to her bottom in fright.

"Wha… what is this?" asked Cecile in fright.

John ran to the room followed by Clair, John was looking around in complete shock, Clair was right one of the sisters was the culprit… the whole room was covered with…

"These are faces of the victims," said John then turned to Cecile. "How did you know these were here?"

"I… I didn't know," said Cecile. "I keep on seeing my sister entering this place and I wondered what she was keeping down here, so when I had the time I snuck down here, this is the first time I saw this."

Clair could tell that she was telling the truth and then went to her thinking posture, one arm gripping the other and her thumb and forefinger touching her chin.

"So if it isn't you then it must be…" said Clair but she was stopped from her thought as she heard another torch fall she whirled around to see...

"What are all of you doing here?" asked the landlady. "I didn't expect you to find this Cecile."

"So it's you," said Clair. "You're behind all this."

"Why, Jane, why?" asked Cecile.

"On the day of the fire, we were trapped you lost consciousness and I was worried about you, so I prayed really hard, that I will do anything just to keep you safe," said Jane. "That prayer came true, but with a price, I woke up in the hospital, I had no scratches in me, and that's when it appeared, it said that it answered my prayers and that my soul was his, and that my injures transferred to Cecile, to keep my body unblemished and beautiful, so every time I had this "condition" I would be sucking the life force of that person and the other me would take the face for my sister, but none really fit her."

"You do know that soliciting with the dark is breaking a major taboo," said Clair.

"What about you? How many humans have you drained from their lifeblood?" said Jane.

"I haven't drained a human for the last three hundred years," said Clair.

"Wait," said John. "Three hundred years? Are you what I think you are?"

"Yes, I am a vampire," said Clair.

"It's weird a vampire who sides with the humans, it's unethical," said Jane.

"Severus said that even Vampires can choose what side we are in even though we are a part of the darkness," said Clair.

"Well, you chose wrong, sweetie," said Jane and then changed into the night breed and then sent her shadow at Clair.

Clair bit her finger hard and then created a wall around the three of them and then it managed to block the attack and then there was a moment of rest and Clair turned the shield into a sword.

"Jane, you can still fight the darkness within you, it's never too late," said Clair.

"It's too late for her," said the night breed.

"Get out of her," said Clair.

"Never," said the night breed and then attacked, Clair ran with the sword ready and then as she was about to deliver the blow…

"NO, she's my sister," shouted Cecile, Clair's attack went wide and she almost sliced the arm off.

The night breed knowing that she would be killed by this night breed took off running, Clair was right behind her using her vampiric speed to catch up, but then she stopped when the picture slammed on her.

"Damn," said Clair as she used her sword to create a hole in the wall.

Cecile and john caught up with her just in time for her to smash open the wall to find the whole office in fire.

"Cover your face or you'll inhale smoke," snapped Clair. "I'm going after the night breed."

With that she rushed through the fire and then John and Cecile followed through but stopped to see that Clair way was blocked by the fire.

In the middle of the reception area was Jane in the fire in her human form, she was crying.

"I'm sorry Cecile, I tried, just for you, I tried," said Jane. "It's my fault because you went that way… if only…"

Her sister's sobs reached Cecile's cold heart and it broke, Cecile approached her sister.

"No, Jane, it was my fault," said Cecile. "I shouldn't have bothered you with lighting that candle in the first place… it's my fault… that's why that demon should be in me not you."

"Stop," said Clair. "You're soliciting with the dark arts."

But Cecile wouldn't listen, she went nearer, trying to get as close as she could to her sister.

"You demon get out of my sister and enter me instead," said Cecile.

The demon got out of Jane's body but was still connected to her, it stared disdainfully at Cecile.

"I don't need your body, I only need hers," said the demon.

"No, you will leave my sister alone," said Cecile.

"Stop, Cecile, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," said Jane.

Clair acted jumping through the fire she went straight to Jane jumped and then using her sword cut the thread connecting them causing Jane to fall free from the demon, though unconscious, into the ground and then Clair went in between the sisters and the demon.

"John, bring them out, I will take care of this bitch," said Clair.

"What about you?" John asked.

"I'm a vampire," said Clair turning to him. "I won't die so easily."

"Fine," said John then carried Jane, but she woke up and then tried to stand.

"Let me go, I have a score to settle with this demon," said Jane.

"Are you crazy, you won't survive in this heat," said John.

"It's okay, if I don't make it, I'm giving my face to Cecile," said Jane and then rushed through he fire.

Jane looked to see Clair and the demon fighting a heated battle.

"Hey you, over here," said Jane, causing Clair to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clair. "Go, now."

"I can't not when one of my friends is in danger," said Jane.

This caused Clair to stop for a moment and then the demon saw this opportunity, sent a shadow spear at Clair and it went right through her, Clair coughed a little blood and removed the spear from her, Clair was lucky, it missed her heart.

The demon lunged for Jane and then Clair turned her sword into a whip and cracked it at the demon, it went through the demon causing it to scream in pain and disintegrate to a pile of goo… Clair let her sword drip into the goo, where it sizzled and evaporated.

"Well, that's one case solved," said Clair out loud but a thud brought her out of her revere and saw Jane on the floor.

Clair carried Jane out and then rushed out jumping out the window, they made it out just in time before the whole inn collapsed… John called the paramedics and then turned to Clair who was gasping in pain from the open wound from her chest.

"Do you need help with that?" asked John.

"No thanks, I just need a little blood to heal," said Clair.

"Well you can have mine," said John, this caused Clair to look at the man, no one offered to offer their blood to a vampire before.

"Are you sure?" asked Clair.

"Yeah," said John. "Well you helped solve this case anyway, call this your reward."

Clair smiled and then sat up, John lowered himself and then showed his neck, Clair bit down and then started drinking from john.

John felt pleasure explode from every sense of his body, a pleasure much better than anyone could ever imagine, he moaned out loud, but suddenly it stopped and Clair wiped the excess blood from her mouth.

"Thank you," said Clair slowly. "It was also almost my feeding time anyway."

"Feeding time?" asked john.

"A vampire's limit before feeding again in three days," said Clair. "You just saved me from missing it again."

"Maybe I could be your sponsor," said John.

"I wouldn't impose that on you," said Clair.

"I insist," said John. "All we need is something that can regenerate my blood faster."

"I think I can be of help there," said Clair. "My uncle has some potions to regenerate blood… though it's magical."

"Wait, you mean magic's real," said John.

"Hey, I'm a vampire, so magic's real," said Clair. "But you have to keep me and everything else a secret."

"I will," said John and then he helped Clair up and then waited for the paramedics to arrive, by the time they arrived Clair's wound had already healed and they calmly walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well, to cut it short, Jane inhaled a lot of smoke and didn't make it," said Clair to her uncle in Grummauld place, they were in his potion room weeks after the case. "So her face got passed down to Cecile, John became my sponsor, so you won't have to worry about my three day limit, so we need a lot of those blood replenishing potions, in stock."

"What happened to Cecile?" Severus asked.

"Cecile, enrolled in a college of criminology," said Clair. "That is after the bandages were removed and she is now using her sister's face."

"So in short, Cecile wants to become a detective to help us fight the other night breeds," said Severus.

"That what she says," said Clair.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out," said Severus.

"Yeah, it did," said Clair then looked at her watch. "Oh, time to go, I have that entrance exam at Smeltings."

"You better go," said Severus as he finished his potion and then lead her to the front door. "Do well in your examination…"

"Yeah, I will, but honestly, Uncle Sev," said Clair. "I'll be very advanced to them."

"That's why Smeltings will be perfect for you," said Severus.

"Did you say Smeltings?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that's the school I chose for her, why?" said Severus.

"Dudley studies there," said Harry.

"You should prepare for your hearing, Mr. Potter, not eaves dropping on other people speaking," said Severus.

"Anyway, I gotta go," said Clair looking at her watch. "I'll be taking the knight bus back."

"Okay, take care," said Severus.

"I will…" said Clair and then rushed away and then disappeared across the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) How do you like Clair's first case? Please tell me more cases if you happen to think of them… I'm also going to put in a death eater attack soon…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	3. The case of the Suicide Actress

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The case of the Suicide Actress

"Well, I'm glad your hearing went perfectly Harry," said Clair, she was hanging out on Grummauld place, having a muggle there on regular visits became a normal happening that they didn't mind it.

"Well, I'm glad, that Miss Figg told them what really happened," said Harry. "Though what about you? You're here most of the time."

Clair leaned back and looked at the ceiling clearly bored out of her wits, she was leaning on the couch, Harry was on the side, Ron and Hermione were there too, she was accepted at Smeltings and was also given a scholarship as she almost perfected her entrance exam and she was placed in the music high school department as her knowledge on music was astounding, she is a music student; The music department also had regular classes but one of it's main classes was music, and Clair could play the violin, cello and piano, having trained under several famous composers, she also have their secret music sheets in Severus' vault in gringotts.

"It has been weeks since a case presented itself," said Clair and then closed her eyes. "Maybe they got scared, that I would be solving their cases."

"I think it would be best if you don't get a big head," said Hermione.

"Indeed," said Severus coming in with another case file on his hand, Clair saw that and sat up straight.

"Is that what I hope it is?" asked Clair.

"You have another case," said Severus putting it on the table. "This time you're going undercover."

"As what?" asked Clair drinking her tea.

"An intern actress," said Severus.

Severus caught his niece right in the middle, she startled and then spilled the tea on the table while she was drinking Severus wasn't affected by it.

"What makes you think I will accept this?" asked Clair.

Severus wheeled in a Television and then clicked it on and then it showed the news of the actress that committed suicide.

"Oh, that news," said Clair with no particular interest. "It's just an actress stabbing herself in the gut and her falling to her death."

"Ah, but look at this," said Severus to his niece he fast forwarded the CD, to the part where the actress' apprentice was there being interviewed.

"I am sincerely sad at what happened to my mistress, but I can grieve for that later, for now I will have to do the roles my mistress what given, and I hope I can do it as good as she can," said the apprentice and then looked at the camera.

Clair leaned forward suddenly and then stood up looking at the apprentice suspiciously.

"Okay, you got me," said Clair to her uncle. "I'm taking the case."

"I knew you would," said Severus as he closed the television and then kept it away.

"I get a case that involves this," said Clair. "You know I have my reasons why I don't like taking cases that involves actresses… they'll kill you, if you drop your guard."

'Especially if a night breed's taken control of her,' thought Clair shuddering.

She headed out of the street and then headed to her office, she entered it and then placed the file into the table, she was in the bathroom when John entered for Clair's feeding.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" called John.

"Yeah, just one minute," said Clair. "I'm using the loo."

"Just don't hurry yourself," said John planning to sit down in the couch but then noticed a case file.

"Yeah," said Clair as she was done and then exited the bathroom to see John there reading her case file.

"You took a case of the Suicide actress?" asked John.

"There's something else," said Clair.

"Let me guess, night breed else," said John.

"Yeah," said Clair. "I'm going undercover as an intern actress."

"Wow, that's kinda… cool," said John.

"Do you have anything else for me?" asked Clair.

"Well, after we found the actress, we also found the manager…" said John and then stopped and looked at Clair. "Gutted, his insides were almost completely gone."

"It's the work of a night breed," said Clair nodding. "I need to stop it."

"I'm coming with you," said John. "But first, you're forgetting your limit."

Clair stopped and then turned to look at him, and then gave a smile.

"It seems you love me feeding off you," said Clair.

"I… erm… umm…" said John flustered.

"Of course, a vampire's bite will give only pleasure," said Clair as she walked slowly talking in a seductive voice.

She pushed john to the couch and then went on top of him, she removed the necktie and threw it to the floor and then unbuttoned the top buttons.

By this time John was hard and then Clair bit down and then started her feeding, john moaned and then Clair smirked, but then stopped when she felt the carotid jolt and then stopped, she stood up and then went to the door, with john fixing himself.

"I… uhh, need to use the bathroom," said John.

"Be my guest," said Clair. "But don't make too much mess."

John nodded and the last thing before Clair closed her office door was of her bathroom door slamming shut, she laughed in the corridor silently and then walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair entered the studio and then was idly walking around when.

"You, new intern, Wakefield is it?" snapped a voice causing Clair to spin around.

"Y… yes I am," said Clair.

"Very good, you are to help Miss Barrimore," said the manager. "Oh and please bring me my coffee, black when I arrive there."

"Got it," said Clair and then set off to get his coffee, after fixing the coffee, Clair went to find Miss Barrimore and then stopped when she saw her in the studio dancing, the director was there, he seemed to be quite happy with Miss Barrimore.

She entered the studio silently and then went to the side and watched, a moment later the man entered and accepted the coffee, this gave Clair a clear way to smell, and what she smelt she didn't like, especially it was on Miss Barrimore, since she was dancing, Clair looked at Miss Barrimore calculatingly.

'This case seems just about wrapped up,' thought Clair. 'I'll have to talk to her.'

By the time Clair had decided to talk to her, she had already finished dancing, and then clapped among the others.

"Miss Barrimore, that was beautiful," said the director. "It's a good thing we chose you, you're almost as good as Miss Amberforth."

"I don't want any of you speaking her name," snapped Miss Barrimore.

"Well, I guess this is how you can grieve of her death," said her manager.

"I said I do not want to hear anything about Miss Amberforth," snapped Miss Barrimore.

'Whoa, that's a grudge,' thought Clair. 'I've better speak to her as soon as possible."

Clair was about to leave when Miss Barrimore pushed her aside roughly and Clair jammed her elbow at the side and Clair rubbed it and then stopped when she saw Miss Barrimore looking at her.

"Who is this?" asked Miss Barrimore.

"She's the new intern," said the manager.

"How do you do," said Clair still holding her elbow.

Miss Barrimore ignored her and then, turned to see the manager ask her to have dinner outside; Miss Barrimore accepted and then left room.

'Well, there goes my chance to talk to her as soon as possible,' thought Clair as she exited the room, the whole day she spent running around and then doing stuff for them, by the time it was night time, Clair flew home and landed on her terrace not knowing there was a man looking at her from the roof two building away, he smiled at her and then crossed his arms.

"At last you have returned my dear Anissina," said the voice. "Five hundred years, Anissina, five hundred years too long… I will have you."

-0-0-0-0-

Clair arrived home and then went to get a glass of water, as she was drinking she stopped as she felt something staring at her from the window, glass of water still in her mouth she turned to look at the window but there was no one.

Clair shrugged and then placed the glass in the sink and then sat on her office table to make the report so far, a moment later john arrived with a case file on his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open," said Clair shouting.

John opened the door and then entered, Clair looked up and then smiled, he smiled too and then sat down across the table and then passed another case file to Clair.

"What's this?" asked Clair and then opened the file and then looked away immediately. "Ohhh… that's nasty."

The photos there were of animals gutted alive, just like… Clair opened her case file and then removed the picture of Miss Amber forth's manager who was gutted too, turns out that Miss Amberforth ate her manager as there was pieces of flesh still on the dead actress's stomach.

"Yeah, we do have the same case," said Clair.

"I knew it," said John. "So what are we going to do?"

"Go to your office and wait for another attack like this," said Clair. "Which will be soon, I hope."

John's face fell a bit and then nodded, he knew that she was right, you wouldn't solve anything if you were hurrying it, and he knew that but as he was leaving his cellphone rang, answering it, he learned that another dog suffered the same fate.

"Clair, you were right, another dog's been killed," said John.

Clair stopped what she was doing and then rushed to grab her coat and then turned to john.

"Well, let's go," said Clair as she headed out.

John smiled as he slammed the door locked and then followed her into the street.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair and John were on the scene of the crime minutes later, there were other people looking at the dog when they arrived, Clair bent over the dog to examine it's carcass but then noticed something, Clair picked it up.

"Hair?" asked Clair as she held between her fingers streaks of dark blue hair.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," said John bending as he looked at the hair that was on Clair's fingers.

'I don't like this,' thought Clair. 'so many animals in just a week, I might just as well talk to Miss Barrimore.'

Clair let go of the hair, it slowly went down on top of the dog and then stood up.

"I've seen all," said Clair standing up and then placing her hands on her pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow, John."

"What?! Why?" asked John going to Clair.

"I think I know who's behind all of this," said Clair then explained everything. "So I'm going to go and visit her."

John let go of Clair and then she walked away looking at the street and then she disappeared away from the street taking into jumping from the rooftops using her vampire power to try and get there quicker.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair landed in front of Miss Barrimore's condominium, having to stop at the studio just to get that information and then, she entered the building and then approached the desk and then wrote her name on the visitor's list and what room number and then headed to the elevator to the eleventh floor and then she knocked calmly at the door.

"I'm coming," said Miss Barrimore and then opened the door and her face showed anger the moment her eyes lay on top of her. "You, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to talk to you," said Clair. "May I come in?"

Miss Barrimore debated at first but in the end allowed her to enter and then Clair entered and then Miss Barrimore sat down and wrapped her bathrobe around her and then sat on cross legs.

"What is it about?" asked Barrimore.

"I know for a fact that you're eating dogs and other animals," blurted Clair point black, this caused Barrimore to take a step back. "Soliciting freely with the dark is a major taboo, and there is a big price to pay if you do."

"Wha… what do you mean?" asked Barrimore.

Clair went nearer and then stared at Barrimore's eyes, Barrimore saw that she was serious and she swallowed nervously.

"So far it's only dogs that were killed, so I'll let that slip," said Clair but before she could get any closer the manager burst through the door and she looked at him.

"Miss Wakefield, what are you doing here?" asked the manager.

"It seems that your knight in shining armor has arrived," said Clair as she headed to the door but then stopped. "I'm giving you a warning Miss Barrimore, Harm or kill a human, I will not hesitate to kill you."

With that she left the room and then when she was out of the room she covered her nose at the stench of lust that was coming from the manager when he saw Miss Barrimore in her bath robe, she then headed home where she tired as she was dropped into bed and then slept.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair woke up in the morning with her phone ringing, it was the director asking her to go right over and help Miss Barrimore prepare for the play, Clair groaned and then went out of the bed and then felt for the light switch in the bathroom and then washed her face and prepared herself and her clothes and then headed to the studio.

"Miss Wakefield, you're late," snapped the director. "Hurry bring me my latte."

Clair set off to do the work and then gave the latte to the director and then set off to look for the room, when she found it she entered to find that Miss Barrimore was powdering herself, the actress saw her and then faced her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Relax," said Clair. "I'm just here to help you prepare."

"Ohh, that's relaxing," snapped Barrimore. "You're the one who threatened to kill me."

"Hey, I'm just an intern here," snapped Clair as she picked up the comb and then slowly started brushing and styling miss Barrimore's hair "By the way, you have that gown on wrong."

"What?! How?" asked Barrimore.

"It's like this," said Clair and then fixed the dress, she knew that dress as she used to live in that era too.

Miss Barrimore, then found it comfortable to breathe and then when she sat back down the door opened and then the Manager entered with another actress.

"Who is this girl?" asked Barrimore.

"This is Miss Saramiento," said the manager. "She is cast alongside you, just be cause you're new and all."

"I don't need any help," said Barrimore as Clair placed the hair brush down and then Clair left the room and then went off to help other people, not noticing that the hair from the hair brush started moving.

Clair was busy doing errands for various people, one time she was given seven tasks at the same time that Clair had to hurry using her power of speed to do it, but on a coffee run, Clair's phone rang, balancing the tray on her hand as she walked she pulled out her cellphone and then answered it.

"Hello?" asked Clair.

"Clair, you're at the studio right?" asked John.

"Yeah, why?" asked Clair.

"There has been a murder," said John. "I need you to come and see this."

Clair nodded and then gave the coffee to the person and then walked away, then when she was out of the studio, she ran and then stopped at the crime scene and then saw that it was Miss Saramiento that was killed, Clair bent and then picked up the…

"I told her not too," snarled Clair as she gripped the dark blue hairs tight and then she threw it to the side and then started running back.

But suddenly the hairs that were scattered moved and formed into spikes, John gave a startled scream and Clair turned around and then she was pierced in several placed except for her heart, Clair struggled to free herself but it was difficult as she was on the air, but then one spike, a huge one was heading her way aiming for her heart, Clair gasped and then closed her eyes knowing that she might die but then a gun shot fired and then when she opened her eye she saw John running toward her, firing his gun and then suddenly she felt something and then looked up shocked.

Another vampire was flying toward her and then sliced at the shadow and it disappeared, the vampire caught her and landed on the ground, the vampire caressed her face lovingly but Clair tried moving away.

"Who are you?" asked Clair.

The vampire snarled inwardly and then his grip tightened on Clair, how dare Severus not tell her who he was, she was his mate.

"My name is…" said the vampire but then John cocked a gun at him.

"Leave Clair alone," snapped John.

"Clair?" asked the vampire puzzled.

"Yes, that's my name," said Clair as she tried to move.

The vampire knew that this would be a bad time to get her and then laid her down on the ground and then ran away, John pocketed his gun and then picked up Clair who was slowly loosing consciousness.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time, Clair was in her office couch she was already unconscious, John was mad, how could they attack his friend, taking a knife he sliced his palm and then poured his blood into the mouth of Clair and then bandaged it.

'I guess that would be enough for Clair to recover faster.'

With that taking his gun, he rushed to the theater, and then when John left, the vampire who saved Clair earlier entered the office went to Clair and he took his mate's head knowing full well that she shouldn't be moved so he placed her head on his lap and then stayed still as she recovered while he was caressing her face lovingly in his hands.

'Still beautiful as ever,' thought Antoine to himself as he leaned back, the bond restoring itself the longer they were together.

-0-0-0-0-

John entered the theater and then entered the stage with Miss Barrimore on, she was doing magnificently but right in the mirror she grasped her heard and seemed to be battling herself, John watched fascinated, this was going to be his first fight with the breed.

"I am the best actress there is, and no one will come in my way," shouted miss barrimore and then her hair moved and then pierced the actor and raised him into the air, killing him instantly, the people rushed out of the theater screaming in fright.

John had a little difficulty as he headed straight to the night breed, who was eating her fellow actor, John fired but the night breed ducked and then glared at her.

"So you want to play do you?" asked the night breed. "Fine, I'll play with you."

With that the night breed flew up and exited to the roof, John knew that and headed there as well, running up the staircases and then exited ready to fire at any moment, the night breed used her power to animate the gargoyles and then they attacked John and he started firing at them.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair woke up and then the first ting her eyes registered was that of the vampire that saved her and the smell of lust, Clair sat up immediately and then looked at Antoine.

"Look, I do not know who you are and why you here, but I'm going to call the Scotland yard if you don't leave now," said Clair as she went and picked up the phone.

Antoine stood up and then placed hid hand on top of Clair's and then lowered the phone at the same time kissing Clair's neck.

A shiver of pleasure rushed up and down Clair's spine and Clair immediately let go and then backed off.

"What's wrong Anissina?" asked Antoine. "Shocked to meet your sire and mate after all these years?"

"I am not Anissina," said Clair. "And I don't have a mate."

"Anissina, a vampire's touch brings pleasure to the mate," said Antoine as he pushed Anissina to the wall and then placed his hands on either side. "Do you know how long I waited just to feel you touch me?"

Anissina roughly pushed him away and then placed her finger in her mouth and then looked around.

"Where's John?" asked Anissina.

"You mean the human that fed you blood while you were sleeping?" asked Antoine. "He's gone to fight the breed."

Clair knew that she was still hurt, opening a panel she took out a healing potion and as she was about to drink it she felt arms hug her and pleasure caroused through her.

"Why not stay here and let's have some fun," said Antoine in a seductive voice.

Clair struggled to free herself and she was successful, she stepped forward and then drank the potion and then looked at Antoine.

"No, I won't and never will be your mate," said Anissina.

"Is this how my brother raised you?" asked Antoine. "He brainwashed you, you're my mate, my wife-to-be, what else is there?"

"Life," said Anissina and then she jumped out of the window and then flew away heading to the theater as fast as she could.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair arrived just as John killed the last gargoyle and then the night breed appeared and then looked at him.

"You survived this far but you won't live to see the light of day," said the night breed as she sent her hair at John.

Clair bit her finger and then turned her blood into a whip and then sent it flying to the hair and then it hit the girl and then it looked up rather shocked.

"You, you should be dead," said the night breed as Clair landed on the roof.

"How can I rest in peace when is still have unfinished business," said Clair looking at the night breed with gold eyes, pupils in slits and Clair formed her blood into a sword. "I did warn you…"

"I see, you're a vampire," said the breed. "A vampire siding with the humans is unheard of."

"I'm not the only one," said Clair. "Now get out of her."

"No, she freely solicited with me, though I must say she cracked rather fast," said the breed. "I control everything."

"You monster," said Clair.

"I am not a monster," said the breed. "I am merely a lover of art… I give people the ability to excel more than they ever could and in I eat flesh."

"That's one sick thought you have there," said Clair.

Suddenly Clair started running and then the breed attacked it too and then Clair expertly evaded it and then jumped screaming as she threw her sword with all her might into the heart and then it hit it's mark but then a hair managed to graze her and Clair grasped it and then landed on her knee grasping her wound and behind her, Miss Barrimore turned back and then fell down dead, the night breed left the body and Clair bit her finger and then spilt a little of her blood, the night breed sizzled and then evaporated and Clair stood up and then John went to check on the body.

"She's dead," said John. "But not of the sword wound… in fact there isn't any."

"I made sure that the sword only pierced the night breed not the girl," said Clair but then shook her head. "That's the price you have to pay when you solicited with the dark, where there is light there is also darkness, everything has always to be in a balance, else this world will fall into chaos."

"I get you," said John. "Let's go, we have to file that report to Scotland yard."

Clair nodded and then walked with John but turned back to look at the dead body of Miss Barrimore and felt sorry for her, the things one would do to be famous.

-0-0-0-0-

"Miss Barrimore's body was cremated of course," said Clair. "I paid my respects of course, her death was all over the newspaper, and John and I were mentioned in the news too… we were front page news."

Clair was in her uncles place, Severus was writing something, it was his lesson plan for the whole year, he was also listening to what Clair was saying and then nodded but then stopped and raised his head to look at his niece.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Severus,

"Well there is one thing," said Clair. "I met this vampire."

Severus froze at that and then lowered his pen and gave his full attention to Clair.

"Go on," said Severus.

"Well, I didn't get his name, he says that he was my sire and mate," said Clair. "said that he is your brother and what's more… he kept calling me Anissina."

Severus closed his eyes, he knew that one day he would tell her everything and then he breathed deep.

"Uncle Severus?" asked Clair.

"Clair, I have to tell you something," said Severus. "He is my brother, my younger brother, his name is Antoine von Kabenikoff… he did turn you to be his mate, your real name is Anissina von Bielefeld, I took you away from him because you were unwillingly turned, and it was for your safety… and to give you your life that he robbed away from you."

"Wha…" said Anissina but Severus raised his hand.

"I do not know anything about your human life," said Severus. "I just arrived there too late, you need to find out for yourself if you want… Antoine is obsessive ad a control freak, he had other wives before you but when he was tired of then he would just dust them."

Clair was floored, she was still processing the information, so Severus was her brother-in-law-to-be and that he took heraway for her to live her own life, though one thing about that, she didn't feel anger at Severus, in fact the total opposite.

"Well, at least we know I have to change my place and office," said Clair. "At least to stay as far away from him as soon as possible."

"While you are looking for lodgings, you could stay here," said Severus.

"I would like that Uncle Sev," said Anissina.

"What about your human life?" Severus asked.

"You know what uncle…" said Anissina. "I'm happy with this life, I don't care for some old memories when I'm living this at this moment."

"Wise choice," said Severus nodding. "Well, go on, tell Molly that you'll be staying here."

Clair smiled and then rushed out of Severus' room and then went to find Molly, Severus smiled proud that he raised Anissina rightly, she decided to live her own life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I just remembered the police precinct in London… it's called Scotland yard… so I'll be using that from now on…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	4. Anissina's first fight with Death eaters

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Anissina's first fight with Death eaters

"I know who did it," said Harry looking up from his cards in triumph. "It was the…"

"Butler, with a knife, who killed Mr. Barrington in the master's bedroom," said Clair without looking up from the London times and the Daily Prophet., they have been playing a muggle detective board game called "Clue: the intermediate level".

"Butler… hey," said Harry he had stopped when Clair spoke. "I was going to say that."

"How come you know who it is and when and what weapon," said Hermione showing that Clair was right, as usual.

"I'm a detective," said Clair ruffling through the paper looking for any signs for any signs of attacks from night breed but so far the only thing there was significant was of a bridge in London falling to the river.

"Albus, honestly, the blood pops are disappearing like crazy," said Molly as she followed Albus into the living room. "Half of the box has suddenly disappeared."

"Maybe its old Severus that ate that half," said Sirius.

'Note to self, don't get too carried away with those blood pops,' thought Clair guiltily as she rummaged to the news. "Geez, there is nothing that interesting in the news now."

Clair put down the paper and then crossed her eyes and arms to rest her eyes a bit but then she felt Albus' eyes on her.

"I don't really appreciate being looked at, headmaster," said Clair even if her eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry," said Albus. "But it's just, we need someone else to guard the teens, I can only spare, Severus and I need one more, you wouldn't mind do you?"

Clair opened one eye and then looked at Albus, she had half a mind to say no because she was waiting for a case to come up but then again, it was weeks since the last case and she was bored being stuck in the house only leaving with Severus to feed.

"All right Headmaster," said Clair. "I will do it."

"Thank you," said Albus.

Severus entered from his herb collection and then looked at them, Clair was used to that and then stood up to help her uncle, and then placed them into the potion rooms.

They then set up a plan that early tomorrow they were going to go and get ready, and Severus looked at Clair.

"I think it's time," said Severus.

"Yes, uncle," said Clair her hunger was growing once again, and she was nearing her limit, so was Severus.

"Let's go," said Severus walking to the door followed by Clair, Severus brought Clair to John and had a drink for himself too, John had to drink a total of two blood replenishing potions and he really hated the taste.

When they arrived home it was dinner, Severus and Clair kindly declined the invitation of food and then headed to the rooms, they gave the explanation that they had already eaten out.

-0-0-0-0

Breakfast the next day was a nice but busy affair, Clair went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and she was drinking it, she sat down and then Molly suddenly placed food on the table a heap of omelets, bread and sausage, Clair blinked at that so many times and wondered how to refuse the food that was right in front of her.

"You need to eat something," said Molly to her. "You need to fatten up a little."

Clair gave a smile and then placed it on her mouth and then started to chew it, though vampires really don't need to eat food, they can still stomach food like other people, food nourishes them too and helps stop the hunger for a few hours, though vampires are crazy for sweets, like ice cream, cakes and candy.

Molly nodded at that and then looked away, Clair sighed as she finished her food, Severus entered and the raised his eyebrow at his niece who gave a shrug and then pointed at Molly, his mouth formed an O and then nodded, by the time Clair finishe4d she felt that she had committed gluttony, as she was very full.

A little past eight in the morning was they were ready, they used the portkey to reach there and then they entered the leaky cauldron and then Clair went to follow them, but before they entered Severus pulled Clair to the side.

"Anissina, here, there are some people who are freely soliciting with the dark," said Severus. "I am under cover… deep under cover, so when I tell you to run and bring Harry and the others back to the headquarters okay."

"Okay uncle," said Anissina she liked the name and as happy that was her name. "I will try my best."

They tapped the bricks and then Anissina looked around and then studied her surrounding, she started following then and then they entered gringotts and then Anissina turned to Severus.

"Umm, uncle, can I take my violin and cello from your vault?" asked Anissina.

"Of course," said Severus glad that he placed a preserving charm on all Anissina's things they were all almost three hundred years old and they were in perfect condition.

"Great," said Anissina happily.

Severus took out his key and then placed it on the desk and then asked the goblin to remove the cello and violin from his vault and then he did that and then Severus shrunk the cello placed it on his pocket, they were really valuable, it was a baroque cello and violin, it's worth is a lot.

Clair held the violin case and then smiled, it was nice to be holding the violin again, Harry smiled at that and then approached Anissina when they were outside the bank the others having collected what they needed.

"Clair," said Harry causing Anissina to look at Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Clair.

"Can you play for us?" asked Harry.

Clair looked at Harry and at Severus who nodded, he haven't heard Anissina for a long time.

"Go on," said Severus.

Clair stopped at a restaurant and then placed her violin case there and then opened the case and removed her beloved violin, and then she tuned it and then got ready to play, she closed her eyes as she started to play "Beethoven's Op. 50 Romance no. 2 in F major".

Harry and the others were floored she was really good, they could tell that she really loved music the way she played told her so, Clair used her heart when she is playing the music, so it turned out magnificent, people walking around stopped to listen to her music.

By the time she was finished there was quite a crowd that appeared and then they all clapped for Clair who blushed and then gave a curtsy and then returned her violin to her case.

"is that all you can do?" asked a voice causing Clair to turn to see a platinum blond right in front of her sneering at him, Severus didn't like that sneer.

"Butt off Malfoy," snarled Harry coming in between Clair and Draco.

"Defending your girlfriend potter?" asked Draco.

"She's not my…" said Harry.

"I believe Harry told you to butt off," said Clair.

"And who are you?" asked Draco.

"Clair Wakefield," said Clair.

"That's not a witch name, you must be a mudblood," said Draco.

"I can assure you I am not that," said Clair knowing full well what it was. "I am merely a friend of Harry."

"Are you sure you know what it is?" asked Draco sneering.

"Muggleborn filth," said Clair simply, causing Ron and the others to look at one another in shock.

"Clair," said a voice and then Clair didn't give any indication. "Clair… let's go."

Clair wretched her eyes from Draco and then nodded to Severus, and her eyes returned to Draco and then turned around Draco stomped at that and then as she was about to leave Severus was stopped by Lucius and they started exchanging whispers.

"What brings you here?" asked Lucius.

"I have to watch Harry and the others," said Severus.

"And who is this lady?" asked Lucius.

"A friend of Harry's," said Severus whispering to Lucius.

"She knows how to play well," said Lucius. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Clair," said Severus. "That's all I know about her."

Severus was lying through his teeth; by he didn't want Anissina to be in danger, especially when they were in the look out for Antoine and the other night breeds.

"We could use her for ransom," said Lucius suddenly and then Severus looked at Lucius shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"I mean, we kidnap her and then hold her hostage, when Harry comes to save her we kill her in front of him," said Lucius.

'No way in hell will I ever surrender Anissina to Voldemort,' thought Severus angrily and then he promptly excused himself.

"Severus, watch out later," said Lucius and then walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina was in the apothecary when Harry approached her and then leaned beside her.

"You bored?" asked Harry.

"No not really," said Clair to Harry.

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's not really that big," said Clair. "I was told to protect you and I'm doing nothing, just watching you shop."

"Umm," said Harry rubbing his neck and then had an idea. "There's this ice cream shop nearby, would you like to come with me."

"What about your stuff?" Clair asked.

"I could get it later," said Harry. "So far I'm already finished with potion ingredients."

Harry turned to Clair and then smiled and then took Clair's hand and then told Severus that they were heading to the ice cream shop, and he nodded allowing them to go.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at Florence's flourishing ice cream, Harry ordered a pistachio and vanilla ice cream and Clair did the same, though hers was with choco bits on it.

"This is nice, relaxing in a place like this," said Clair as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah," said Harry. "In my third year I was always here… Florence would always give me free ice cream… and I couldn't refuse it… I mean how could you not refuse free ice cream."

Clair laughed at that and then nodded she understood that, she wouldn't refuse that offer too.

"Yeah, that would be great," said Clair.

"Clair, how did you become a detective?" asked Harry.

"Oh, umm, I used to live in Transylvania, USA with Uncle Severus, but he had to go under cover for Severus and left me alone there in Transylvania, so I did the cases that were pouring into his office and so I kinda started my career as a detective," said Clair.

"Transylvania?" asked Harry. "Isn't that where the king of vampire's live?"

"Yeah," said Clair. "He's a dousy, but I don't want to talk about that."

"That bad huh?" asked Harry.

"You wouldn't believe what they would do there," said Clair lying smoothly.

Actually, Anissina and Severus had to attend the parties a few times and it wasn't easy for Anissina and Severus to show their disgust at the scene in every party, and they also had to participate in the vampire party, that meant enjoying draining the blood and having to do whatever you want on the naked humans there tied into the tables or beds, Severus and Clair had to do that just to keep their life, if they didn't do it they would be dusted by the king himself, Anissina shuddered at the memories, she didn't like doing that at all.

They talked some more and Clair would laugh at something Harry said and so did Harry at what Clair said, by the time they finished they walked out of the store and Clair heard some of the whisperings circulating around the store.

"It seems that the people are keen on making us a couple, Harry," whispered Clair.

"Let them think what they want," said Harry as they exited the place and then stopped to see death eaters around the store and pointing their wand at Harry and Clair, and there was no one in the streets.

Clair went in between Harry and the death eaters and then glared at them her blue eyes becoming slightly vampiric gold.

"Harry, go back in and stay in," said Clair as she pushed Harry back it and then slammed the door shut and then turned to them and walked to where Harry couldn't hear them nor see them clearly.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Clair smoothly her eyes back to normal for the meantime.

"You surrender to us Harry Potter," said one person pointing his wand at her.

"If I refuse?" asked Clair.

"We will kill you," said another voice.

Clair smirked and then looked at them all, getting ready for the fight.

"I'd like to see you try," said Clair.

"Avada Kedavra," said one voice and then it hit Clair in the chest and then they gasped as she was still standing.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Clair clearly angry. "But you know what? I am already dead."

Her eyes became golden and then she bit her finger and sent a spear at the death eater piercing him arm.

"She's a vampire," shouted another Death eater. "Stake her."

"Not on your life," said Clair getting ready smiling as the death eaters formed a circle. "Big mistake."

They started firing the stake curse and then Clair started moving out of the way real quick, using her vampiric speed to evade the missiles, she had a policy of not killing humans until they willingly break taboos, so Clair never materialized weapons and they just let her kill each other.

-0-0-0-0-

In the end, Clair was the only one left standing and then she walked back to the ice cream store and then picked up Harry who was waiting for her, worried for her.

"Hey," said Clair crouching in front of Harry and he looked up. "I'm fine."

Harry smiled and then went to hug her, Clair lost her balance and landed her back to the floor and Harry was on top of her.

"Harry, Harry, get off," said Clair.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry climbing off. "I was worried that my friend didn't make it."

Clair sat up and then nodded and she stood up, and then they headed to the door when it opened, Severus and the others entered.

"Is everyone all right?" Severus asked.

"We're fine," said Clair.

"There are dead Death eaters outside," said a person rushing in.

"We better go," said Severus. "That was the new initiates; the main will be coming any minute… Clair, please bring them home."

Clair nodded and then told them to follow her and then they headed to the leaky cauldron where they deposited the portkey but then two death eaters blocked their escape.

"Get behind me," snapped Clair her eyes going gold, she bit her finger and sent her blood as droplets heading straight for the death eaters, it pierced right through them and they fell down hurt, Clair nodded to them to go on and then she bent and then used her blood to tie them up and leave them hanging from the ceiling their wands on the ground so they wouldn't be able to use magic.

When she entered she saw Harry and the others waiting for her and Clair went and then closed off the exits and then on the other door she used her strength too barricade the death eaters that were trying to enter.

"Clair," said Harry.

"Go on," shouted Clair as she strained with her back on the door.

"Clair, come on," said Harry.

"Go on I said," said Clair. "I'll see you back there…"

Harry tried to get to Clair but then stopped Clair's eyes was gold, Clair saw him looking at him and she blinked her eyes turning blue while her eyes were still closed, Harry shook his head and then dismissed it and Clair was almost thrown across the room and then she went back into blocking the door.

"GO NOW," shouted Clair as the door was blasted off his hinges, the last thing Harry saw of her before he grasped the portkey was of Clair sliding across the floor toppling tables.

"Clair," shouted Harry but he was gone.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair sat up and then rubbed her head and then looked around to see death eaters pointing their wands at her.

"Okay, this really isn't my day," said Clair.

"You, named Clair, give us Harry Potter," said a voice.

Clair stood up and then pushed her hair out of her face; she could smell her uncle among those groups and then gave a small smile.

"Harry potter's not here not here right now, please leave the message after the beep," said Clair as she walked to the side where a sword was hanging and then grasped it. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeep."

She jumped and then sliced at the window and then jumped through it and then did a head roll and take to the muggle street, running down the way.

"Damn, she got away," said Avery slamming his fist down.

"I have to go, Albus is expecting me to give my false report," said Severus with a growl playing his way out.

"Fine, we will report to The dark lord about this," said Lucius and then they all apparated away, Severus removed his death eater cloak and then went out to the muggle street and then went to look for Anissina, he sensed her in the park and he entered there, he saw her sitting in the bench watching the children playing there and then he approached her.

"What's wrong, Anissina?" asked Severus.

"Well, I was actually planning to kill those humans," said Anissina. "But I know that would be going against our policy on killing humans."

"You did the right thing," said Severus. "As much as I don't like keeping them alive, killing at least one might lead us to the path of evil, we cannot allow ourselves to be swayed to evil."

"I know, we are already walking the path of darkness and we should at least restrict ourselves to that," said Clair.

"One thing more, don't get too chummy with Potter," said Severus. "Sooner or later something might happen to him, remember Antoine? He is obsessive; he could kill only to get to you."

Anissina understood, she had to take care on who she was most of the time and she hated it, she knew that she could stay with Severus as he knew the danger but the others didn't know she was a vampire, so she had to watch it.

"This stinks," said Anissina. 'Why do I have to be alone, because Antoine will target my friends."

"Anissina, you are never alone, I will always be here for you, as a father does his own daughter, so does an uncle with his niece," said Severus.

"You swear?" asked Anissina.

"You want a blood pact?" asked Severus.

"Yeah," said Anissina.

Severus passed his nail through his wrist and so did Anissina and they joined hands as the start for the blood pact.

"I, Severus Valterana Mycroft von Wincott, swear to always be there for my niece, whom I think of as my own daughter, for anything and everything that she needs and wants, I have been and always will be watching over her," said Severus swearing.

Golden light flashed through their hands and then chains of golden light went around their hands and the Anissina smiled, she felt that she was safe for the moment.

"Thanks Uncle Severus," said Anissina and then they hugged a warm fatherly hug.

Severus hugged tightly on Anissina, it was true he thought Anissina as his own daughter having raised her since she was reborn as a vampire.

"We better go," said Severus. "The others may be looking for you."

"Yeah, I guess so, Harry might be tearing his hair out," said Anissina standing up.

"I'll apparate there," said Severus as he grabbed hold of Anissina and then they disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina entered the order headquarters and then the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor with Harry on top of her hugging her, and shouting that he was so worried about her.

"Harry, Harry, I'm fine," said Anissina and stood up after Harry got out of her. "I told you that I would meet you here."

"How were you able to get out?" asked Hermione.

"I went into the street," said Clair. "I had to be careful of the cars though."

"Wait," said Hermione. "You went into muggle London?"

"Yeah," said Clair. "What about it?"

"Death eaters don't step to muggle land if they could help it," said Severus. "Anissina... I mean Clair knew about this, we did talk when we were out last night."

"Anissina, who's she?" asked Harry.

"A cousin of mine," said Clair lying smoothly. "She lives in Chicago."

"I see," said Harry.

"I'm going to my room," said Clair. "I've had a long day today and I want to be early for my interview with smeltings, I have to perform a piece out of all the instruments I can play and I need to practice."

"Ani… I mean Clair, you don't have a piano forte in your room," said Severus. "You could ask Sirius to allow you to play his grand piano on the living room."

"Yeah, if she could tune it you mean," said Sirius a bit gruffly.

"I can tune it for you," said Anissina. "I just need the tools."

Sirius went to a drawer and then gave the tuning pin to Anissina who set off working fixing the piano in the living room, after a full thirty minutes she rolled off and then sat on the stool and then played "Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca".

Sirius was floored, Clair fixed his mother's piano and she was really good in playing, the order members went around to listen, they were shocked to see Clair playing, she was in expert level, to be able to play that piece without looking at the piano sheets, Clair's eyes were on the keys and she really enjoyed playing music, in the end of that music she raised her hands to signify the end and then lowered it again to play another piece, This time it was "Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu".

"I gotta hand it to you Severus, you really train your niece to the maximum," said Sirius.

Harry kept looking at Clair as she played, he loved the music, Clair played another piece, it was meant for couples, "Debussy's Clair de lune" as she preparing to get out of the piano, when she was finished, Clair heard an applause and then she stood up and bowed.

"You raised your daughter well," said the portrait of Mrs. Black they all looked at her and they saw her smile. "Well, I don't object to all you scoundrels being in my house unless I can listen to music once in a while, it gets dreary not listening to music."

Clair smiled and then thanked the portrait and then headed to her room to practice, and rest, she was tired she used up a lot of physical energy just trying to save Harry and the others without letting them know that she was a vampire, placing her violin on the table and then she lay down and then her eyes closed ands he drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Severus decided to use the name Anissina, as it's much better than Clair, though Anissina would be used only by vampires and Clair by humans.

2.) I would rather you listen to the music as you read this fanfic… it's nice… having been born into a family that loves classical music it tends to rub off you…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	5. Opening of School

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Opening of school

Two months later, Anissina looked at her new house in Kensington Street, Severus had paid for it and had placed the house with a barrier for unwanted dark creatures, the only dark creatures that were allowed were Severus and herself, Antoine wouldn't enter until Severus made the wards recognize Antoine.

"Well, at least it's much better now, I can change the downstairs into an office," said Anissina.

"I already done that," said Severus as he approached carrying Anissina's bags, Anissina was also carrying hers, as well as her cello and violin case too, there was also a music room, where a Grand piano was in place, there was also a parlor room and a few of guest rooms, this was a really satisfactory house for Anissina.

"Well, you have your uniform with you," said Severus. "Your school books and all?"

"I have them," said Clair rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Severus nodded and then helped Anissina carry the bags into the house there Clair placed her bag on the living room and then faced her uncle, who removed a cage with owls and placed it across the room, one of them was a pure black bird named Sparta and the other was a spotted eagle like owl named Domino.

"This is Sparta and Domino," said Severus. "If you need help in anything or just want to contact me, feel free to send either one, you may have need of these two."

"I will uncle," said Anissina and then Severus went and hugged his niece and kissed her in the forehead like what parents do to their children.

"Just take care of yourself," said Severus. "I don't want you to be hurt, or else, I'm going to kill whoever hurts you, even if it's my youngest brother."

"I'll be fine," said Anissina. "I'll attend school, like a normal… well, normal human teenage detective."

"You better," said Severus. "I don't want the headmaster to call me for you wrecking the school like last time."

"Please, that gym was full of reanimated Zombies," said Anissina. "I just had to kill them all."

"By burning down the auditorium," said Severus.

"Well, I guess I went drastic on that one," said Anissina sheepishly.

"Yes, you did," said Severus. "Promise me, no more repeat performances."

"I promise," said Anissina.

"Well, you better get some sleep," said Severus as he turned around and then headed to the door. "Oh and by the way, call Scotland Yard, John's waiting for your call… once your phone's been fixed as well as the electricity."

"I will," said Anissina. "Bye uncle."

Severus waved goodbye and then waked away apparating to Hogwarts to prepare for school tomorrow, Anissina closed her door and then went to her room where she started unpacking her clothes and then she ironed her uniform, it was a long sleeve white uniform that was collared, it had black embroidery and it looked really elegant on her, she also had black school shoes that fit perfectly with it, she hanged them and then opened her books, vampires done really need rest up to two days, depending on how they use their energy, the last time was only Clair using most of her energy trying to slow down the vampire trying to get out and destroy and at the same time trying to keep the Death eaters from attacking.

When she was ready, Anissina set her alarm clock at five thirty and then went to bed.

-0-0-0-0-

The alarm clock rang in what seems like seconds to Anissina who groaned and then closed it and sat up, she would never get used to waking up to an alarm clock even in her five hundred years?

Anissina went to bathe and do the necessary thing and then went to her refrigerator and then took out a blood pack the one they used for blood transfusions, kindly left for Severus and her when John would leave for cases that demanded him to leave London.

After wards, Anissina kept some chocolate sticks in her bag as well as her books and stuff, and then she dressed into her uniform and then slung her bag and then took her violin, deciding that it is too heavy to bring her cello to school, so her violin will have to suffice, and then she took the bus to her school and then walked the rest of the way.

Clair stopped at the gate and then looked up at the school, it was beautiful, there was a statue fountain in the middle, and a brick pavement, and there was well trimmed grass and figurine bushes there as well, there were three sets of colored uniforms, red for the general, blue for the politician's children and as well as the children whose parents owns a company of some sort, and white for the elite and students who knew at least three musical instruments, this goes for children of counts, dukes and all sorts.

"Who might you be?" asked a very handsome voice causing Clair to turn, he just came out of his limousine, and noticed her standing there with a violin case, Clair noticed that he was drop dead gorgeous and that he had a regal manner in his air.

"I am Clair Wakefield," said Anissina.

"I am Viscount Richard Von Bielefeld," said the boy and he too removed his flute.

"Von Bielefeld?" asked Anissina immediately… this must be her nephew or some sort.

"Yes, do you know of my family?" asked Richard studying her curiously.

"Well, I'm kinda interested on this five hundred year old case," said Clair. "You know The Disappearance of Anissina Von Bielefeld."

"You mean aunt Anissina?" asked Richard.

"Aunt Anissina?" asked Anissina paling completely; she had just met the nephew she didn't know about.

"Yeah," said Richard then looked at her closely. "Funny, you look just like her."

"Umm, I got to go now," said Anissina and then walked away, it was too much to stomach, she was schoolmates with a descendant of her brother, she was definitely freaking out by now, that never entered her mind before, and she was floored with the information.

She was walking she passed a few people wearing a red and blue uniform, she stopped when she heard

"Hey duds, why haven't you brought Harry potty to us?" asked one of a fat boy's friends.

"Because Terrence, Harry saved my life, and it's Potter, not Harry potty, Harry potter," said Dudley.

"Aww, I wanted to go beat him up," said Terrence.

Anissina walked away and then entered the building for the white students and then went to the bulletin board and went to look for her name she saw that she was assigned a music class with Richard, and she groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long school year indeed.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair entered the classroom and then chose a seat beside from the window and a bit far to the door, a moment later Richard entered and then saw her and then smiled and approached her.

"If you want to talk about Aunt Anissina, just feel free to tell me," said Richard then laid a paper on her table with his numbers on it.

"Yeah, that'll be great," said Anissina, well she had the answer to knowing what her past life was, maybe she kept a journal or something, but she wasn't ready to meet her brother's descendants.

'Why is my human life suddenly coming back to me?' asked Anissina suddenly. 'I mean I wasn't really asking to know before.'

People started going in and then they started at Clair, she was a music student they noted for sure, but the girls noticed Clair idly fingering a embossed stationary that belonged to Richard, and they stared at it and at Richard, and they fumed, why give Clair his number when they were taking ages to ask for his.

Richard just kept looking at Anissina as she looked a bit nervous about something, she didn't know what to think, and she knew she had to stay away from him for him to be safe from Antoine, though could vampires have human nieces and nephews?

"Yes, we could," said Anissina loudly and then slapped her face. 'Vampires were once human after all.'

The teacher came in and then the class sat on chairs and then he turned around and then started at the class.

"Welcome to your third year," said the man. "I am James Antismore, and I will be teaching you chemistry and physics, as this is an advanced class, there will be no favorites… also there is a new student with us, her name is Clair Wakefield… Clair."

Clair stood up and then went to the front of the classroom and then faced them.

"Hello, my name is Clair Wakefield," said Clair giving a curtsy. "I am 16 years old."

"Clair can you tell me all about yourself," said the teacher.

"Well, what can I say?" asked Clair. "I am quite adept at archery, fencing and horseback riding; I can play the violin, cello and the piano, I love swimming and mysteries… I guess that's all I can say about myself."

"Thank you, Miss Wakefield" said the teacher and then Clair went to her seat and then sat down and then the day went on slowly.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time it was lunch, Clair was on the cafeteria just poking at her food, though she did take a few bites and then stood up and then threw the massacred food into the trash and then stalked out of the cafeteria and then into the grass where she made sure that the bench was clean before she sat on it and then she took out her chocolate cover stick box and then opened it and then ate a stick or mostly kept it on her mouth.

The rest of the day passed with the others getting to know each other, Anissina was careful not to divulge enough information to Richard, who kinda was spending time with her.

The week passed quickly and then the lessons started and Clair spent her time listening to the professor while she was looking out of the window that was until…

"There are a total of eight electrodes to an atom," said the professor. "If it goes overboard then it becomes..."

Clair's eyes opened wide as a person fell right in front of her window, she accidentally toppled from her desk causing a commotion, the teacher looking at her glaring and the students were looking at her.

Clair stood up and then opened the window and looked down and then looked away quickly, the girl's brains were scattered in the ground.

"Ohh, that's nasty," said Clair.

The other students wondered what it was and when they looked out they screamed the teacher saw that too and then tried to calm his panicking students, Clair tried to go to the dead body but then there were to many people, so Clair opened the window and then jumped out, the teacher and the students watched as she landed safely and then approached the dead body, by this time there were also students and teachers trying to approach the body.

"Stay away from the body," instructed Clair after reading the ID. "This is a crime scene and you cant step in."

Richard and the other students arrived and then saw Clair notice something, pull out a handkerchief and then picked it up.

"A bottle of medicine?" asked Clair and then opened it then closed it immediately; the stench coming from the bottle was summoning all dark creatures that was why Clair covered it immediately.

"Clair," shouted John approaching her as she was looking at the bottle of drugs.

"John," said Clair looking up and then they turned to the body.

"Oh, what a grisly sight," said John. "What happened?"

"She fell off the building," said Clair simply.

"You didn't…" said John.

"How could I when I was guarding the body from being manhandled," said Clair. "I'll go look at the roof."

With that she took off running towards the school and then Clair's advisor and the principal asked John the same question.

"You know Miss Wakefield?" they asked him.

"Well, yeah, solved some cases together," said John. "She's quite a famous detective in the states where she used to live… she solved a lot of cases there."

"She didn't mention that she was a detective," said the principal.

"No wonder she didn't really flinch or scream on seeing the body," said a girl. "She's used to it by now."

Clair arrived from the attic and then looked at them.

"Miss Gails wasn't alone in the roof, I saw several foot prints leaving the scene," said Clair. "We might be dealing with a homicide... oh wait, its my kind of case."

"You mean, in broad daylight?" said John.

"Yeah, that's why it bites at me so," said Clair a bit angrily then threw the bottle of drugs and then John caught it with his gloved hand. "Analyze that for me will you?"

"Yeah, I will," said John as he opened the bottle, Clair blanched at the smell and covered her nose, although John couldn't smell anything he covered it quickly.

The body was transported to forensics and then the area was taped with do not cross signs and will be that way for at least a week, Clair attended her classes as usual and then later after dismissal she took off running for home, with her bag and violin case and running all the way to the bus stand.

After arriving to her home she let herself in quickly and then went to her office and then started pacing around waiting for John to call.

Clair answered it after an hour of pacing and then she talked to John.

"Turns out that this is some sort of drug," said John. "Each capsule is laced with a depressant, small dosage can allow you to sleep at night but big dosages will induce you into a drug induced coma."

"Enough for the night breed to possess you," said Clair. "This is a new thing… we got to find out who's behind this and stop wherever is taking it."

"This could take days," said John.

"I agree," said Clair. "But we can cut it short, I can ask the principals of each department to search for students with the drugs."

"I wonder what sort of breed thought of this?" asked John.

"One I am willing to find out," said Clair. "I'll call you back."

With that she put the receiver down and then sat on the desk and then started writing her uncle.

_Dear Uncle Severus,_

_This is it a case I have been waiting for, though I wish it wouldn't happen at the school I am studying at, this is a dousy, the first of a new case I have encountered for a long time, a night breed is making drugs, to use so that it could let it fellow breeds possess humans, it's a kind of drug that let you into a drug induced coma, allowing the breed to immediately and "Willingly" posses the person, I am going to speak to the principals if the three departments tomorrow to conduct a search on students, I hope there are no more of these students with this drug,_

_Yours truly,_

_Anissina Von Bielefeld._

She used Sparta to deliver the message and then went out of her place to meet up with John but then he stopped in front of her with his car.

"Clair, something happened," said John. "It seems to have run away."

"I knew it, that breed's entered already," said Clair about to enter the car. "We need to stop it."

"Clair, you are still in your school uniform," said John.

Clair looked down and then her mouth formed an O as she saw that John was right.

"I'll be right back," said Clair running to the house, John waited for Clair to hurry and then soon she closed her door wearing her purple turtle neck sweater and jeans with flat closed shoes, she had her trench coat on and then she entered the car wearing her shades.

"Lets go," said Clair and then he drove away.

-0-0-0-0-

They were driving toward Scotland Yard when suddenly there came something that jumped right in front of their car and started scratching at the windshield, Clair clung at her seat staring at the breed that was terrorizing the car.

"John, brake," shrilled Clair.

John pressed the breaks and then skidded to the side, Clair got out biting her finger and sent her blood at the breed, the breed got hit in the arm and then jumped away, Clair materialized a sword and was going to the kill when the breed ran to the other road and Clair was about to follow when a car ran over it, Clair stopped and then saw a light pink goo that had a look of a face get out of the body and enter the manhole.

"Damn, the breed got away," said Clair.

"Well, I guess we have to return this body back," said John bending down, the driver had gotten out and he was panicking.

"Is she okay?" asked the driver.

"Yeah, it's not your fault," said Clair.

"Is she dead?" asked the driver.

"She'll be fine," said Clair again as John carried the body and placed her in the back car.

Clair paid the driver for his compensation for his car and then drove away, they returned the body to Scotland Yard and then they got out.

"Well, at least we can rest for tonight," said Clair. "He won't come out tonight, after the wound I gave it, it'll take some time to heal."

-0-0-0-0-

Next day the moment Clair entered the school she was bombarded by the students.

"There is nothing to fear, the answer will present himself," said Clair.

"But Clair…" said another and then another spoke the same, it was irking her vampiric ears and she covered it and then suddenly an arm laid on her she looked and saw that it was Richard.

"Hey, leave miss detective alone," said Richard. "She's trying to solve this case but you must let her leeway, to do it."

'Thank god for unknowing family members,' thought Clair as they parted to let her through.

Clair did her lessons as always and her music practice, and at nighttime, Clair wearing black slacks and a shirt and her usual shades.

They were driving when something landed on the roof their car and then started scratching at the roof.

"Hey, get your bloody hell out of my expensive car," snapped John, he sped up and then suddenly placed on the brakes a body slammed in the wind shield and then it got cracked, John pushed open the door, gun ready he went out of the car.

Clair got out and inspected the car and then whistled at the damage, it was really damaged.

"No wonder he's mad, you won't be able to pay for repairs by just scraping off from lunch money alone," murmured Clair to herself so that she wouldn't be heard.

Clair looked at the breed and then noted that it was a 43 year old man, who seemed to be possessed by a night breed, he probably was the main one, soliciting with the breed, but since it was hurt it turned to its disciple, for the moment at least.

"John, it's not dead, so don't kill him," said Clair. "We might need him for questioning."

"Got yah," said John and then he started firing his gun only to stun but the monster turning into human moved and John got him in the heart and caused him to fall, the breed angry at not getting his turn left to seek another prey who took the drug.

Clair went to the body and then felt the carotid and then shook her head saying that he was dead, Clair started searching for some Id but found a list, it was a list of names, she read it down and then gasped, Terrence Scott, was on the list and he was next.

"John, let's go to Scotland Yard, I know where the breed will strike next," said Clair. "Hurry, or that thing will kill just to eat."

John and Clair entered the car and then sped off to Scotland Yard, they rushed to John's office and then Clair pulled out the residential book and then found a lot of Scotts, Clair settled down and then started calling every house until…

"Hello, is this where Terrence Scott lives?" asked Clair. "I'm Clair, I go to the same school."

"Oh, my dear, he just went to Dudley Dursley's place for dinner," said Terrence's mother. "I can give you the number if you want."

"It's okay, I can look at the directory," said Clair. "Thank you."

With that she searched for the Dursleys and then copied the address down, and then tore the paper out and then grabbed John.

"I've got it now let's go," said Clair and then when they were in the car she instructed John to go to #4 privet drive, and step to it.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived, the order members there on duty were Remus, Tonks, Moody and Shaklebolt, they looked at a battered car and then got their wands ready when the door on the passenger's side opened and Clair got out.

"Hold it, it's Severus' niece," said Remus.

"Hurry or we'll be late," said Clair as she ran up the road.

Clair touched the doorknob on the door and then the dark creature ward reacted, Clair felt a jolt chorused though her and she screamed and stumbled back falling to the ground, John was right behind her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" asked John.

"I can't enter that house," said Clair as her face went in to an angry scowl. 'There's a ward preventing dark creatures to enter… damn.'

Suddenly there came screams erupting in the house.

"Damn ward, I can't go through," shouted Clair.

Suddenly there came a blood splatter by the window and then Remus and the others looked, and ran in, Clair and the others looked at them and then paled, they probably saw the reaction she had with the ward.

"We'll talk later," growled Moody at Anissina. "For now you'll help us stop whatever's inside."

He then lowered that ward and then Anissina got through, she rushed to the center and then saw the breed eating Mr. Dursley, Petunia was dead as well, Dudley was shaking like a leaf in a corner.

"I cant let you breeds do anything you want," said Anissina as her eyes turned gold and then she bit her finger and then formed a whip, she circled it around and then the breed screamed.

"Why, why… you monster," snapped the breed. "You lecherous monster… why wont you let me attain the light."

"You are a creature created by the darkness, and to the darkness you will return," said Anissina. "I lived for five hundred years knowing about this… and guess what… the light isn't what it is cut out to be… now get out of that body."

"Never," said the breed.

"I would have to…" said Clair but the breed interrupted.

"Kill me? If you kill me, you'll kill this boy too," said the breed.

"I have another thing," said Anissina and then she threw her whip around the body and that tied him up, Clair approached and then bit the boy in the neck, Remus and the others gasped at the sight, they knew at once that she was a vampire and they got ready if she attacked them as the breed was struggling.

Clair took a mouthful and then spat the blood into the ground, Clair then let her whip liquefy and they fell into the pile of purple blood, as it formed into a shapeless blob and it sizzled and then evaporated.

"Another case solved," said Clair as she laid Terrence down on the ground. "This one needs to do rehabilitation, though, he has way too much of this drug in his system, he's a dark creature magnet."

When she turned she saw them pointing their wand at her and she raised her hand, meaning that she wouldn't do anything.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Moody. "Let's do it in the Order headquarters… Severus too."

Anissina gave a wan smile, these were light wizards and they were particular about the dark, and that goes especially for vampires.

-0-0-0-0-

It was midnight when the order members met in Albus' office, Severus was there too, glaring at his niece, for blowing their cover, Anissina was looking around the office, the portraits were awake and they were looking at the two of them.

"Okay, let's get straight to the point," said Albus. "So you two are vampires?"

"Yes," said Clair and Severus obviously bored.

"You fight your own kind?" asked Albus.

"Yes, we do," answered Clair in her bored voice.

"How long?" asked Albus.

"Since I could remember," said Clair.

"It was different for me, I used to be a blood sucking monster, but something happened that made me see reason," said Severus. "Anissina here was unwillingly turned by my brother, to be his mate, so I took her away to give her whatever semblance of her life I could give, and yes we walk in the sun, we are the only vampire clan that can."

"So Anissina is your sister-in-law," said Minerva.

"Sister-in-law-to-be," said Severus. "But she simply refuses to be Antoine's wife… and I am happy with that suggestion."

"What are your real names?" asked Remus.

"My name is Severus Valterana Mycroft von Wincott," said Severus.

"And my name is Anissina von Bielefeld," said Anissina. "We are guardians for the balance between good and evil, and we dispatch the one's breaking the balance… yadda… yadda… yadda."

"Actually Albus, having vampires in our ranks would be useful," said Shaklebolt. "They can keep an eye on the vampire kind… see if they'll side with voldemort."

"We cant have too many dark creatures in our ranks," said Albus.

"I'm a dark creature," said Remus. "And I'm part of this organization, Severus is a vampire and he's a part of this organization, I suggest that Clair be one of us too… she's hundreds of years ready."

"By the way, what are we going to do about Harry?" asked Minerva. "Now that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are dead, who will Harry live?"

"He could live in my place, "said Clair. "I have extra bedrooms… and I'm no longer a minor, I can take them in... My house is on Kensington road."

They looked at her calculatingly, it was a good thing, a good vampire would provide a perfect protection to Harry as she wont die so easily, plus she'll use her powers to protect them.

"Fine," said Albus taking a dictaquill and parchment. "Severus, Anissina, you will take Harry in, though I want you to sign a contract that you will not harm, take blood, or kill him, you also will not show that you are vampires until my approval."

They agreed and then they signed the parchment using their real names and then it became official they were guardians to Harry.

"Harry will be delivered to your place tomorrow there he will stay for a week, only to get used to his new place, and after the week he'll return to continue his studies, and you'll see Harry during Christmas and summer break," said Albus.

"Fine," said Clair as she and her uncle get up to leave the office.

"Oh, Severus and Anissina," said Albus. "Please keep an eye out for Dementors."

"Dementors?" asked Anissina.

"Low level soul sucking breeds," said Severus.

"Ohh," said Anissina as she understood and then nodded. "Agreed."

With that they left the office and then headed to the floo so that Anissina would return home, so Anissina would prepare a room for Harry, Severus was helping as well.

"But uncle you said I cant let Harry get too close to me," said Anissina.

"You can get as close to him, but only show it in this house," said Severus. "We can't have Antoine thinking that you two are lovers."

"What about Dudley?" asked Anissina.

"Dudley's going to his Aunt Marge's place," said Severus. "Harry, isn't well liked by Marge so we took him in."

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day is it?" asked Anissina.

"You can count on it," said Severus. "You must be absent to morrow to meet Harry, in kings cross station."

"I will," said Anissina. "But first I must write that report."

"Okay," said Severus. "I will continue fixing this room."

With that the two vampires separated to do their different tasks, Clair to her office and Severus fixing the sheets in the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) There's an explanation, not all of Anissina's family were killed, Anissina's older brother was already married and Antoine didn't bother with the brother because he didn't feel like fighting him as Anissina's older brother was a superb swordsman and marksman… though Richard and her are going to be "Friends"

2.) I decided that the order members would find out that Severus and Anissina were vampires… but the order may be of service on one of Anissina's or Severus' cases… this will also allow me to use Severus in some cases too.

3.) I'm also fixing the way for Clair to solve the mystery in Hogwarts… yep folks there will be a mystery… it'll be easier for Clair to move around Hogwarts, Harry and the other teens wont know that Anissina's a vampire except for later… it's just the grown ups for now.

4.)

TweakyTwentyGurl


	6. The unfortunate love affair

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: The unfortunate love affair

Anissina woke up early and then checked the time it was almost ten in the morning, jumping out of bed and hurrying when she got ready and then a moment soon she was riding a cab to Kings cross station, when she arrived she walked around and then spotted Harry between platforms 9 and 10, she approached him.

"Harry," she asked and then he turned to face Clair.

"Clair," said Harry smiling. "So you're the one to pick me up."

"Well, yeah," said Clair. "Let's go, Harry."

They hailed a cab and then headed to Kensington road and then a moment later Harry was looking at the house, Clair placed the key in and then opened the door and then Harry entered and then looked around shocked.

"How do you like the place Harry?" asked Clair.

"This is a beautiful place you have here," said Harry.

"Well, let me show you around," said Clair and then took Harry's hand. "This is my office, don't touch the filing case, it's important, that's where I keep my case files."

"Ohh," said Harry.

"This is the kitchen," said Clair then showed the dining room and the sala and then showed Harry his bedroom and the Harry looked around it.

"Oh, and Harry, I am a detective so there are nights that I will spend outside doing cases," said Clair. "Those nights I would expressly forbid leaving the house, until I arrive home."

Harry nodded and then Clair headed out of the room and the took her coat and then placed it on, she was going grocery shopping, well at least grocery shopping for Harry as he was human and needed food to buy, well this was her first grocery shopping in a few hundred years, she'll just buy anything edible, and was back a few hours later.

-0-0-0-0-

When Harry came down at about three in the afternoon, Clair was sitting in the living room reading the book and then Harry approached her.

"Clair, what time is breakfast, lunch and dinner?" asked Harry.

"Oh, umm, you can eat whenever you're hungry," said Clair not looking from her book.

"Oh, right," said Harry and then went to the refrigerator then opened it and then gasped, the refrigerator was stuffed, and there were cakes, vegetables and more, enough to last them for a month. "Clair, why do you get so many?"

Clair blanched, that was really a lot but then she wondered if it was okay, I mean she was a vampire, she doesn't need to eat food, but she may have to help finish it so it won't get spoilt.

"Just eat whatever," said Clair. "I'll join you soon."

Clair closed her book and then joined Harry who was making sushi out of all the fish and rice she bought, Clair also set off to make sushi too, Clair cut herself with the knife and then placed the cut in her mouth and promptly healed it and then set off.

Lunch was a fun affair, they kept talking and laughing, Harry was telling Clair of Quidditch and everything.

"Though, there is this one thing," said Harry. "Dean had bites on his neck when he returned from his dinner a few hours late."

Clair blinked, she must tell Severus to watch it with his feeding, I'm sure the teachers haven't noticed it yet but the students do notice things that adults usually miss.

"Really," said Clair pretending to be interested.

"Yeah," said Harry. "The problem is that Dean doesn't remember how he got that."

'That's Uncle Severus for you, always thorough,' thought Clair to herself eating a sushi.

The day was fine, Clair was in her office sorting through her files, Harry was fixing all the stuff he left in his trunk around the room and he was relieved, he no longer had to worry about leaving the place unexpectedly, and his trunk was several pounds lighter.

-0-0-0-0-

For the next days Clair had school and then afterwards when she entered the house Harry arrived down with a cup of tea and some biscuits Clair smiled and then sat down, and took a cup and sipped it.

"Ah, that's refreshing," said Clair. "A cup of tea is quite refreshing."

Harry nodded and took his tea as well, though he didn't understand what tea was, he had to take several of those tea just for tea reading in divination and he really didn't like that.

"Say let's watch a movie tonight?" said Clair. "I feel like I want to have a break from normal boring life."

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" asked Harry.

"We'll see when we get there," said Clair. "Just go get your coat."

-0-0-0-0-

They arrived at the movie theater and then they picked a movie, it was an Adventure film, and they watched it, in short they enjoyed watching it and then after the movie they walked away to a restaurant, Clair and Harry were talking about the movie when Harry was pushed by a man who was wearing a hospital gown.

"Hey, watch yourself, we're walking here," shouted Clair and then they both were pushed aside by two men and then brandished their guns and pointed it at the man; Clair went to them and then lifted the gun.

"Hey, what's the big idea," said the man.

"You could hit civilians you know," said Clair.

Suddenly two men stopped right in front of the man guns crocked at him.

"Come on Robert, let's go back," said one of the men.

Suddenly the guy in the hospital gown snarled ad then jumped at the man and then burped some purple goo into the person's face and then Clair gasped.

"So he's a breed," said Clair and the man Clair was holding let go and then snapped at her.

"Now look what you've done, you busybody," snapped the man and then started running.

Clair rushed back to Harry and then pulled him aside.

"I have to help them," said Clair. "Please wait for me, and don't let anyone come near you, please do this for me."

'And don't let Antoine get you,' thought Clair as she saw Harry nod and then she smiled and then took off following the breed, she watched it go down the subway she started running but then she stopped as she felt her heard felt pleasure chorused through her, she stopped in dread, Antoine was nearby.

'Harry,' was the first thing she thought and then turned around and then Antoine was there smiling at her, she took a step back.

"Hello, Anissina," said Antoine going near her while Anissina continued to walk back until once again she was at the wall and he took her hand and the other in her waist.

"No, stay back, I…" said Anissina but then stopped as Antoine kissed her in the lips, Anissina tried to fight it but a moment later closed her eyes and then when the kiss broke Anissina hated herself for enjoying the kiss and she spat on the floor.

"Come back to me, Anissina," said Antoine. "Come back and let's watch the rising of the golden dawn together."

"Golden dawn?" asked Anissina.

"Yes, the golden dawn, is a new beginning for us dark creatures and I can't think of no one else to spend it with but only you," said Antoine.

"Leave me alone," snapped Anissina. "I will never be yours, you killed my parents."

"Ah, not only your parents, I killed your fiancée and his family as well," said Antoine smiling. "You see, when I want something I get it, even if I have to kill whoever is in my way."

"Fiancée?" asked Anissina paling, she had a fiancée and he turned her before she married, he truly was despicable.

"How does fate suit you now?" asked Antoine. "Soon, we will be able to have children, after the rising of the golden dawn."

"I will never have your children," snapped Anissina and then slapped him. "Just leave me alone."

With that she ran away, her thoughts running through what Antoine was saying, dark creatures able to give birth, that was a taboo someone must break to allow all dark creatures to be able to have children, and somehow she must stop that, even if she wanted so much to have her own kids.

-0-0-0-0-

The whole night with Clair being outside with Harry, Clair was very jumpy and kept looking around Harry wondered what was happening, and after their dinner, Clair sat up straight as she caught sight of Antoine entering the restaurant and caught sight of her, at first Antoine's face brightened then darkened when she saw that she was with some boy, Anissina saw that and she excused herself and left the table and then blocked Antoine's way to Harry.

"Anissina, who is he?" snapped Antoine.

"None of your bloody business," said Anissina. "You look like you caught me doing something wrong… don't be mad for I didn't nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong, this is wrong," snapped Antoine grabbing her arm. "You're cheating on me, you are mine; I turned you."

"I am never yours," said Anissina as she forced herself free.

"It's because of him is it," said Antoine.

"You keep your hands away from Harry," snapped Anissina. "He's my friend, or am I not in the liberty of having friends as well."

"Friends can turn to something else," said Antoine. "I cannot let him have you."

"Then I would suggest you leave us alone," said Anissina. "I was never yours to begin with and will never will."

With that she walked away, she laid a couple of bills on the table and waked away, with Harry on her side, Antoine was so mad he picked up a knife from the table and threw it at them, Anissina feeling the danger went to face it, she used her body as Harry's shield, the knife struck her chest inches from her heart, people screamed and Harry turned and caught Clair as she fell.

"Clair, Clair," shouted Harry and then saw the knife. "Oh… my… gosh."

By the way it was headed, it was supposed to hit his lung, killing him, Clair must have felt it and used herself as a shield, he was surprised that Clair would do that for him.

"Clair, someone, help," shouted Harry. "She's bleeding, help."

"I'm a doctor," said a man and then approached them.

"She doesn't have a heart beat," said the doctor. "Someone call the hospital."

"Leave her," said a voice causing them to turn. 'She'll live, if under my care."

"Professor Snape," said Harry.

"Mr. potter, please come with me," said Severus as he picked up his niece and then Harry followed then into an alley and then Severus apparated them into the living room of Clair's house; he laid Clair on the couch.

"Harry please get some potions in Clair's office," said Severus. "And take your time, she may have placed the code somewhere in your office, I don't want Clair to do ballistic because her office is a wreck."

"Yes sir," said Harry and then set to the office to find the code and then when he was gone, Severus removed his glove and then cut his wrist he then spilt his blood over the wound closing it and Clair woke up.

"Ouch," said Anissina.

"How do you feel?" asked Severus.

"Like being stabbed by a knife," said Anissina. "How did you know I was hit?"

"We have a bond remember, you drank my blood the moment you woke up after being turned," said Severus. 'The father-daughter bond to be exact.'

"I felt the same pain when you were hit and then I just had to check if you were all right," said Severus.

"I'm fine," said Clair.

"Oh you have to pretend that you're still unconscious, Harry went to get healing potions," said Severus.

"Oh right," said Clair lying down and then closing her eyes, which was lucky as Harry brought them a few seconds later, Severus gave them to Clair who swallowed it trying not too grimace, then she was brought up to her room where she was sternly told to stay there.

Not wanting to fight their clan leader, she gave a small nod, and then went to sleep, Severus became clan leader because he was the eldest, when Charles De Dufont a French vampire and founder of the daywalker clan died Gabriel Hellsing, Charles bequeathed the clan leader position to Severus as he was the eldest being the first childe he turned, and also Severus' powers were those of a level A vampire thus he us a true nosferatu, he also trained Clair with her powers before she helped Severus with cases, so Clair is also a true nosferatu, a level A vampire, though they never showed much of their true powers, since Severus set restrictions that can they can only be used on truly high level night breeds and other dark creatures, Vampires that break taboos by trying to become more immortal then they already are and that goes the same with others like werewolves.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair woke up early and changed into her uniform and then climbed down to see Harry in the kitchen baking, she stopped and her mouth dropped in shock, on the table were a lot of pastries.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Clair, you're awake," said Harry in relief. "I couldn't sleep so I had to do something."

Clair approached Harry and closed the stove, as the pancakes were cooked and then she looked at Harry in the eyes.

"Stop, you need to sleep," said Clair using her hypnotism on Harry. "Rest."

And then touched Harry in between his eyebrows and Harry fell down asleep, Anissina caught him before his head hit the stove and then looked apologetically at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you do need your rest and I don't have time to run and get the dreamless sleep potion in my office," said Clair and then carried Harry to his room and then fixed the light weight blanket on him and then smiled and then left the room with Harry sleeping soundly and then locked her house and then walked to the bus stop.

When she arrived at the school, the music and elite groups were talking about something, there was an announcement in the school bulletin board saying that there won't be any classes, but all music students will have to audition and its part of their attendance, it is for the queen's birthday.

"What's this about the queen?" asked Clair.

"You didn't hear?" asked another music student. "The queen asked this school to do a concert on her birthday, only the best will play of course, those lucky people will play in front of the queen, and it's a mighty honor."

"Really," said Clair and then brushed it off not really interested, she helped the royal family a few times in the past, and decided that the honor should go to them now.

"Clair Wakefield, you are wanted in the principal's office," said the announcer and then Clair sighed and then walked to the office and then knocked on the door.

"You called for me sir?" asked Clair and then stopped there beside the principal was…

"John," said Clair.

"Clair there you are," said John then looked at her uniform.

"What is it?" asked Clair.

"We need you to look for someone," said John.

"I don't do missing persons cases," said Clair.

"Oh, it's your kind of case," said John. "His name is Andrew Walter mouth, two days ago he was admitted into the hospital because of a bullet on his head, he was on a coma, yesterday at precisely 5:54pm the nurse found his bed empty, he killed three on our men with an acid that wasn't you know, earthly."

He gave Clair a picture and then she gasped it was the breed she met last night.

"Fine, I'll take this case," said Clair.

"I knew that you'll take your reward," said John pointing at his neck.

"I'll take 5% percent of your commission payroll as well," said Clair,

"What?" asked John. "Why?"

"My uncle has taken on a ward, and is keeping him in my house, so I need to regularly stack food in the house often now, though take outs would be great," said Clair.

"I'll have the chief talk to you about giving you an individual payroll when he pairs you with me," said John. "I need the money for my car."

"We will talk about your car after the case," said Clair turning around to leave the office. "And after school."

"Oh, yeah, Andrew's fiancée is coming with us," said John rubbing his neck.

"WHAT?!" shrilled Clair coming and then slammed her hands down. "I don't want civilians seeing how I work."

"She insisted on it," said John.

"Tell her it's dangerous where we're going, it's on the underground tunnels in the subways," said Clair as she turned around and then turned to face him and pointed to the floor. "Things can fall on your head down there, I can't be held responsible for two humans dying."

"Humph, I know how to take care of myself," said John crossing his arms.

"Just make sure you bring your gun," said Clair. "Did you make it on my specifications?"

"Yeah, yeah, explosive rounds with mercury tips," said John.

"Good," said Clair. "You're going to need it on this case… may I be excused."

"Of course," said the principal and then once Clair was gone he turned to John. "She customed your gun?"

"Yeah, for some cases," said John. "You don't want to know."

-0-0-0-0-

Clair arrived home and then headed to her room to dress out of her uniform and then chose shirts and slacks with her usual trench coat and her booths and then went down to have dinner with Harry.

Harry had already fixed the plates and had cooked dinner, Clair sat down and then took the dinnerware, and it was another time for her to teach etiquette to Harry as his eating habits were atrocious.

Harry was learning quickly, the napkin on the lap and proper eating etiquette and all, in the beginning he would be sloppy but Clair was a bit strict on his eating habits keeping an eye on him as he ate… he was a bit better.

The doorbell rang and then Clair wiped her mouth and then stood up and then opened the door to see John standing there with a woman.

"Hi Clair, can we go?" asked John.

"Umm, not yet, Harry and I are heaving dinner," said Clair.

"Harry? Who's Harry?" asked John.

"The ward uncle Severus took in," said Clair letting them in. "Harry, this is John Cartwright, a Scotland Yard detective that's helping me in some cases."

"We are actually helping each other," said John as he placed an arm around Clair, Harry felt a pang of jealousy but shaking it down, wondering where it came from.

Clair removed the arm and then glared at John she never wanted to be manhandled by any man except Severus, she walked forward and then sat on her place and continued eating.

"You're eating?" asked John suddenly. "I thought that…"

Clair turned back and then glared at John telling him to shut up and he did, Clair cordially invited them for dinner and they agreed and then a moment later after Clair set the dishes on the dishwasher and congratulated Harry on his table manners, she then left to do her case.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure, Andrew went down here?" asked Miss Murray as they headed down the stairs and into the subway.

"Yeah, last night I saw him go down," said Clair. "He hasn't gotten out yet."

"How would you know that?" asked Miss Murray.

"Because I am an expert in this," said Clair.

They entered the subway and walked a few more until they noticed a hole in the wall, Clair got down and inspected it, and the wall was melted by some kind of acid.

"He went this way," said Clair and then entered the tunnel. "Remember John, point your gun at the breed but not at me, I'll heal slower if I was shot at."

"Heal?" asked Miss Murray.

"Nothing really," said John quickly.

Clair studied her surrounding, it was really dark with several open tunnels as far as her eyes can see and then raised her hand as she smelt the breed nearby and they stopped and looked at Clair,

"Be careful guys," said Clair. "This is a perfect place for him to set a trap."

They walked forward and then suddenly Clair heard a slight movement and then Clair using her speed went in front of the fiancée and let the breed jump on her, as she struggled with the breed the acid dripped on her coat burning it.

"Oh… this was my favorite trench coat," snapped Clair as she punched the face of the breed causing it to fly.

The breed saw the anger on Clair's face and that she was ready to go vampiric right there, he ran away.

"Andrew," said the fiancée rushing to follow but Clair stopped her.

"No, it's too dangerous," said Clair.

"Dangerous?" asked the Miss Murray. "Why, he's my fiancé."

"He's no longer your fiancé, he's a monster," said Clair. "Did you see the way he was about to attack you."

The fiancée pushed Clair away angrily.

"He wasn't going to attack me, he was going to hug me," said the Miss Murray.

"You're delusional," said Clair as she removed her trench coat and threw it on the ground discarding it. "John, watch her, I'm going in."

"No," said a voice which caused John to turn pointing his gun as well as Clair to turn to see Antoine. "Leave him alone Anissina, the golden dawn is imminent you mustn't stop it, in fact you are merely to witness it."

Then he floated down and then rounded his arm around Anissina's waist.

"Actually you were supposed to mere witness it with me," he said but Clair slapped Antoine in the cheek.

"I do not want to be manhandled by anyone especially you," said Clair. "Just leave me alone."

With that she continued on her way with John and Miss Murray, they found the breed there eating a rat, it turned around and snarled at them.

Clair bit her finger and let the sword form with her hand in the shadows once there she started to charge, she sliced at it but it kept on evading, Miss Murray took John's gun and then fired at Clair, Clair stopped shocked as she felt the bullet pass through her right shoulder she fell.

Miss Murray, threw the gun, ran and got her fiancée and then left eh scene, Clair was grasping her shoulder, and John ran and then staunched the wound.

"Come let's get you home," said John.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair arrived home and then she sat on the couch, John went to get wash cloths and towels as well as the first aid kit that was in his car, he cleaned he wound and then bandaged it, he bid Clair a good night and left, Clair went to her office and then took a healing potion to speed up her healing since her powers were a bit depleted by mercury.

The next day, Clair felt weak, all she wanted to do was stay in bed until her strength was fine by the time it was morning, the healing potion having done its work and it had also removed the mercury in her veins.

By the time it was afternoon John went to pick up Clair in her home, wearing a shirt and pants as well flats, she saw them heading somewhere.

"Where are we heading?" asked Clair.

"Scotland Yard located the home of the fiancée," said John. "The sniper squad as well as the ordinary squad are heading there right now."

"That won't kill it," said Clair. "It will run back to its place… John head to the subway, I will meet it there."

"All right," said John as he went U-turn heading to the subway.

Clair went down and then waited for the monster, soon the breed came crashing down and then stopped at see Clair, who gave a smile.

"I anticipated your move," said Clair then bit her finger and formed her sword.

The breed attacked and then Clair blocked it with the flat of her sword and then the breed threw a fire extinguisher she dunked and then hit the trails causing fire to erupt with gas and open electricity Clair fought it until she stabbed the thing on the gut, the breed turned top human and then held the sword in place.

"What? Act like a normal breed and get out of the body," said Clair, but the breed only dug it deeper into him, Clair let go in shock and then the breed fell.

Clair watched as he struggled in the fire and moved mo more and so did the breed as it escaped the sword liquefied and hit the breed and then it evaporated, Clair got out of the station and walked to the car John was waiting for her.

"You got him?" he asked.

"Yeah, John, the breed never left the body he died as if he was human," said Clair.

"Well, at least it's over," said Clair and then entered the car.

"So you eat food," said John.

"Yes," said Clair rolling her eyes.

"You wanna eat somewhere?" asked John.

"No thanks," said Clair. "I have to write that report and send a letter to Severus."

"It's okay," said John as he parked the car in front of her house and she climbed out.

"I'm sorry," said Clair talking to him. "But if it's a date you're after, were so different, I'm a vampire and you're a human, we can never be together."

With that she entered her house and then closed then placed on a smile, as she turned to face Harry.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked as she set about helping Harry with dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

TweakyTwentyGurl


	7. The Failed Summoning of Sam Hain

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

Note: Jon a character appearing in this chapter is pronounced as Yon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: The Failed Summoning of Sam Hain

"I don't believe this," said Clair looking at the bulletin board in her school glaring at it wishing that it would brunt to the ground. "I didn't even want to be in the queen's concert."

Her name was part of the chosen of those to perform in front of the queen, and she really was hoping that it would be for another.

"What's wrong?" asked Richard curious. "You don't want the honor?"

"I have too concentrate on my cases," said Clair and then headed away. "I can't be distracted by this orchestra."

"But…" said Richard. "People will kill for your position."

"Then I'll just have to ask them to give it to someone else," said Clair and then headed to the faculty room.

-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean it's fixed?" asked Clair. "I don't want to be a part of this orchestra."

"It's fixed, Miss Wakefield, you have to play," said the music teacher. "You are one of the best to audition."

"I didn't really audition," said Clair slapping her face in exasperation. "I only did it for the attendance."

"Well, Miss Wakefield you are playing, the practice will be after school, next week will be the main event," said the teacher.

"But what about my cases?" Clair asked.

"I don't care about your cases," said the music teacher. "But this is for the queen, to make her happy and we want her to be always happy."

"How… Patriotic," said Clair. 'I'm a vampire, neither state nor land or anything human has hold of me, I'm free to do whatever I want when I want.'

But then she knew this guy wouldn't listen to everything she would say and she knew that she had to agree, or her grade would be in danger, she got out of the faculty a bit angry.

"So, how did it go?" asked Richard.

"Not a word," said Clair. "I'm just glad Harry went back when he had too."

"Harry? Who's Harry?" asked Richard.

"A Ward of my uncle, I'm watching over him too," said Clair. "Since he stayed in my place for a week."

"Oh," said Richard. "So what do you want to eat this lunchtime?"

"I think I'll love some pasta, and some parfait for lunch," said Clair.

The day passed it was lunch time Richard ate with Clair, much to the bereavement of the female population of the school.

"What does he see in her," asked the president of The Richard von Bielefeld fan club.

"Well aside from being pretty she's a detective too," said another girl.

"Well, anyone can be a detective right, I mean its just looking for clues and stuff," said another girl.

"Au contraire my friend," said Clair turning to face them. "By the way you are saying is that everything is a clue… you have to look for significant evidence of the case, plus you need to have a badge or a license to enter a crime scene, and plus seeing death is not your average cup of tea in the morning."

Suddenly her cellphone rang and she answered it, the school allowed her to use her cellphone because of cases.

"Hello," said Clair.

"Clair, we need you here right now, there has been a family murder here," said John. "they were drained of blood; their eldest teenage daughter was looked like she was aped before she was drained."

"John, keep your men out of there," said Clair as she stood up and then headed to the principal's office and knocked Richard who followed stayed outside the office. "Sir may I have permission to go outside of the school?"

"Why?" asked the principal.

"It is of utmost urgency," said Clair. "A family has been murdered, and I need to be on the scene."

"Very well, get your assignments from Your friend when you meet," said the principal writing a note and then gave it to Clair.

Clair exited and then Richard faced her.

"You can meet at my place tonight," said Richard. "There I can give you the assignment."

Clair nodded and then ran to the gate and there she passed the note and then left the school, she talked to John and then arrived at the crime scene, she came in and then looked at the untouched crime scene she bent over and then inspected the neck there as plain as day, two pin pricks, she let go and then stood up.

"its vampires," said Clair.

"Vampires?" asked John.

"Yes, Vampires," said Clair. "What else do you have for me?"

"Well, for starters there is something," said John and then pointed to a wall and then Clair looked, there written on the wall in blood was…

"Using the blood of my victims I call upon thee Sam Hain," said Clair translating it. "He's going to summon Sam Hain."

"Sam Hain?" asked John.

"Do you know your Celtic history?" asked Clair. "Sam Hain is a god of death, normally his day is at the beginning of November, you know, the holiday of the dead, on October 31st, the Celtics would offer food and large fires to drive away the ghost, they believe that the veil that separates the living and then dead are at it's weakest."

"So Halloween started by the festival of Sam Hain," said John.

"Exactly," said Clair. "There is a ritual that can summon Sam Hain into this realm… the ritual of the seventy-two."

"Seventy-two?" asked John.

"Yes in the kaballah the number of god is seventy-two," said Clair. "Look for a number."

He sent his men to look for a number and they found it, it was written in blood that left them baffled, Clair bent down and then nodded.

"It's the tetragrammaton," said Clair. "This is ten."

Then she removed a paper and then started writing it on the paper.

10

5+10

6+5+10

5+6+5+10

"There don't you see it?" she asked showing the paper to them.

"I don't get it, "said John, Clair sighed and then started writing some more.

10

5+10=15

6+5+10=21

5+6+5+10=26

----------------------

Total = 72

"You see it now?" said Clair.

"Yeah, I do see it," said John. "But what does it mean."

"There will be seventy two crimes," said Clair. "These vampires are making an upside down star, the center of which will be where Sam Hain will come, we need to stop the summoning at all cost… or humanity as we know it will be gone… oh yeah, don't forget to shot these bodies on the head, they were drained by vampires, if moonlight touches them they'll turn into ghouls, they'll kill and eat your flesh… so you better take care of them immediately."

"O… of course," said John horrified at what he had heard as Clair went out to take a breath of air.

-0-0-0-0-

For the next two weeks was hectic, between evenings of visiting crime scenes and stakeouts, and no time for sleep and music practice, even a vampire can feel fatigue, twice she literally fell asleep on the classroom, plus the press got hold of their case and now would bombard the school for an interview with Clair, but thanks to Richard he should save her when she would be ambushed.

"Thanks Richard," said Clair as she hid from the reporters that were pursuing her.

"No problem," said Richard. "Why are they following you here?"

"I'm working in this case," said Clair. "But I strictly told John not to tell anyone the particulars, so I guess that's what peaked the media's attention."

"Do you think I can help," asked Richard.

"Thanks but it's a no," said Clair fearing for the safety of her nephew. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Richard nodded though a bit sad, he felt like what Anissina felt hundreds of years ago, the feeling of confinement and that there isn't any fate, apparently Richard read the journals of Anissina, to the end two nights before her disappearance.

"Now, I know how aunt Anissina felt," said Richard.

Clair leaned slightly looking at Richard wondering what he was thinking about, a curiosity sparked in her and then she faced him fully.

"How do you know this Anissina's feelings?" she asked.

"I read her journals," said Richard.

"I… huh? Can I see those journals?" asked Clair suddenly. 'Maybe I can at learn the date of my human birthday.'

"Umm, yeah, if you can come visit my place someday, my parents would like to meet you," said Richard.

"You… your parents?" asked Clair. 'Great more nieces and nephews.'

"Well?" asked Richard, wondering at the sudden change of mood, she looked like she wasn't ready for something, in fact, Anissina wasn't ready at all to meet her family and to know her past.

"I… am still not ready," said Anissina fidgeting slightly. "At least not at this time."

Richard wondered at her special curiosity to Aunt Anissina and her certain reluctance to meet the family… what if…

'She's a von Bielefeld too only on the outside, Maybe she's a descendant of Aunt Anissina,' though Richard wondering who she was.

Anissina looked through and then dashed through the curt yard, it was time for her practice and then she sat down in the third row, cello section, she took her borrowed cello and then readied it, and she'll be bringing her own cello to Buckingham palace.

They were going to be practicing some waltzes, and some of the compositions of other composers, "Rule Britannia", "god save the queen" as the birthday song and more.

"Ready, let's start," said the music teacher. "We will start with an andante, and after that we will switch to an allegro."

He then tapped the stand and raised his stick, the music students who weren't in the beginning had their instruments on standby, but just as the first note rang when the doors opened and the practice was interrupted.

"Miss Clair, what can you say about the recent killings?" asked a reporter.

"Miss Clair is it true that you and Detective Cartwright help each other in cases and that you solve all of them?" asked another as they crowded pushing their recorders to her face.

"I… I have no comment," said Clair. "What Mr. Cartwright and I are doing is strictly confidential, now please excuse me you are disturbing a very important practice."

"You heard her, get out, this is for the queen's birthday," said the teacher.

The reporters had to follow and then Clair sighed in relief, but only for a moment as they started with the practice, there was also a chorale singing the national anthem, by the time it had ended, Clair was tired, and packed the cello away and placed it back on the stand and then carried her violin case and then left the school running she kept checking her watch, sunset was almost in, and she had to hurry, she didn't notice a car following her as she entered her gate, there Richard waited. A moment later Clair got out wearing a shirt and pants, she had her new trench coat on her arm and then the gate and then walked down; she looked at her watch and at the sun.

"It's almost time," said Clair as she headed to Scotland Yard walking, Richard followed as well.

Clair bid hello to the passers by and then talked to some people politely and all, she even stopped a person stealing a woman's purse by catching hold of the thief and taking the bag back and returning it to the woman who thanked her graciously.

When Clair arrived John was running to his car but stopped when he saw Clair there.

"I was going to pick you up you know," said John.

"It's them again isn't it?" asked Clair.

"Yeah," said John. "get in, let's go."

Clair got in and then they rove away and then Richard was about to follow but his father called and he had to go home, Clair turned to John in the car.

"So how did you found out?" Clair asked.

"Well, listen to this, "he said and placed the tape into his car radio.

------------------------------------recording----------------------------

First thing Clair heard was a woman shouting in pain followed by sobbing

"Scotland yard how may I help you?" said the operator.

"Hello, we need help," said a woman. "there's two men here and they're monsters… they… they bit my husband's neck and oh god my daughter."

"Where are you now ma'am?" asked the operator.

"I'm hiding in the kitchen," said the woman. "We need help, please… I…"

The woman screamed and then there was evil laughter then the line went dead.

-------------------------------end of recording---------------------------

"I don't like this at all," said Clair. "Can you hurry?"

John floored the accelerator and then they rushed to the scene, there Clair's realization had been achieved, there was the family dead as well as the mother near her was a broken cellphone, which was apparently stepped on, Clair beat the wall in anger creating a huge hole on hit.

"Search the premises for a clue, don't forget to…" said Clair as she saw a curtain move she went right in front of John and then the ghoul got out and went straight for a guard, Clair took a knife and then threw it at the ghoul and then it pierced the head and then the ghoul didn't stop moving.

"What does this mean?" asked John as the guards.

"It means the vampires know that we are on to them," said Clair. "And this also means that there'll be another attack… Guns out and ready we are under attack from ghouls… John give me a spare gun."

Clair took the gun and then a few extra cartridges and then readied to fight.

"Stay alert, they might attack unknowingly," said Clair.

"Who are these guys?" asked John.

"Ordinary passersby," said Clair.

"You mean," said John.

"This was just a setting for the summoning of Sam Hain," said Clair. "The vampires must raise an army to help Sam Hain with his work, but I didn't think that they'll start making ghouls now."

Suddenly a few twenty or more ghouls broke through the basement door and then started attacking them, a few guards were killed and that was when they started firing, Clair fired steady shots into the head, as if she had a third eye in her forehead, her eyes reflecting from the moonlight, golden like the sun, but empty, cold, angry, as if she was born to do this, her aim was true it hit the fore head of the ghouls and they fell.

"Clair, our numbers are diminishing," said John.

"Retreat," said Clair refilling her last cartridge. "I'll stay right here."

John gave the order of retreat and then nodded to Clair who bit her finger and then materialized a dagger the pointed side facing the wall on her right side and then she charged, her fast movement decapacitated them a mere moments and then on the last one she just grabbed the head and then squished it between her hand, after wards her eyes returned to their bluish shade and then left the house.

"The bodies had turned into ghouls," said Clair. "There's nothing to see here now."

"All right," said John. "Let's get going back to headquarters… the chief might call."

Clair nodded and then got into the car but then her nose caught the smell of blood and then she started running in that direction, it seemed the vampire who was controlling the ghouls had currently left he was probably watching if the ghouls he left would probably kill them all… to bad for him… he still reeked of blood.

"Hey Clair… wait for back up," shouted John. "And where are you going."

'Where is he going?' asked Clair as she ran away from John she jumped into the air as the scent was much better to follow in the sky.

She landed at a mansion gate and then she looked at the gate name and then she paled when she read the name that was on the top of the gate.

"Oh, no, not again," said Clair panicking.

The name on top of the gate was… VON BIELEFELD

-0-0-0-0-

Clair door belled and then the intercom activated. Clair was impatiently tapping her foot but then the maid answered it.

"Who is it?" asked the butler.

"I'm Clair Wakefield," said Clair after pressing the receiver button. "I'm here to see Richard."

"Richard's not here right now," said the butler bored.

"Clair?" asked a voice, which Clair recognized as Richard. "It's okay, Aldelbert she's a personal friend of mine… let her in."

The gate opened and then Clair entered knowing that it would be inevitable now that she might meet with her past, she was scared, excited and worried at the same time, she couldn't believe that it would be coming to this, she reached the front door and then swallowed nervously and then knocked on the door.

A fifty or so year old butler opened the door and then was awestruck at her resemblance to the Von Bielefeld family, and wither nervous about something Aldelbert was certain she was related to the family illegitimately.

"Hi, you must be Aldelbert," said Clair. "Where is Richard?"

"He's showing our guest a duet with his sister," said Aldelbert. "You may join him in the music room, I will lead you there."

"Thank you," said Clair and then followed they passed a corridor where several portraits were there, she kept looking at the portraits but stopped at a specific one, the butler hearing her stopped turned around to see her staring at the picture of a woman there in a Victorian gown, lace gloves holding a lacey umbrella, she was smiling lovingly while standing beside an apple tree in the shade, Clair touched the frame.

"Anissina," said Clair.

"Yes, that is lady Anissina," said the butler curious. "How did you know?"

"I just know," said Clair mysteriously. "But who drew that?"

"Her fiancée," said the butler. "Franklin Aldington"

"Franklin," murmured Clair then shook her head. 'What am I doing? Focus, Anissina.'

She continued to follow and then he opened the door to the music room at once she was assailed by the smell of the blood of the last crime scene, she took a couple of steps back and the butler took hold of her, she looked at the vampires they were both well cultured men, and they seemed to be of nobility as they sat there listening to the music.

"Are you all right miss?" he asked.

"Yes," said Clair. "I just need to get a breath of fresh air."

"Clair?!" exclaimed an excited Richard as he finished his piece. "So you couldn't stay away from this place."

"eheh," said Clair.

"Mother, father, this is Clair Wakefield," said Richard. "She is a wonderful de…"

Clair elbowed Richard in the ribs and then cleared her throat, she looked at the two vampires and one of them was talking to the other, the other nodded and then stood up and the Von Bielefelds turned to face them.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but it's time," said one.

"Yes, it's time, the summoning of Sam Hain must not be hindered," said the second. "You have been chosen as a sacrifice."

The Von Bielefelds took a step back in fear as well as the butler, he didn't know what to do but as he ran but he was knocked unconscious by one of the vampires that had managed to enter the place, Clair knew that they were trapped and then she knew what she had to do, she stepped into the middle cutting them off by stretching her arms to the side.

"Stop, I wont let you harm my family again," said Clair.

"Family?" asked the father.

"Leave us be," said one of the vampires. "You weren't chosen."

"Harm a head of my nieces and nephews, you will be on my personal death list," threatened Clair.

"Hmm, just who do you think you are?" asked another vampire. "You can't stopped Voldemort's plans."

Clair's eyes silted in anger and then she glared at them, in anger, so they were working for Voldemort, she wondered how many others were now working for the taboo breaker.

"My name is Anissina Von Bielefeld, I will never let any harm come to them, like what Antoine did to me five hundred years ago," said Anissina.

"Five hundred years ago?" asked the vampire. "Then you must be…"

"Yes, I'm a vampire," said Clair. "I'm from the Dufont clan."

Both vampires took a step back and then looked at each other in fear.

"The… the day walker clan," said The vampire. "I hear they can use blood as a weapon."

Anissina smirked and then bit her finger and then the blood materialized into a sword and placed it on her side.

"You though right," said Anissina.

"You traitor, siding with mortals," said a vampire.

"Luc, it's okay, we'll kill this mangy sow along with the rest of her family," said another.

"I agree with you Jon," Said Luc.

Anissina turned to her family, as they looked at her in wonder, Richard was shocked he was gaping at her in shock, they all stared at her gold eyes, and knew that she was a vampire.

"Richard, bring your family out of the manor first, I'll take care of these vampires," said Anissina.

"Y… yes, Aunt Anissina," said Richard and the ushered his family out of the room and out of the house.

Anissina smiled at them and then turned to the two vampires and then both parties both parties attacked, Luc made his nails longer while the other used knives, then suddenly they charged, Anissina swung in midair hurting them both, and when they landed, Clair removed a knife that was on her side and the wound healed.

"What?" Luc asked. "How do you plan to solve this? We are all Vampires."

Taking the knife and a phial of a red substance she dipped the knife into the phial and then threw it at them, it hit Yon on the leg but he removed it and then the wound healed.

"You cant kill me with poison," said Jon but suddenly he keeled over and the turned to dust, Luc bent down and started at his brother's dust in horror.

"What was that red stuff?" asked Luc.

"Dead man's blood, asshole," said Anissina, dead man's blood is lethal to vampires and then materialized more daggers and threw them after dipping them into the solution, Luc's reflexes were astounding, and Anissina had to stop a moment later.

"I must say, your reflexes are astounding," said Clair.

"I have most of your powers," said Luc. "I trained myself to reach Nosferatu."

"Oh," said Clair. "I haven't had the chance to reuse my powers in ages… releasing art restrictions from level 3, level two and level one, asking confirmation to use Vlad initiative."

Somewhere in Hogwarts Severus stopped and then he went into a trance to see what Clair was wanting to use the Vlad initiative, he cursed at blowing her cover at her own family but then understood her feeling of wanting to never have to experience loosing her family again.

"Conformation to use the Vlad initiative acknowledged, Vlad initiative initiated," said Severus and then he went out of his trance and continued on his duties.

Back to Anissina she smiled evilly and then a darkness started behind her, then the darkness earned eyes, and soon the darkness earned shape of dogs, they all surrounded Clair and she smiled, Luc gasped in horror, he didn't know that a vampire could do that.

"Well, if you are Nosferatu, bring your hell hounds out," said Clair. "Prove to me that you are what you say you are, a true Nosferatu."

Luc bolted and then Anissina made one gesture with her arm and then hellhounds went after Luc, one of the hounds caught up after Luc and bit off the leg, Luc started hooping in fright but the other hound got to the other and he fell down.

Clair neared them and then looked at him calculatingly.

"Well, I'm waiting," said Clair.

"You monster!" shouted Luc.

Clair glared at him angrily and bent forward and then pulled Luc's hair so he was in level with her.

"If I'm a monster, what does that makes you?" asked Clair. "A vigilante? A killer or a coward?"

She threw Luc down and then she walked around Luc.

"You serve This lord Voldemort, what did he promise you?" she asked. "Perhaps a buffet of naked virgin women where you can feast and do anything as you please? You are pathetic, we are vampires, we are a proud race people like you tarnish our name, we would like to be kept at a certain animosity, but what do you do? You join the dark side… that is why people hate us so much."

"You… you traitor, you are nothing but a dog," shouted Luc. "You join with these humans, sooner or later you'll be killed by the people you work so hard to protect."

"SILENCE," shouted Clair and then stood up and then looked at the broken vampire disdainfully. "If I am but a dog, then you are dog food."

She opened her arms and then the dogs around Clair snarled and then she smiled at him and Luc started to crawl his way out.

"Sic him boys," said Clair and all at one the hounds attacked him he screamed in pain and a moment later he turned to dust as his heart was pierced and then the hounds disappeared and then Clair walked away and then exited the house to see the whole family there.

"Aunt Anissina," said Richard. "Is this true, you're a vampire?"

"Yes, this is true Richard," said Clair. "This was why I was reluctant to be your friend; I still didn't know that I still have human relatives."

"If you are Anissina, why do you need your own journals?" asked Richard.

"If a person is unwillingly turned, they forget their human life," said Anissina. "That is why there is a five hundred year old mystery of our family."

Suddenly a police car stopped and then John got out and then entered the gate and ran to them.

"Clair is everything all right?" asked John.

"I'm fine," said Clair. "Just tired… oh and John, I may need to feed."

"Sure, we'll do it when you get home," said John. "You look too worn out."

Clair nodded and then she started walking out to the car but stopped and then turned around.

"Richard, and my dear family," said Clair. "Please keep this a secret, and Richard it would be best if you don't get too close to me much, Antoine is after my hand in marriage and can kill to get it, and I certainly don't want you to get hurt in my stead."

"Yes, Aunt Anissina," said Richard. "But I can still be at least there for you in school?"

"Yes, you can," said Clair. "I really love the way you play your flute… that's a Von Bielefeld for you… I am very proud of you."

"You haven't seen My dear Suzanna Julia play, aunt," said the mother. "Perhaps a private concert is in order, we haven't done it in ages, maybe you could guest star?"

"No thank you," said Clair. "Just knowing you are safe at this moment makes me happy."

With that she bowed at them and then entered the car and then drove away, the Von Bielefelds still have shock in but they were happy to meet a "Distant" relative.

"Well, this certainly changes things," said Richard.

"right you are, my son, right you are," said the father. "I think the Bielefeld family has earned a guardian from their own family."

With that the Bielefeld family entered the manor and then they went to do their evening duties like nothing happened with the butler and the maids cleaning the music room out of the blood splatter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I forgot to add this in the last chapter… Nosferatu is Romanian for Vampire, it was used in Bram Stokers' Dracula, and so I'm using Nosferatu as a very high level Vampire.

2.) Sam Hain is a God of death in the Celtics, I researched it on the internet… on Wikipedia… if you don't believe me please research for yourself… my stories do have a basis on fact after all…

3.) The tetragrammaton is real, I didn't make it up (How could I I'm not THAT good in math :p )… the tetragrammaton literally means (YHWH) or in Hebrew Yahweh…

4.) I wanted to show you guys that Clair can sometimes go to any lengths just to protect the people she considers family even though it might be in the border of evil… Remember while Clair might be good in this story, she is also a dark creature.

5.) I couldn't find any way to end this nicely, all the other plots were absurd… this is the only plot I can think of with Richard joining in some cases… when he knows his aunt is there, he'll really want to help.

TweakyTwentyGurl


	8. The devil dog of Waddlesworth

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: The devil dog of Waddlesworth

Anissina woke up and then groaned, it was too early for even a vampire to get up, but then she had to go to Buckingham palace to get her station for the chief royal guard, all Royal guard, Scotland yard and all Private detectives are to be on watch duty during the parade of the queen, they'll also have the first people to wish her a happy birthday, and Anissina's gift was a violin solo as well as playing in the orchestra on the Queen's ball, this was certainly going to be a long day for her.

Getting ready to go to Buckingham palace she, changed to a warm sweater and slacks as well as booths and her trench coat, picking up her violin case she headed to the palace after hailing a cab, when she arrived there were people already, writing her name and occupation on an attendance sheet so the chief would know where to assign them, Anissina mingled with others on the court and then a moment later the doors opened and then the people in the court entered to the throne room where the queen wasn't there yet as she was still getting ready, there were still talking but they stopped when the door opened suddenly and they turned to the door.

"There she is," said a detective. "Queen Agnes."

They all bowed even Anissina, the queen marched down with her right hand man, the right hand man was the most skilled in fencing and other forms of battle work, as well as the queens confidant, he was clean shaven, a sword always on his side as he walked calmly down the red carpet with the queen, then in the background the people protecting the country started singing.

God save our gracious Queen

Long live our noble Queen,

God Save the Queen:

Send her victorious,

Happy and glorious,

Long to reign over us:

God Save the Queen.

O Lord, our God, arise,

Scatter her enemies,

And make them fall.

Confound their politics,

Frustrate their knavish tricks,

On Thee our hopes we fix,

God save us all.

Thy choicest gifts in store,

On her be pleased to pour;

Long may she reign:

May she defend our laws,

And ever give us cause

To sing with heart and voice

God Save the Queen.

They all bowed when she reached the throne and then the Queen looked around and then noticed a violin case on the hands of the young detective, she whispered something to her confidant and then he whispered something back then straightened.

"You there, the one with the violin case, come here," said the confidant.

Clair turned and then climbed up but stopped at the second to the last step and then genuflected in front of the queen.

"Yes, my Queen?" she asked.

"This is the first time her highness has saw you?" said the confidant. "What is your name?"

"Clair Wakefield, You majesty," said Clair.

"Miss Wakefield, How old are you?" the confidant asked.

"Sixteen, your majesty," said Clair.

"Sixteen?" asked the queen accidently speaking. "You are a detective for one so young… yet I did hear of your success in the states… Why are you here?"

"My uncle called me here, your majesty," said Clair. "He is busy with teaching and does not have time to go on cases, so he brought me here."

"I see," said the queen. "Tell me, where do you study?"

"I study at Smeltings high school, your majesty, I am part of your orchestra tonight, I will play the cello there," said Clair.

"A musician and a detective, I admire that on one so young," said the queen. "Please keep up the good work."

"Thank you your highness," said Clair and then stood up.

"There is one thing, I have need of you," said the queen then passed an envelope to Clair. "I need you to deliver a letter to the Von Bielefelds."

Clair smirked, the queen didn't know she was a Von Bielefeld too, but pocketed it nonetheless, she was going to visit her family later after all…

-0-0-0-0-

The whole morning she was on blockade duty, keeping the faithful people in tow, they were going crazy as the queen passed by on the chariot.

And at night she spent the whole night playing and when it was time for her break time, she danced with her nephew only to show appearances.

That was when she also delivered the letter and then the Father looked a bit grave at this and then took Anissina to the side.

"Aunt, Is it okay to trouble you with something?" asked Stephen.

"What is it?" asked Anissina.

"Well, this order is the order of her most gracious queen," said Stephen. "I feel that I am too old and not as sprite as I used to be, I am giving this assignment to Richard, though please accompany him."

"Stephen, I will gladly go," said Anissina. "If it's to protect my family… plus I will never say no to a thrill."

"Then I will speak to you in the morning," said Stephen.

"Will do," said Anissina.

That was all that happened, between Anissina dancing or playing the cello, or mingling with other guests, Anissina had a grand time.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Anissina entered the Von Bielefeld estate and then the butler let her in and bowed to her.

"Welcome back, lady Anissina," said the butler.

"Glad to be back," said Anissina.

"This way please, my lady," said Aldelbert.

Anissina followed Aldelbert into the meeting room where she sat down, Aldelbert poured something into a teacup and then placed it in front of the table.

"This is fresh blood, the tea will be next my lady," said Aldelbert.

"Thank you," said Anissina sipping the blood and then looking at the others they seemed to accept that Anissina was a vampire that cared for them.

"Okay, let us get to the point," said Stephen standing up. "The queen is sending us to Waddlesworth."

"Waddlesworth?" asked Anissina. "I have heard from John, that there has been several disappearances there… Scotland Yard doesn't know why."

"You seem to know the subject, Aunt," said Stephen. "Now, there is this saying that there is always an appearance of a Devil Dog before the disappearances.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Richard.

"I am sending you to Waddlesworth," said Stephen facing his son. "Aunt Anissina will be coming too."

"Really?" asked Richard turning to Anissina who nodded.

"Of course," said Anissina. "Though thanks to this blood, I am already sustained for at least three days… so there is no need for me to feed off my own nephew."

"Okay that settles it then, you leave early tomorrow, May god and the queen be with you," said Stephen.

-0-0-0-0-

That night Anissina was fixing her clothes into a suitcase when the reply to her letter in the last case arrived, she took it and then nervously opened it.

My dearest Anissina,

Though I am very disappointed that you had to blow your cover, to your family but then I am glad they had accepted you for what you are, and I am glad you have such relatives, And I am somewhat glad you can now be with them without reservations, though I must warn you about Antoine, you better keep him away from your family.

Now for another thing, Luc and Jon are the Valentine brothers, they are very different, and from the Rochefort Clan, the Rochefort Clan vampires are created by lust, their clan leader is Madam Adelicia Matthers, she doesn't care if her people die, all she wants to look for love; I have also told Albus and is calling an emergency meeting at Grimmauld place this Saturday, you are to attend as you are the informant.

Keep up the good work, and know that I am always proud of you,

Sincerely,

Severus Valterana Mycroft von Wincott

Anissina smiled and then laid the letter on the bed and then continued packing clothes and then got ready for bed to accumulate enough energy for tomorrow.

The next day, Anissina woke up ready, after making tea on her kitchen, she looked out and sighed she remembered to at least water the flowers, Aldelbert planted there on her garden, she knew that she wouldn't want to inconvenience so she went to the garden and then took care of the plants… by the time she stood up the car stopped and Richard got out.

"There you are aunt," said Richard. "Let's go, we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Yeah," said Anissina. "I'll just get my coat and luggage."

Anissina rushed to get her stuff and then another servant took her bag except for a small bag and placed it on the back and then Anissina got in and sat on her nephew's front.

"Well, we're ready," said Anissina and then took out a chess board. "Do you want to play?"

"If to pass the time, then yes," said Richard.

The time was spent with them deciding on their moves, both Richard and Clair were excellent chess players, they were both tied three on three and there were several draws, they stopped when Richard's hunger pangs started.

"Let's stop for lunch somewhere," said Anissina and then turned around and then knocked and instructed him to stop at a restaurant nearby.

When they stopped she entered with Richard following, they sat on a seat and then they ordered their food and then started to wait, while waiting Anissina heard something that sent her skin cold, Antoine was in the restaurant.

"Cecile, I already said I am not hungry," said Antoine's bored voice, Anissina turned around and saw Antoine sitting on a table with a beautiful brunette, Antoine was seated down leaning on the table the other hand holding at the flower and he was looking at it.

Anissina shuddered and then shrunk in her seat and then covered her face, Richard looked at his aunt and raised his eyebrow.

"This is the worst day of my life," said Anissina.

"Let's eat somewhere else," said Richard standing up followed by Anissina who agreed and laid the money on the table with a note of apologies.

They left the restaurant not with Antoine catching her scent on the way out and Anissina saw him look up and around, she went quickly to the car and then entered followed by Richard as she closed the door she saw Antoine exit the restaurant and look around and then scratch his head and then entered the restaurant, Anissina sighed in relief and they drove to another restaurant and they ate there.

-0-0-0-0-

They arrived at Waddlesworth at sunset and they entered their benefactor's house, there they were lead to the parlor where the master of the house was, the moment he looked at them he glared at his manservant.

"Why have you brought to me this… poodle and Doberman?" he stormed as he slapped the manservant who brought him. "I though I told you to bring me the Queen's watch dog?"

The maid was screaming on the floor crying as she was being beaten, it was lucky the servant of the Bielefelds now was an all around man but he was not here at this moment, she went forward and grabbed the mans wrist before he could land another blow at the manservant and then the manservant looked up.

"That is no way to treat your butler," said Anissina. "Since we were sent by the queen herself, you should be more courteous."

"Indeed," said the master. "I will be courteous to you…but only if you leave by tomorrow."

"That I cannot do," said Anissina. "We have an obligation to the queen and we expect o follow it."

"Fine, but expect the devil dog to come and get you one of these days," said the master.

"We were told to stay in your house, Mr. Rutherford, not to solve this mystery, but also to observe how you treat your people," said Anissina. "We will stay for a few days prior to that will still be talked about… now, Please show us to our rooms."

"Michel, please show them to their rooms," said Mr. Rutherford.

Michel bowed and then motioned them to follow, Anissina's hand was on her pockets as she followed and when she was there she started to laugh.

"Well, well, Michel, you really did it, you became a butler," laughed Anissina. "A Reaper, who's supposed to be neutral to Human and other gods would become a butler to a human."

"Well, I did learn from your friend on how to be a good butler remember?" asked Michel as he turned to his attractive Red haired Reaper self.

For a Reaper, he was the only Reaper that Anissina only knew that wears red, as Michel loved the color red, the rest of the Reapers wore black.

"That was hundreds of years ago," said Anissina.

"You know you still owe me that kiss, that you promised me on one of your past cases," said Michel.

"Would you want me to avenge, Grayson Potter's aunt's murder?" she asked.

"Aiii, no, maybe we can kiss some other time," said Michel in a hurry. "By the way, I know you've met your friend's descendant… when will you give him the ring and tell him."

"When he is ready," said Anissina and then stopped and then laughed. "I forgot, you judged Grayson Potter's death play."

"Well, it's nice to be able to work with you again," said Michel. "Just like old times."

"Yeah, right," said Anissina.

"This is your room, Clair," said Michel. "The one in front of yours is Mr. Richard's… I will call you for dinner…"

"I will help with the preparations for dinner," said Anissina. "Two people are better than one."

"That'd be great," said Michel.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina joined Michel in the kitchen he was already preparing the ingredients, Anissina put on an apron and then read the menu on the Refrigerator and then nodded and then started with the preparations of the food.

Peeling the needed vegetables she started singing a song and Michel followed singing, they were making Vegetable soup for appetizer, broiled chicken with dressing as the main course, and mango pudding with a side dish of ice cream.

By the time it was dinner, Anissina and Michel were done and they were happy for that, Michel told Anissina that he was going to reap Mr. Rutherford and soon, Anissina felt sorry for Mr. Rutherford but she had to protect Richard from anything dangerous and she knew she would do it without thinking. Anissina said that she knew her real name to Michel and he was happy at using her real name at last.

Dinner was an awkward affair, while the food was superb, the congeniality on the table was absent and Anissina and Richard could feel that.

That night Michel told Anissina about the scam that Mr. Rutherford was doing to gain control of the people, as Anissina was searching for evidence and found them, she felt grim at that and was about to confront the land lord when she heard howling she rushed to Richard's room to check if he was all right but he was frozen in shock at the image on his window.

"What is that?" asked Anissina standing up but stopping when he saw a dog's head on the window. "That certainly can't be a devil dog, it's a bit too small to be one."

She rushed off to the street there she stopped; it seemed that the villagers were running toward something, stopping and looking around she stopped when Michel in his Reaper form stopped in front of her.

"What happened?" asked Anissina.

"It's Mr. Rutherford again," said Michel. "He disguised his mastiffs as demon dogs and sent them off at Mr. Jenkins…. He just brought in a sixth dog and tat's what killed him."

"Having six dogs is not a crime," said Richard. "Why is it here?"

"How would I know," said Michel. "I don't live here, I work here, reaping souls."

Anissina followed them and they reached the victims house, Michel in his attractive reaper form followed Anissina as she went closer to the body.

The body was covered in bite marks and his throat was really mangled, Anissina examined the body and found that they were from ordinary dog bites, though in the end she had to cover her nose as the smell of still fresh blood was coming to her.

"What's going on here?" asked Mr. Rutherford.

"Mr. Jenkins was killed by the demon dog," said a villager. "He broke the only five dogs rule."

"Then it can't be helped, the demon dog got mad at him for braking the rules," said Mr. Rutherford.

Anissina smelt blood coming off Mr. Rutherford and then she had her suspicion.

"I beg to differ but this was just an ordinary murder," said Anissina. "You see there isn't a demon dog here, it just an ordinary dog made to look like a demon dog."

"And how would you prove that?" asked Mr. Rutherford.

"The wounds itself," said Anissina. "See how it illuminates? It's obvious that it's phosphorous… Phosphorous glows in the dark you see."

She reached for a flashlight and then placed it on the body and then when she closed it they gasped, the wounds were glowing, they got mad on who could do that and then they looked at Anissina.

"I know who the culprit it, it was a clever scheme, until you tried fooling me," said Anissina. "No one can fool a detective much."

"You set a projection screen across a window of Richard's room knowing I would go there immediately, you placed phosphorous on your dogs," said Anissina showing him the bottle and the receipt of the purchase of the phosphorous under Mr. Rutherford's name. "The only person who could spread this rumor and actually do them, is you Mr. Rutherford."

"That doesn't prove anything," said Mr. Rutherford.

"How did you get injured?" asked Anissina.

"I… what…" asked Mr. Rutherford paling.

"Your leg's bleeding," said Anissina. "If you look at it, it might be a dog bite."

Mr. Rutherford didn't have anything to say then he bolted the villagers grabbed Mr. Rutherford and lifted the leg, sure enough they found that it was a dog bite and they got mad at that, they ganged up on him and they threw him in the jail.

-0-0-0-0-

That night, Anissina was falling asleep when she heard giggling, sitting up she gasped, Michel was sitting on the windowsill of her window and was smiling at her, and Anissina lifted the blanket and covered her chest.

"What do you want?" asked Anissina.

"It's almost time to reap Mr. Rutherford," said Michel. "Would you like to come?"

"How do you know?" said Anissina.

Michel pulled out his notebook of death and then opened it and then looked down the list of names and then paled.

"Anissina, not only will I reap Mr. Rutherford's soul, but the rest of the townsfolk," said Michel. "And they're all premature deaths… you have to stop the devil dog."

"Wait I thought," said Anissina.

"Mr. Rutherford's summoning a real one this time, he will be successful but at the cost of his life, the devil dog, yet a puppy is scared and will go on a rampage killing innocent people," said Michel reading from hiss notebook. "Anissina, you're a vampire only you can stop this."

"How?" asked Anissina.

"Take in the devil dog," said Michel.

"What?!" asked Anissina. "Do you know how big a full grown is? A puppy is already the size of a full grown mastiff."

"Nevertheless it can never return back to its home, it needs a new home," said Michel. "Only you can provide it."

"Fine, I'll take in the dog," said Anissina.

"Let's go, it's about time now," said Michel.

"I'm coming too," said Richard. "I want o see the dog Aunt Anissina's taking in."

"I'll have to carry you,' said Anissina.

"It's okay," said Richard.

Taking her nephew by the armpits they flew away to the jail and when they reached, Michel entered the jail room by walking through the bars with Anissina bending the bar, to allow Richard and her passage when she looked at the death scythes of Michel and started laughing out loud.

"Don't tell me those are ordinary scissors?" she asked.

"Cant be helped," said Michel. "My Death scythe was confiscated…"

"Yeah, you had to be the partner of Jack the ripper," said Anissina. "You killed your partner, that's punishment enough for you."

"Wait, he's jack the ripper?" asked Richard.

"Yeah, well half of jack," said Anissina.

"Well, excuse me," said Michel and then faced him, by that time Mr. Rutherford finished the ritual and suddenly a bright light engulfed the jail room and then the next thing Anissina was looking at was a silver dog, he was the devil dog, and it was clearly already playful.,

The puppy whimpered in fear and then crouched in one corner; Anissina sighed and then approached the dog, and then calmly laid a finger at the dog.

"There, there, I'm here," said Anissina. "I'll take care of you."

The dog smelt her and then licked her and she patted it and then stood up the dog followed her, she turned to Richard and then motioned that they'll have to wait outside since it's best for a Reaper to work alone, they waited outside for a few minutes and then a moment later Michel got out.

"I sentenced him to death," said the reaper. "Its god's role where he will be sent… now my job's done, this time we're on the same side, Anissina."

"Hopefully so," said Anissina. "Now that's over, Richard, let's go back to the house and sleep, we have a long ride tomorrow, and I have to take Abernathy home."

"Abernathy?" asked Richard.

"Yes, Abernathy," said Anissina patting his head. "He will be my guard dog, against Antoine… and many more."

Abernathy barked and then licked Anissina's face, Anissina smiled and then pushed Abernathy away, and then spotted a rope in a wall she took it and made a makeshift leash and then tied it around and then lead Abernathy back to the house to feed him, Michel wasn't going back to the house; he was going to the reaper headquarters to make a report, so Anissina had to make a makeshift food for the puppy, milk in a bucket turned sloppy bottle and then Abernathy slept on the floor by Anissina's bed.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Anissina and Richard arrived at the Bielefeld manor the father, mother and Suzanna went to meet them but what met them was Abernathy, they were floored at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Anissina apologetically. "Abernathy is still a puppy."

"Him, a puppy?" asked Stephen. "He's already a size of a bicycle."

"He's a devil dog," said Anissina. "Was summoned here to destroy his village but I managed to get to him in time, though the poor thing is stuck here, and I had to take him in."

"A puppy," said Stephen looking at the dog. "I don't suppose you know how bog he will get?"

"He will get as big as a car," said Anissina. "I'm going to train him on following clues… Aldelbert could you give me a leash?"

"Yes, my lady," said Aldelbert and then went off to look for leash and a collar, a moment later he arrived, she placed the collar around Abernathy and then the leash and then turned around.

"Well, tomorrow is another day," said Anissina. "I have to register this dog and give him his shots."

"You do that," said Richard. "By the way, aunt."

Anissina looked at her nephew, he smiled and then nodded at her.

"Thanks for accompanying me," said Richard. "You gave me a great adventure… I hope you can give it to me again."

"It's no biggie," said Anissina. "Well, I guess I have to go… I'll still have to get ready for something else."

With that she waived at her family and then exited the gate and then headed home with a very difficult puppy who doesn't know what a leash was, and when she arrived home she ended up carrying Abernathy home, and then placed him on the bathroom with the collar and leash and then bent down and petted the dog.

"I know you don't like it," said Anissina. "But we should start your training as soon as possible, I don't want you to cause trouble, like a repeat performance in 1666."

The dog licked her hand and then Anissina smiled and then stood up and then entered the bathroom to bathe and do her daily duties before she had to leave for Grimmauld place, two days later, Anissina sure had a busy week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I am fully aware who is the queen now, but this is a fan fiction and I didn't want to be called insulting to the people of London… since I don't know their culture of London yet.

2.) God save the queen is the actual London National anthem… I researched that on you tube… and Wikipedia…

3.) For this reaper Michel is a handsome man, he can use different weapons as his scythes, Michel is a red head, red eyes, he is a six footer and is very energetic, he is really handsome… he is attracted to Anissina because of her red hair and that she is a vampire.

4.) Yep, you guessed it… Grayson potter was Harry's great, great, great grand father in a direct line

5.) what happened in 1666 in London was the Great fire in London, many houses were burnt and many people died, took several years for London to stabilize… I remember my mother telling me about it… and I did remember reading it as well in my history book during classes…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	9. The Prophecy Painting

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: The Prophecy Painting

"What are we doing here?" asked Anissina, she looked at the paintings that were hanged on the wall, none of them connected top her… they were not like, Leonardo da Vinci, or anyone.

She was with Richard looking around the exhibit, it was the school exhibit competition, where all the painting students were to show their best art work, Anissina was to play for the opening with Richard and Suzanna playing as their Accompianist, Suzanna was the guest player, since both Richard and Anissina insisted on it.

"The paintings are quite lovely," said Suzanna.

"Indeed," said Anissina. "Though they are no Leonardo or Michelangelo."

"Look at that," said Richard stopping to look at a specific painting, Anissina took a look at it and then looked away not particu… what?

Anissina backtracked and then stared at the painting, it was her fighting the breed but you couldn't really see the faces, the painting made it look like a silhouette. But she could see the outline of her sword as she got ready to put it through the monster, her jumping onto the air aiming for the strike the sword behind her, the other in front, as she looked like she was flying through the air and right in front of her was the silhouette of the breed.

"Why, that's me," whispered Anissina. "But how…"

"That is what we would like to know," whispered Richard back.

"You like my painting?" asked a voice causing Anissina and the others to turn.

"Umm, yes, what is the purpose of this painting?" asked Anissina.

"What do you think?" asked the painter.

"How dare you," said Anissina but Richard raised his arm.

"We were just asking your own point of view," said Richard.

"If Miss Clair would agree to pose for me then I would tell you my purpose of that painting," said the painter.

"I will not go nude," said Anissina.

"No, that is not my idea," said the painter.

"Well, if I must then go ahead," said Anissina.

"Great meet you after school," said the painter and then went off to talk to the others.

Anissina and the others went to the stage and then the prepared their instruments, there were also some small orchestra there but after thirty minutes the conductor didn't arrive, Anissina sighed and then stood up, she knew someone had to take over, she bowed to the people in the room, since there was no stick she raised her hands, very much like the conductors in the past used to do back when she was the apprentice of those famous composers.

As she waved her hands the music started, they were amazed that Anissina was quite good in conducting an orchestra.

The orchestra was a success, in the end Anissina curtsied to the crowd, the teachers present applauded Anissina for being an excellent improvisation.

Suzanna and Richard looked at her aunt and she nodded, What Suzanna was going to play belonged to Mozart's private collection that belonged to Anissina herself, it was Anissina's favorite, and she had it written down in a new paper, since the original was in Gringotts.

Suzanna started to play the piano and then a moment later a flute entered the fray, in a low nice tone, the school body was shocked this was the first time they heard this, it was calming and nice, Anissina was waving her hands like a conductor her eyes closed and smiling, she was conducting this from her heart.

'Mozart, I promised that when the time comes I would play your songs for the whole world, this is but a first step, I will keep the promises I have made to all your composers,' thought Anissina in her mind as she played. 'This is the age where classical music will be loved once again by people.'

The teachers were enthralled, they were the first ones to hear it, after the piece she bowed and then the principal who was there approached them.

"Did you write the piece miss Wakefield?" asked the principal.

"No," said Anissina. "Mozart did, it's in one of his private collections, that was given to his apprentice before he died… that apprentice was my great great-grandmother… I also have the other private pieces of other composers."

"We would like to see them," said the principal.

"It's with my uncle," said Anissina. "He's keeping it preserved."

After a few talks between the principal and Anissina, she then left the school for her painting session, in the painter's house, Suzanna and Richard were following her.

-0-0-0-0-

Standing on the gate of the house, she idly noticed an old man looking at her the window, she pressed the doorbell and then the maid got out and then smiled at them.

"Well, come on, let's go in," said the maid and then allowed them to enter.

Once they entered they looked around the place it was richly decorated, they waited until Sebastian arrived, and he looked and then smiled at them.

"Let's go to my parlor," he said and led them to the parlor and then they saw, different canvas on the walls, and there on the center of the room was the painting equipment,

"Now Miss Clair, please sit there and I'll draw you," said the student.

Anissina sat on a chair and then went to a position that was comfortable for her and the students started drawing her on his canvas, a rough outline with his pencil.

Richard and Suzanna were looking at the other works, when the old man entered the room and then headed to Anissina and knelt in front of her causing Anissina to look at the old man in surprise.

"Please, I beg of you, turn me so that I can hold a paint brush again," begged the old man.

"I… what?!" asked Anissina.

"You're a Vampire right? Please turn me," said the man.

Anissina was alarmed that this man knew she was a vampire, she stood up and went far from him.

"How dare you, grandpa say that she is a vampire," said the student.

"Sebastian, she is a vampire," said the grandfather.

"If she is then she's walking during the morning, Vampires can't stand the sunlight, she eats food not blood, she's not a vampire," said Sebastian.

The grandfather was adamant on the vampire theory and Anissina and the others bid the painter goodbye and then they left the house, Sebastian finished the drawing before his grandfather bothered him.

On the way to the Bielefeld mansion, Anissina had a look of deep contemplation so did the others.

"How did that old geezer know that you were a vampire," said Richard.

"Shh," snapped Anissina. "There are people here, besides I do not know how he knew."

"Well, we will research about the old man," said Richard. "I can tell Aldelbert to search for this."

"I was supposed to do that," said Anissina. "I'm the detective."

"Well, rest, you need it, it's almost your feeding time too," said Richard.

Anissina conceded, and then there she separated from them and headed home, she was in her office when John entered for her feeding, afterwards Anissina was behind her desk looking contemplative when John entered the room after fixing his pants.

"Why do you have that look?" asked John. "Are you on a case I don't know about?"

"I dunno, all I can say is that that old man is too old to be possessed by a breed," said Anissina.

"Huh? What old man?" asked John puzzled.

"An old man knows I am a vampire," said Anissina. "He just begged me to turn him."

With that she told him what had transpired, John had a look of shock on his face, no wonder she was puzzled, Anissina never showed humans that she was a Vampire, in fact she always acted more like a human than vampire… you wouldn't know until she bites you in the neck.

"Maybe I can visit once again tomorrow," said Anissina standing. "I will have to practice on my scales, I was chosen to play in the international concurs."

Anissina and a few others were entered into the international concurs, other prestigious Music schools were also entering, Anissina agreed to be the piano, as violin and cello was already taken, the others knew flute, saxophone, trumpet and all, the first theme was opening your heart.

She already had Suzanna as her accompianist, and she knew that she could play Saint-Seans "The Swan", it was a slow opening up your heart sort of thing, perfect for the beginning of the concurs.

Going to her grand piano, she slid her fingers on it lovingly and then placed a few scales, and then started playing the piece, John leaned on the wall, and he enjoyed the music.

"Hey, Clair," said John. "What are you going to do if you're in love with someone else?"

Anissina stopped and then looked at John with a look in her eye.

"If it's me you better forget it," said Anissina.

"No, it's this," said John and then removed a picture from his wallet and then showed it to her she looked at the picture, it was of a blond haired woman, smiling at the picture.

Anissina smiled and then returned the picture, and he took it and looked at it.

"I would suggest that you get to know her first," said Anissina. "If you think you really love her, start giving her flowers, a different kind, roses are too regular just by itself, maybe a couple or white or red roses with a few more different flowers, when she starts answering your affections then that is when you can give chocolates."

Anissina returned the photo and then John took it and then looked at the photo, he smiled at the photo and then placed it back on his wallet.

"So what do you think about not having cases?" asked john.

"I kind of like it," said Anissina. "I would call this my vacation time… I can spend Christmas with my family."

"Christmas? You spend Christmas?" asked John.

"Well of course, we are sort of humans after all, to look normal in human eyes you have to celebrate their holidays as well," said Anissina. "It's a nice feeling giving and receiving presents on Christmas."

She went to the kitchen and then took down two mugs, it was snowing again, she then started to make hot cocoa, giving a completed one to John and took another and then sat on the couch on her office, and she toyed with her short hair and then looked at it contemplative.

"I think it should grow my hair for the winter," said Anissina. "Don't you think so?"

"Why? Vampires can't stand the cold?" asked John.

"A bit, but thanks to clothes we can handle it," said Anissina.

They talked for a long time until sunset, that was when she excused herself and then went to her room, she dreaded in a black sweater and black slacks, she wore her cap and then her trench coat and placed on her mittens and once she bid John to come with her just in case.

-0-0-0-0-

When Anissina arrived at the house at around eight-thirty with john with here there, she looked at the house, it was pitch black, Anissina jumped into the tree and then looked on the window, no one seemed to be at home, she sighed and then prepared to go down but her nose caught on something, the scent of…

"Blood," said Anissina and then jumped down, John hear her say that word and had shot the lock thus allowing them to enter, John and Anissina entered the estate, John had his silver bullet gun drawn and then Anissina entered the place, All the servants were dead, there was blood everywhere.

Anissina bent down and used the blood on the floor to materialize a sword, walking around she entered Sebastian's father to see Sebastian tied and gagged, Sebastian's Grandfather was on an easel painting away like crazy, almost with an unnatural force.

"Mr. Samuels?" she asked.

"Ah, miss vampire, there you are, see I can pick up the paintbrush again," said Mr. Samuels holding up the brush.

"This isn't your paintings," said Anissina. "You are a famous painter, you always painted landscapes, not blood and gore."

The paintings that surrounded the room was full of tragedies, Anissina knew that this was the work of the breed.

"Leave him immediately," said Anissina. "John, bring him out to safety."

"Of course," said John and then carried the student out.

Anissina faced the breed and then tightened the hold of her sword.

"How dare you defile this family, all they wanted was to paint," said Anissina.

"And that is what I gave them," said the breed. "The old man really wanted to pain again, so I simply gave him what he wanted."

"Not this, you're hurting them," said Anissina. "The world doesn't need more blood and gore, these paintings clearly show it."

"You wouldn't understand what art is," said the breed.

"Oh I do know," said Anissina. "But this is not considered Art."

"Who are you? An art critic? I don't need you to criticize my work, vampire," said the breed attacking, extending its claws, Anissina blocked it with her sword, they jumped back Anissina readied her sword, glaring at the breed.

"You are really persistent, I will warn you again, leave that body," said Anissina.

"Don't you understand?" asked the breed. "If I leave this frail body, he'll die, he is too old to be possessed by any breed like us."

Anissina stopped, she debated whether to let this breed live but then again, it had tasted human flesh thus was a dangerous person.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Samuels, but that breed has to go," said Anissina swinging her sword on one hand got ready for an attack.

"Then you are a heartless person," said the breed.

"If it's for the sake of millions of lives, one can be sacrificed, but I hate this principle," said Anissina. "I will try to remove your from him without killing him."

"You are really the sentimental fool," said the breed. "You are a disgrace to the vampire race."

"Maybe that's true, Uncle Severus and I are different, but we are happy being different, that is what makes us who we are."

"You… are… PATHETIC!" shouted the breed attacking.

Anissina placed her sword on her side and then went to the side, did a round kick sending the breed into the couch, and she was trying to be gentle with the old man's body.

Anissina dodged another swipe from the old man and then she suffered a kick causing her to fly through the window, and into the porch, crashing hard into a table.

Anissina stood up and then flipped back as the breed buried his nails into the place Anissina vacated just seconds ago.

The fight went on with Anissina doing defense, dodging and evading the breed's attack, until one of the nails scratched her arm and she fell to a knee, grasping it.

"Oh, so Vampires get wounded as well," said the breed.

Anissina let go of the arm and her wound healed, much to the bereavement of the breed.

"Indeed we get hurt," said Anissina angry as she swung a right hook at the breed. "But we vampires heal amazingly fast."

She bit her finger and then tripped the old man down but then she got a hook and she landed on the floor, the breed landed on her and then started punching her.

"Don't touch my face," screamed Anissina but then suddenly she saw Sebastian hug the breed.

"Grandfather! What are you doing? Please stop this, you are a painter not a murderer," said Sebastian, he had watched what was happening in shock, he couldn't see it anymore and then stopped.

"Sebastian, no get out of here," said Anissina. "He'll kill you if you don't let go of him."

"He is my grandfather," said Sebastian. "I promised my parents that I would take care of him, when they are on their business trip."

"He is not you grandfather anymore," said Anissina. "Just look at him, he is a monster."

"He is still my grandfather," said Sebastian. "I will not let you kill him."

Anissina understood and then looked at John who arrived there, she nodded to him, she might just as well exorcise him, the vampire way.

John took the boy and then pushed him to the gate there he took his Scotland Yard cap and pushed it down so that the boy couldn't see.

He then made Sebastian sit down on the ground and then bent right in front of the boy.

"Stay here, and never remove the hat until I say so," snapped John and then removed his gun from his holster and then rushed back in.

He pointed his gun and then fired some warning shots, the breed turned and then hissed at them, Anissina took this chance, she jumped forward and then grasped hold of the man and then bit down, after sucking the breed out the old man collapsed, John taught him before he crumpled on the ground.

Anissina spat the blood on the ground and then bit her finger and then threw a few droplets of her blood into the breed who sizzled and evaporated.

She stood up after wards and went to check the old man, and then hissed, this was bad, and his vital signs were falling.

"John we need to get him to the hospital now," said Anissina.

"It'll be a bit too late for him," said John.

Anissina sighed it can't be helped, using her nail she make a little incision on her wrist and then opened the old man's mouth and poured a little droplet of her blood into it.

"There that will help fight the organs from shutting down, and no it wont turn him into a vampire, I used my blood as a healing factor not a turning factor, so go and call an ambulance," said Anissina.

John nodded and then rushed to get his phone he also gave the clear sign to Sebastian to see his grandfather, and Sebastian wasted no time in going there.

-0-0-0-0-

It took 30 minutes for the Ambulance to arrive and then Anissina and John followed the ambulance to the hospital, there they waited with Sebastian in the waiting room; it was well after midnight when the doctor announced that they managed to stabilize the old man but stabilize enough or him to give a few dying messages… to his grandson.

Standing Anissina left the hospital with John and then Anissina entered her home and then went to watch TV in a sour mood, she had tried to save a person but that person ended up dying as well, Anissina was angry at herself, for letting an innocent old man die like that.

Picking up a glass vase nearest her she threw it on the wall and when she had trashed her living room fell to the floor in tears, she really tried to save people's lives, and it just wasn't fair.

-0-0-0-0-

Three days after the Death of Sebastian's father, Anissina had fallen into depression, and she also gone to the wake of the grandfather. Shortly after the wake, Sebastian invited Anissina somewhere and then she had no choice but to go, riding the car she looked out the window.

"Are you okay, Clair?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm okay, I'm just stressed that's all," said Anissina.

"I want you to see something," said Sebastian.

The ride henceforth was uneventful and then when they stopped Anissina noted it was an art gallery, wondering why she was here, she got out of the car slowly looking at the sign on the wall, she wasn't dressed for this, but then Sebastian was there walking ahead so Anissina had to catch up.

"What are we doing here?" asked Anissina.

"Do you remember the paintings Grandfather did?" he asked.

"Of course, they were all of blood and gore," said Anissina as she entered the gallery after him.

"Well, not all of them were not, they were also nice paintings," said Sebastian. "Strangely enough he chose you as his subject… he painted a few pictures about you."

Anissina quirked an eyebrow at this and then, followed Sebastian into the gallery room, there he opened the door and then entered, Anissina was hesitant at first but then entered, and then gasped, this was all about her, looking around the room she saw her past battles, present cases and more… the future.

"This is…" said Anissina but stopped speechless.

There she walked around was a battle in Hogwarts, she could see clearly on he sky a skull with a snake getting out of it's mouth, she saw herself clearly painted fighting the black cloaked people, she could see Severus there too, as well as Harry, but Harry looked a bit more different here.

She walked around and then stopped at a picture and then gaped and her face reddened.

"What the… he painted this as well?" she asked wondering, it was a painting where Harry and her were kissing intimately, Anissina's mouth was hanging open in shock. 'This is embarrassing."

As she walked she stopped and looked into a painting in horror, in this painting she was in a bed with Antoine straddling her, in the painting she was clearly fighting him off, around the bed were naked dried up women.

Butt he best painting that was the highlight of the whole room was in the center it was Sebastian's rough drawing of her turned painting, it displayed her in the middle with Harry and Severus on each side, there was a simple background and on top was the curtain with the word THE DUFONT CLAN.

'Don't tell me Harry is going to become a vampire in the end,' thought Anissina hurriedly but Harry's eyes in the painting told him otherwise, instead of their green shape it was like theirs, golden like the sun, with black slits, he had a hand rested on Anissina's shoulder in the painting, as if they were a couple.

Anissina took a step back and then gave a nervous laugh, this breed was a future seeing type of breed, it was rare, especially if their hosts take on a special fascination on a subject, the breed will paint or do anything in its power to put it in radio, book or in this case a painting, but Anissina knew that it would be better not to have any recollection of the future, beside Harry being a vampire was like rubbing him of his life as a real human.

But then she learned something as she stared at the picture of Harry, the future wasn't definite it was always changing, once you step on a new rod more rods open, you decide on what future you take, no one can decide for you. Knowing that Anissina was back into her normal self.

She had to thank the old man from relieving her depression and she thanked Sebastian who was talking to some people about the paintings, Anissina had to say that she was the one who posed and all, on that day she got several invitation from painters to do a pose, but Anissina turned them down saying that she will only concentrate on her music and then went home.

-0-0-0-0-

When she arrived home she immediately wrote a letter to Severus, answering his past letter and sent domino to deliver, and then she sat on her desk t make that report she was putting aside, but before that she pushed the window open to let the breeze in and then she breathed in deep.

She had fallen into depression because she wasn't able to save the old man, but the old man thought her something in the form of that breed, there is the future to look for, a bright and better future, and Anissina knew she would go and look forward for it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I was officially stuck in a huge writers block, as I had a difficult time searching for basis of weird cases on the net, nevertheless I will search for a weird news, I can use for my mystery, but first, I have decided at least two chapters where Anissina and harry can have fun I think…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	10. Harry’s very early vacation

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Harry's very early vacation

Anissina rushed around her place a week before Harry's Christmas vacation because Harry was there along with his friends, Severus had sent an urgent telepathic saying that Harry and his friends were going to her place, because the order headquarters was doing their general cleaning until now.

It was lucky Severus made the house magical, so her house expanded to accommodate all Harry's friends without showing it outside, Anissina had must fixing rooms for each of them and then when she went to get water for herself, she jumped when she saw them, and relaxed.

"Oh you're here," said Clair. "Well then I will show you to your rooms."

The youngsters followed her into the stairs and then she led then to the room, Harry looked around the room.

"Umm, Clair, we didn't have this many rooms before," said Harry.

"Uncle Sev knew you were going to invite some friends for visit, and I told him it was advisable, since you get to stay here while I'm doing on cases," said Clair. "Now you know where your room is Harry, and others please choose your rooms… I will start to pre…"

Suddenly the floor started moving, Harry and the others gasped and looked ion the floor, suddenly there was a dog that went after them, the guys screamed in fear and Clair stood still and then raised her hands.

"Abernathy, stop, be a good demon puppy," said Anissina.

Abernathy stopped and then stopped in front of her, his biog eyes looking at her and whining, Anissina sighed and then patted Abernathy in the head, he yelped and then liked her face.

"Eugh," said Anissina wiping her face. "Everyone this is Abernathy, a demon dog, I took him in after the person summoning him for evil died… I'm training him at this moment."

"He… he's huge," said Harry.

"I know," said Clair. "But what can I do he was about to destroy a village."

They understood, with Anissina's caring he would become a good demon dog, Ginny was the first one to lay a hand down.

The dog took to Ginny immediately and the others followed even Harry, Anissina was in the background and then a moment later there came an owl flying through the window it was molly, saying that the other order members were having dinner here.

"Guys, the rest of the order is going to eat here," said Anissina. "I'll have to start preparing dinner."

She then went to get her wallet, she needed more food, it was lucky Severus gave her a magical credit card that was also used in muggle world, as she was low on funds now, but not in Gringotts, where all the money she earned for 500 years.

She bought all she needed and then arrived and then started to prepare dinner, Harry arrived there too and then placed an apron on his persona and then rolled his sleeves and then looked at the recipe on the ref and then helped Anissina.

Ron and the others arrived and then they looked at Anissina as she placed the ingredients near her, her hands were fast, as she looked at the ingredients, she tasted each one and then fixed it, her food was really delicious it could even rival Molly Weasley.

George suggested that he fixed the table and then stood on the cabinet and then took a few plates but then he started to topple, Anissina who was holding the pan of lasagna threw it on the air caught George in one hand the plates in her hand and toe and the pan of lasagna on her head.

"Whoa," said Ron watching her wide eyed.

"Watch it," snapped Anissina, she didn't expect that her talents in being a lady butler in the past would be used again.

George gaped at her, Anissina had a lot of talents, he stood up and then took the plates Anissina removed the pan from her head and then kicked up and then took each plate and piled it up on her hand slowly and then joined it with the other plates.

"Now please be careful," said Anissina. "Make sure they are clean, I will fix the dining room."

With that she went to the dining room, and then removed a really clean white table sheet and then spread it around, she went to the garden and took out her gardening shears and then took the nicest flowers, as well removed the withering ones, she entered her house and then decorated the white roses into a jar and then stood back sensing it missed something, getting her handkerchief she swished it to show a red flower and then placed it on the vase, the red was lovely with the white, placing it on the table she stood back it was perfect.

Satisfied that everything was complete, she decided to continue with the desert, an upside down, strawberry layered cake.

Going to the kitchen she stopped her meat was burnt With Harry shrieking at Fred and George about his muggle cooking habits, they gave the excuse saying the wanted to experiment.

"I seasoned that chicken," said Anissina, her lasagna was on the floor too spoilt, it seemed that there was a fight in the kitchen, and they were bickering too. "THAT IS ENOUGH… this is my house and please keep quiet… while I think up of a solution."

Checking her watch she had less than an hour of preparations, she knew she had to think up of something, her eyes fell on a Japanese and Chinese leaflet and picked it up.

"I got it," said Anissina then turned around. "We will serve then Japanese and Chinese food."

She then started sending them to do some stuff, in the end Anissina managed to bring peace into her kitchen, and the food was ready before the guests arrived too, Anissina also made her desert.

-0-0-0-0-

Remus and the others apparated on the lawn and then suddenly Abernathy started growling at hem and Remus and the rest jumped at the huge dog.

"Whoa, that's some big dog," said Remus.

Sirius growled at Abernathy, and then a moment later Anissina exited and then stopped and glared at Abernathy.

"Abernathy, sit, and quiet, I didn't train you to bark at friends," she said sternly then turned to them. "Welcome to my house."

She allowed then entrance to her home and they gasped the Weasleys and Harry were there seated down, and then Anissina closed the curtains to allow Sirius to transform into human.

"This is a nice place," said Molly. "The dining room is nice too; the red flower complimenting the white is a perfect decoration."

Anissina smiled and then told them to sit, and they sat, the table was magically altered to make everyone sit and then Anissina arrived with the food, it was Chinese style as well as Japanese, she placed it down in the table and then sat on the head.

"Well go on and eat," said Anissina taking her first bite.

The others followed and then they gasped it was really good, though molly looked a bit subdued, Anissina knew from Severus was that Arthur was killed, she was going to visit with them it was only this time because Arthur was in critical condition so they couldn't see him as of now.

The food was tasty and then Anissina served the cake later and everyone had fun eating it, Anissina knew what happened because Severus was going to teach Harry a vampire trick on blocking the mind, for wizard it was called Occlumency.

-0-0-0-0-

After dinner, molly and the others went around the portkey and then they grasped it, Anissina did too, knowing full well what it was going to happen, and then a moment later, she let go when the arrives at St. Mungos and then she entered it after the Weasleys.

They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge 6z Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modeling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'.

Harry distinctly heard a large woman laden with plastic shopping bags say to her friend as they passed, 'It's never open, that place…'

Anissina knew this place before having entered it a few times, she entered it and then she went to the receptionist, who looked like a very run down ugly doll.

"Hello, we're here to see Arthur Weasley," said Anissina.

Harry thought how absurd it was for Anissina to expect the dummy to hear her talking so quietly through a sheet of glass, with buses rumbling along behind her and all the racket of a street full of shoppers. Then he reminded himself that dummies couldn't hear anyway. Next second, his mouth opened in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger; Anissina nodded and turned to the others.

Fred, George and Ron stepped in. Harry glanced around at the jostling crowd; not one of them seemed to have a glance to spare for window displays as ugly as those of Purge & Dowse Ltd; nor did any of them seem to have noticed that six people had just melted into thin air in front of them.

Molly entered leading Ginny in and then Anissina took hold of Harry and then entered the hospital, There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where she had stood. They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands

Sticking out of their chests, The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the centre of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's. Harry noticed the emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed.

Anissina sat on the waiting chair as molly went to a desk…

"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, you lot."

They followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in- Charge: Hippocrates Smethwick. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Clair said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once… it ought to be just the family first."

"Nonsense, both of you is coming in with us," said Molly.

Clair entered wit Harry, Arthur was there and he looked up and then smiled at them, Anissina blanked, she could smell blood, it meant that the wound was still open; Anissina subconsciously covered her nose to try to block the scent off.

"Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but

He says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to

Keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there,' he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. 'Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed. 'Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?'

"It's two weeks till full moon," Mr. Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him - didn't mention names, of course - but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."

"Wait did you say your wound wont close because you were bitten by a snake?" asked Anissina.

"Yes, that is exactly what I said," said Arthur. "Why you know something?"

"The Asquent clan," whispered Anissina. "They are able to turn into Snakes, did Voldemort get hold of one?"

Arthur and Molly understood her musings, she was a vampire and as a vampire she had to have knowledge of different clans as well.

"The Arquent Clan?" asked Hermione."

"A vampire clan," said Anissina. "That one clan where they can turn into snakes."

"You mean that snake," said Harry.

"Once a vampire bites you it sends a toxin into the blood leaving the wound open thus leaving the vampire to have his fell with out the blood clotting up the wound," said Anissina. "Only the Vampire's saliva can nullify the toxin and heal the wound."

"Amazing for you to know so much of vampires without getting killed yourself," said Hermione.

"Well, I..." said Anissina sheepishly.

"She knows it because she's a detective, right Harry," said Arthur going to her rescue. "She could be a freelance auror since she is the niece of Professor Snape after all."

Anissina smiled and then nodded, at what Arthur said was true about being a muggle freelance auror.

After visiting hours were over Molly dropped her children on Anissina's house and then there they ate a light lunch and then Anissina looked at them all.

"How would you like to come with me to the market on ice?" she asked. "It opens every winter."

"Well, it would be nice to see a muggle celebration," said Ginny.

"Yeah, we want to see what pranks they have," said Fred and George.

"That settles it then," said Clair smiling. "We will leave after soon so that you can see the fireworks display."

-0-0-0-0-

After two hours of preparations, Anissina and the others were now ready to go to the ice market, after paying for two cabs they stopped at the foot of the bridge and then stepped down and then Harry, the weasleys and the others were walking around they were mesmerized, it was muggle they could tell but it was a nice thing and then Anissina suddenly spotted.

"Michel," said Anissina looking at the human clad reaper.

Michel jumped and then turned to look on who called him; he was holding his notebook and was looking at Anissina.

"Well, if it isn't Clair," said Michel. "Behaving yourself?"

"Of course," said Anissina. "By the way this is my uncle's Ward, Harry James Potter, and his friends the weasleys… of course being a reaper you would know their names right away."

But when Anissina said Harry's name he froze only looking at Harry, and then he inclined his head.

"So this is the boy that Ampharel failed to reap," said Michel. "Nice to meet one of our escapees from being reaped unlike some vampires I know that refused to die."

Anissina looked at her nails pretending she didn't hear that outburst, the first time they met was when she exposed who jack the reaper was and there was a fight, Anissina barely lived that time, she lived because Severus healed her and the next she had to justify to the reaper king that Severus and her clan weren't killing people and that mean observation, they passed the observation for peace on her clan and now there was a peace treaty between the reapers and her clan.

Hermione wondered who Clair was, it was not everyday you see a muggle talking to a reaper casually like Clair was doing, looking at the interaction between Clair and the reaper it was as of they knew each other long.

"By the way, did William send you on a case?" she asked.

"You know me well," said Michel. "The man's name is Robert Maxwell, age 53, he died a horrific death… he's arm got cut off by piano wire and he was shot, but the finishing blow was when he crashed through the ice and drowned."

"Oh, sounds interesting but not my type of case," said Clair.

"Oh but get this, he had with him Marie Antoinette's cursed ring," said Michel. "Anyone holding the ring will die a horrible death, actually this is my job, and I have to get some rotten old ring."

"I see, because people are dying even if it's not their time of death yet," said Clair.

"Indeed," said Michel. "Now since you are here will you help me… in the name of the treaty."

"Fine, but looking for a ring is a poor waste of my eyes," sighed Anissina.

"Even so the treaty is that you and your people will help the reapers in their cases when the need calls for it and the same goes for you… I helped you last time, so how's the dog," said Michel.

"Fine, he is getting bigger," said Clair. "I'll be bringing that dog soon to the vet for his regular shots… the smell there is really irritating."

"Well that's what you get for being a…" Michel started to say bit was roughly interrupted by Anissina's glare. "Wonderful person."

Clair nodded at the nice comeback and then looked around she knew what kind of ring it was having seen for herself the beheading of the queen herself, she looked around and then her eyes found it, in an ice sculpture, she stopped Ron from pulling out his wand and saying the locator spell right in the middle of the ice market.

"Not here Ron, you're in muggle territory," said Clair. "We shall look for it the muggle way."

"How do you do that?" Ron asked.

"Simple," said Clair rolling her eyes in a snapeish way. "Just look with your eyes, observe all the things around you, you'll see the things you don't normally notice will be there if you just have time to look."

"So a muggle Auror…" started Ron but Clair gave him a look.

"Detective, Mr. Weasley," said Clair. "Or are you that dumb to know that you are not in your world?"

Ron blanched that was something Severus would say, this proved that Severus was really her family.

Anissina was looking around when she saw the ring on a roman lady ice sculpture, she sighed and then stopped the others and then pointed at it, the others turned and then Michel smiled.

"As expected from you, Clair," said Michel and then Michel headed to it.

As Michel removed it he looked at the ring and then looked at Clair who nodded.

"That's the ring alright," said Anissina. "Now please take it and go."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice.

Anissina raised her hand to stop the others from taking their wands and then she glared at three people holding out guns.

"Let me guess you were the ones who murdered the 53 year old man," said Michel.

"It wasn't us, we were sent to just get that ring," said the man. "Now hand it over to us."

"Well what should we do if we do not comply?" Anissina asked sending Harry and the others out of the way and she joined Michel.

Suddenly two warning shots fired and one of the bullets passed really close Anissina but she never flinched, nor did Michel.

"You think you can kill us like this?" asked Michel. "Foolish boys, I can't wait to pay you back."

Michel removed his chainsaw scythe and then revved it up, Anissina just stood there and then gave a smile, when the bullet's started firing Michel charged, a bullet was heading for Anissina but she just stood there, Harry and the others tired to shout in warning, Anissina clapped her hands trapping the bullet in her hands stopping it's trajectory.

"Here, I'll give this back to you," she said and then she just flicked it back and the bullet pierced through the arm and the man cried in pain the first person to draw blood.

Anissina stopped, she hadn't fed, and the smell of the blood was suffocating, covering her nose to stop the smell, but the harm was done, she was past the three day limit after dinner, she sank to her knees and gripped the her palms hard.

Michel finished them off and then turned back and then gasped, Anissina was about to go into a blood lust… rushing he picked her up and then flew away, yelling to Harry and the others to stay there.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina landed on the wall of an alley and then breathed deeply and then laughed.

"How could I have forgotten, my three day limit?" she asked but then grasped her chest painfully.

"You know what would happen if you would go into a blood lust right there and then," shrilled Michel. "Why did you forget to feed?"

"I was in a hurry preparing everything for them to stay, it was only in my mind I forgot to feed," said Clair.

Suddenly Michel removed his coat and then he removed his tie and then opened a few buttons from his shirt and then opened his shirt to expose his neck.

"Go on take from me," said Michel. "But you may be sick, you might suffer because of conflicting powers."

"Hey it's better than getting into a blood lust," said Clair going near. "If this stops me from killing a hundred people then I can handle it."

Clair bit into the reapers neck and then took a few drinks and then stopped when she had her fill she healed it and then her head started turning, turning around she placed a hand on the wall and the other on her head.

"Let's bring you home, I will bring Harry and the others home soon," said the reaper.

Anissina thanked the reaper and then she was brought home, she went to her bed and then changed into something for bed and then she laid down.

Harry entered Clair's room after he arrived and then approached Anissina, Ron had called his mother and then headed there through the floo, and molly crashed into Anissina's room and then touched her forehead.

"she is with a fever, Ron get cool water and a wash cloth, Ginny, go get a fever reducer, Harry, contact Severus immediately, he's in the order right now," shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

They all rushed and the entire noise made Anissina groan in pain for it reverberated on her head, and she already had a really bad headache, well for one thing she learned her lesson on forgetting her three day regular feeding.

She was half asleep when she felt a nice cool cloth wipe her face and rest on her, opening her eyes she saw that it was Severus.

"And tell me how did you become sick?" he asked. "It's unlikely for a vampire to get sick by normal means."

"I drank the blood of a reaper, I almost missed my three day limit again," said Anissina.

Severus blinked, and then closed his eyes and then shook his head, reaper blood is like a virus on their system the vampire toxins would try to kill them all, since the reaper blood is only minimal, the vampire blood will win but to do that it's like how our lymphocytes battle germs in our blood, causing a fever and all.

"You will need to drink blood every four hours," said Severus. "I will supply some transfusion blood, this will strengthen your vampire blood into fighting more vigorously and you will heal soon."

Anissina pulled a tissue from her beside table and then blew at it, being sick was her punishment on forgetting her three day limit and she accepted that and then laid back down and then closed his eyes, Severus knew he had to stay here as well, standing up he went to his room in the house and then took out his robe and then folded it and then changed to his pajamas and then went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Harry and the others were having breakfast when Severus entered wearing his pants but he was topless a towel around his shoulders and he was wiping his newly washed hair, Harry and the others gaped and the others dropped their spoons or forks looking at him.

"Close your mouths," snapped Severus as he poured a glass of milk into a glass and then drank it. "You look as if you never saw a topless man before."

They were gaping on how handsome he looked topless and with the messy hair he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Oh Mr. Potter, we may have to start your occlumency lessons soon," said Severus sneering. "Not that you need it, but it's imperative that you learn."

'_But learning from a vampire how is that going to accomplish anything, we dufont clan members are naturally occlumists, how can we teach a human?_' thought Severus his eyes closed while he was gripping his chin the glass of milk on his other hand.

Anissina got down a little later feeling a little better than last night, but she still had a little bit of a fever.

"How are you Clair?" asked Harry as he went to Clair.

"I'm fine Harry," said Anissina sitting down and then smiled at them all. "What's for breakfast molly?"

Molly gave Anissina her breakfast and then Severus left and then went back wearing a gray shirt and then joined them as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

TweakyTwentyGurl


	11. Merry CHristmas Harry

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Merry Christmas Harry

Anissina woke up upon hearing her door open and then she snuggled back in and kept her eyes closed and then when she heard a couple of creaks upon the floor boards and she could smell them coming nearer and just before Fred and George could make her jump… she…

"Don't you dare try that," said Anissina. "For your information, I stayed up until 5:00am, so I am less than happy that you both woke me up."

Fred and George both screamed and then looked at Anissina who sat up and then glared at them, just to keep appearances, she needed to sleep like a human, so she had to glare at them.

"Fred, she's snapeish this morning," said George.

"I can see that George," said Fred. "Merry Christmas."

"Well, same to you," said Anissina getting out of bed and then pulled a robe around her taking a folder that had the case file on her hands, they were all into the dinner table and Anissina entered the kitchen, Severus had returned to the castle as he had to keep watch on his Slytherins that had decided to stay there.

As they were opening their presents, Anissina opened her case file and then read it, last night she stayed out of the house visiting the rooms of the kidnapped victims, all of them young ladies about 15 to 18, they just suddenly disappeared from their room, its like they disappeared into thin air… Scotland Yard gave it to her since she could solve the most unsolvable cases ever.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing for you to know," said Anissina. "It's just an elaborate missing people case… a major one."

"But I thought that is not your style," said Harry.

"Well, Harry, it turns out a freelance detective like me cant choose what case they want, and this time it wasn't John that hired me services, it was Scotland yard, got it, so how can I say no," snapped Anissina.

Suddenly Hermione burst through the door and then laid a gift on Ron, Ron opened it and then smiled, Anissina was busy looking at the case file that she didn't notice that Ron took out a blue brooch and let Harry touch it, but then he returned that brooch to Ron, who placed it on his shirt and then thanked Hermione.

Anissina also received a few presents as well, a detective kit from Harry, a beige designer trench coat from Ron and the Weasleys, and a nice watch from Hermione, she thanked them kindly and then Ron and Hermione stood up.

"Where are you going you two?" Anissina asked.

"Out, I want to walk around with Hermione, is it okay?" asked Ron.

"Its fine just be home by lunch of dinner whichever you want," said Anissina as she took the newspaper and then looked at the front page, there was another headline saying of the disappearance of another disappearance of a young lady.

"This is bad," said Anissina. "Now that the press had gotten wind of this it'll be difficult to find the culprit."

Ron and Hermione had left and Anissina knew that she had to interview the families of the girls, standing up she took her coat and placed on her mittens and then left the house telling harry to stay there and keep away from her office and then headed out.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time it was lunchtime, she stepped into a restaurant and then sat down ordered a coffee and then looked at the notes she took, so far no conceivable clue, Anissina knew that Scotland yard had tried it already and Anissina knew that this was the season where there would be little to nothing night breed activity, but Anissina knew than to do this…

Standing up she bumped into someone and then she gasped as the coffee the man was holding spilled into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Anissina and then looked at the guy she bumped into and then groaned.

"Well, well, Anissina, my love, we meet again," said Antoine as he patted his shirt. "And alone too I might add…"

"Just leave me alone," said Anissina and then turned around to leave the restaurant in the other way.

Antoine grabbed Anissina's arm and then held a tight grip over it, after paying the waiter he roughly pulled Anissina into the alley and then slammed her into the wall hard.

Anissina stood up and then before she could escape Antoine crushed his lips to hers, Anissina kept fighting and then when she managed to free herself she slapped the other vampire.

"What are you doing?" snapped Anissina.

"Why Anissina, there's nothing wrong you're my mate after all," said Antoine.

"I am never your mate," said Anissina. "In fact I hate you, it's lucky the bond wasn't completed, it's lucky that I can still choose who my mate is, Harry won't…"

Anissina stopped shocked her eyes widened at what she said, she just blurted Harry's name as if she was in love with him, was she? No, a Vampire cannot fully love a human.

"Harry?" said Antoine in a very dangerous tone. "What does Harry have to do between us?"

"Nothing, he's the ward of Severus," said Anissina. "And don't you go feeding on him; if you do Severus would kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know not when to cross the leader of the Dufont clan," said Antoine. "But I would like to kill that boy, he's getting in between you and me, Anissina… you belong to me, I turned you."

"While it's true that you turned me, but I will never love you," said Anissina. "Never, even if you're the last vampire in this world."

With that she left and then headed home, when she entered she spent her time pacing through her office venting her anger, she vague registered that it was nighttime until Harry and then Weasleys entering.

"What is it?" she asked as she stopped walking and then turned to them.

"It's ten, and Ron's not yet home," said Ginny.

"Oh, he might be in granger's house," said Anissina as she picked up the phone and then lifted the note that had Hermione's number on it and then dialed it, after a few rings the other line picked up.

"Hello, my name is Clair Wakefield, I was wondering if Ronald Weasley's is over there?" she asked,

"No, Hermione's not here either, we're getting worried," said Mrs. Granger.

Anissina rubbed her eyes, she hoped they weren't doing what she thought they were doing, she knew at fifteen the teenage hormones were at their strongest, her eyes fell into the case and another idea entered her mind, and she shook it away.

"Oh, I see, well thank you," said Anissina and then closed the phone then turned to Harry and the others. "Ron and Hermione are missing… Harry can you help me look?"

"Uhh, yeah," said Harry. "What do you need me to do?"

"Bring Abernathy with you, he is a very good scent finder," said Anissina. "I will be looking for them my own way."

When she said that she was heading to the door, her eyes were golden and she was going to use her vampire powers to look for Ron and Hermione… Harry went to get the demon dog and the others stayed into the house and then, Harry and Anissina left the house.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry gave Abernathy the hanky that Hermione carried around and then Abernathy remembered the scent and then ran to follow the demon dog; he ran streets and all as he was following the demon dog not knowing where he was going.

Anissina jumped through the rooftops sometimes flying into the air and not touching the ground for some time before she looked at a silhouette and knowing that was Antoine jumped down and then hid in a 24 hour restaurant mingling with others, she watched as Antoine landed and then enter the restaurant, Anissina entered the kitchen and then slowly exited through the back and then flew away, breathing a sigh of relief as she did so.

Harry stopped at a toy store and then looked at that and wondered what Ron and Hermione doing here.

"James Moriarty, due date, December 26, cause of death thru night breed," said a voice causing Harry to jump of his skin and then turn around it was Michel, the red reaper.

"Michel, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Reaper duty, as well as investigating," said Michel then looked at the toy store. "So many women died here, but their souls are somehow trapped here, so William sent me here to see why."

"Well then let's go in," Harry and they both entered.

At first they saw were dozens of toys and in the middle of the room there was a doll, human sized doll, it looked real, but Harry could see that it was made out of metal.

"I don't understand," said Michel looking around. "This looks like an ordinary toy store."

Suddenly a very eerie song floated by followed by lyrics, the hymn sounded eerily from London Bridge.

"Doll, made of metal and sand, metal and Sand, metal and sand, Dolls made out of metal and sand my fair lady," sang the voice.

The doll started moving and then it walked and then stretched out her hands and then grasped Harry on the neck and then started closing the grip… Michel worked fast he took out his scythe and then revved the motor on his chainsaw and then cut through the arm, the arm fell down and then Harry sat on the ground breathing deep.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"No problem," said Michel.

But then the door in the other side of the wall opened and then entered a lot of other dolls, Harry knew that this could be dangerous, and plus, he didn't bring his wand with him, suddenly there came another rev of a motor and then Harry turned to see that Michel had got his scythe moving again.

"Go, Harry, go and find whatever you're looking for," said Michel. "I'll take care of these things."

Michel jumped but before she could attack out came a man holding a tow music box and then he cocked his head to the side.

"You must be Harry potter," said the man. "You're next, the master is exceeding happy that you touched the artifact as well, he has decided that you be made out of gold and silver."

"No way in hell," said Harry and then he started running, but as he moved he stopped all over the wall were masks, suddenly they started moving and singing all over again.

"Make him out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver, make him out of gold and silver, my fair lady," sang those masks, Harry entered the room and then slammed it closed and then he slid down.

"I'm trapped, but at lest I'm safe… for the meantime," said Harry.

"Those things bothering you Harry?" asked a voice causing Harry to turn to see Clair sitting there by the window the curtains flapping in the nightly wind.

"Clair," yelped Harry but he swallowed the nightlight made Clair gorgeous as she stood up and the wind blew slightly covering her. "I didn't see you… were you here long."

"That depends, Harry," said Clair then looked at the door. "Get behind me Harry, now."

Harry went behind her as the door opened, the force of it didn't affect Anissina at all, and in fact she just glared at the dolls.

"Dolls, made out of steel and metal, steel and metal, steel and metal, dolls made out of steel and metal, my fair lady," sang the man as he entered the room. "There you are Harry… come with me… you both will die."

"You control these humans turned dolls by song, am I right," said Anissina smiling an evil smile. "Well two can play that game."

With that she clasped her hand over her diaphragm and then pressed it and then began to sing.

"Things with metal with bend and break, bend and break, bend and break," sang Anissina miraculously the dolls stopped and then started to sway, they were trying to get out of their prisons, Anissina saw that so she jumped into the air and then landed on the middle and continued to sing.

"Things made out of metal, will bend and break," said Anissina and then she laid a hand on one of the dolls and then broke its neck, that doll fell down, she continued singing and the dolls all followed by breaking their necks, after the song she curtsied right in front of Harry singing. "My fair lady."

"Who you calling lady?" asked Harry.

"Clever, figuring what my spell was, you must be one of us, but why join their side?" asked the puppet master.

"I don't associate with your type," said Anissina and then turned to Harry. "Let's go Harry… we still have to look for Ron and Hermione."

"He cannot, the master wants him, he will be made into something that's silver and gold," said the puppet master.

Anissina stared and then thought of something, she started waiving her finger in warning against the puppet master.

"Things made out of gold, will be stolen, will be stolen, will be stolen, things made out of gold will be stolen me fair lady," said Anissina and then carried Harry and then jumped out of the window and then landed on the roof, running through it in cat's balance she tossed Harry into the hay and then jumped and landed on a genuflect.

"Why did you do that, and how did you know how to use that spell, and why did he say that you are one of them?" raved Harry.

"Very long answer Harry," said Anissina. "It is best to talk about it later, for now let us search for Ron and Hermione.

"No I want answers now," said Harry.

"I am a… witch, well, not technically a witch, I dealt with dark arts, and then when I learned the devastating effect it could do I stopped, and became a detective to do penance on my sins of the past," said Anissina. "So I take cases like this, unexplained death cases and I solve them, because I know, now, this was the case given to me, and this just justifies that something dark is happening here, those dolls that we saw is too late to save them, hopefully, if Ron and Hermione have suffered the same fate, then there might be a chance to save them, but we need to hurry… now where's Abernathy?"

"Out on the front?" said Harry.

"Okay," said Anissina and then gave a series of whistles and a moment soon heard barking and then the dog ran to her and she petted it.

"Well, there is one place I haven't checked," said Anissina. "It's that tower over there… let's go."

Walking across towards a bridge followed by Harry, Anissina led the dog and Harry to the foot of the tower and she saw Michel there scratching his face and looking at his notebook.

"There are two names that are slowly appearing in my notebook and they're red, it means it's not their time to be reaped but their bodies are dying," said Michel. "Both of them are Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger."

"Oh no," said Harry. "Why didn't you go to the castle?"

Michel leaned into the air like he would do on the wall and then looked at Harry in such a way that said that it was so obvious that there was a ward, Anissina looked at Abernathy and then took at rock and then there it passed through.

"Well, the good thing is that non living things can enter," said Anissina.

Then she had an idea and then picked up a rock and then look at Abernathy and then waived it and then Abernathy went to playful mode, she threw the rock and then Abernathy followed and then it crashed at the ward and it broke, Anissina smiled and then she and Michel rushed followed by Harry and Anissina crashed through the door and then they headed up the stairs and then they entered a room and then they saw Ron and Hermione sitting there eyes closed.

"Ron, Hermione," said Harry running and then bent over them.

Ron and Hermione opened their eyes and then looked at Harry, they were happy to see him but they couldn't move their face.

"What is wrong with us?" asked Ron. "We can't move our body."

"You're dolls," said Anissina as she went to Ron and Hermione and touched them. "It's still lucky the spell hasn't taken a permanent place yet… I'll go break the curse."

But before she could do that, strings suddenly attacked themselves to Ron and Hermione and they rose to midair, Harry tried to stop them but Anissina stopped Harry.

"Don't move, not that quickly," said Anissina sharply. "This room is suddenly filled with piano wire... this is a trap."

Harry then saw those dangerous thin wires all around the room and then Anissina saw a cabinet there and then she slowly maneuvered her way and then opened it and then removed everything and then motioned Harry to stay there and then once he entered she closed the door, she bit her finger and then smeared her blood onto the cabinet and said a spell in the vampire tongue which meant that the ward will stay and not let anything and everything pass through the ward unless Anissina let's down the spell, after a moment she used the blood that trickled into her arm to materialize a sword and then she gripped it hard, she swung it and the piano wire on her part all broke and then fell to the ground uselessly and then she ran while braking the piano wire.

"Michel, help me out here," said Anissina and then Michel nodded and then placed his scythe over his head and with the flat side up and then Anissina jumped and placed a foot on the scythe, Michel swung it and Anissina was catapulted into the air, she used her sword in one motion to cut the piano wires in the air and once they were out of the way she swung her sword and then cut Ron and Hermione down, but before they Ron fell after she cut his strings she used him as leverage and then jumped off Ron and then landed on the rafters where the puppet master was.

"So you are one of us," said the puppet master. "But why join their side."

"Because that side is the good side," said Anissina. "And because I want to."

"You are pathetic," said the puppet master and then he sent piano wires at Anissina, she bit her finger and created a wall to shield her and it did, she grasped the piano wire and then charged, it pierced through the puppet master and then he gasped and then he fell down and then the puppet master broke spilling hay all over.

"Well, that was James Moriarty," said Michel opening his notebook and then checked his wrist watch. "And on time too; well thank you Clair."

"No problem, it was already impossible to save him anyway," said Anissina she then bit she let her blood drop into the escaping breed and then it fizzled and died, evaporating into mid air.

"Well that's that," said Anissina and then a moment later Ron and Hermione sat up and then Anissina headed to the cabinet and then opened it, Harry crashed through and then landed on Anissina who landed on her back and with Harry on top of her but there was one thing that shocked everyone in the room, their lips were locked the moment Harry crashed through that was why Anissina was so shocked, Harry too no doubt… Michel was laughing his head off while Ron and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked.

Harry broke the unintentional kiss and then sat up looking apologetically at Anissina as she sat up and looked at Harry with a really surprised look.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry."

"On what kissing me or crashing into me?" Anissina asked as she stood up and then her mind flew to the painting where the both of them were kissing but not like this, she then shook her head. "Why am I thinking about that painting at a time like this?"

"Excuse me?" asked Harry.

"Never mind," said Anissina. "let's go home, Hermione, you'll be spending the night in my place, please call your parents, and tell everything what happened, I will tell them about it too… Michel you coming?"

"No thanks, I need to report to the Reaper king," said Michel.

"Oh, right," said Anissina. "Well, I'll see you then."

-0-0-0-0-

When they have arrived Ron and Hermione headed to the kitchen to eat something, Anissina headed to her office when she felt someone on her office turning she saw that it was Severus sitting on the couch.

"Oh, it's you Uncle Severus," said Anissina.

Severus swished his wand and then a silent ward rose up and then Severus motioned her to sit down, Anissina sat down and then he leaned forward.

"There is another vampire in Hogwarts, aside from me that is," said Severus. "There are a number of students being bitten in the manner of months, and do you know who the main victim is?"

"No I do not," said Anissina.

"Why our young Mr. Potter of course, Albus has been breathing down my neck," said Severus. "Just a while ago he subjected me to a truth serum, and he is hiring me to look for the culprit."

"I don't see what it has to do with me," said Anissina.

"Simple, you're going to patrol the school every night except for times where you have to sleep to get your rest," said Severus. "On those times I will be doing the patrolling… am I understood?"

"Of course, Uncle Severus," said Anissina.

"Good, well then I have to resume my brewing, I need to brew more blood replenishing potions," said Severus.

"Okay, good night uncle," said Anissina and then stood up and then headed to her room, and prepared for bed.

The moment her head hit the pillow her mind flew to the unintentional kiss and her finger touched her lips, and then smiled, though it was still mediocre it was a good kiss, smiling, she knew she had taken Harry's first kiss but it should not have been that way, anyway no matter, tomorrow is another day, snuggling to her bed she fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry was towel drying his hair when Ron entered the room and then sat on his bed.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"How was what?" asked Harry.

"You know, kissing Snape's niece," said Ron.

"Kinda good actually," said Harry. "She has the softest lips ever, and her eyes, they were so beautiful."

"I think Harry, you're in love," said Ron.

"Ron, I said it was an accident," said Harry. "I was struggling to get out so that I could help a bit but Clair didn't let that ward out."

"She was pretty cool the way she moved, it looked like she had done this a hundred times," said Ron. "I want to be like her; at least I decided to be an auror."

"Good for you," said Harry. "Me too… but we have to make good with our owls."

"Yeah, you're lucky, Severus is teaching you potions from the beginning again," said Ron.

"At least his doing it, he doesn't want his Ward to fail potions," said Harry. "Anyway Ron, I'm tired, let me go and sleep will ya?"

"Yeah, sure," said Ron and then left the room, Harry jumped into his bed and then smacked himself in the head, tomorrow he knew was going to be awkward for him because of that one kiss., but hey maybe tomorrow would be a slightly better day… who knows, he'll just have to wait and see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Lol… I wonder what Severus will feel when he sees the kiss through Harry's memories in their occlumency lessons…

juliannaspencer20


	12. The Day the School Reopens

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: The Day the School Reopens

Anissina was in the kitchen along with several of the Weasleys and the order members there, especially Sirius and molly, she was now baking a cake, but this morning it was only Harry and her and she felt thankful, she knew that her vampire hearing couldn't last another day with the chaos in her house everyday.

"How's that cake going, Clair?" asked Harry.

"Very well," said Anissina and then the timer tinged and then Anissina opened the oven and then removed the cake and then placed it on the table and then took the white icing and then covered it and then took another one this time red and then decorated the top side of the cake as well as another icing and she placed "Welcome back, Mr. Weasley" and after wards she was finished she took some tiny kisses and then sprinkled it on the cake as well putting on a few colored chocolates that she molded into fruits using the molder and it was perfect…

"That looks tasty," said Harry. "You're really putting yourself out to be really presentable is it?"

"Well, it was a long time I used my talents in baking," said Anissina.

"Well, it seems that you don't have any limits on skills and talents, it's as if you're perfect," said Harry.

"Honestly Harry," said Anissina. "No one is perfect."

"Really," said Harry then started listing her skills. "Piano, Cello, Violin, solving cases, baking, cooking, decorating your house for visitors, probably more… no one can have that much talents."

"But no one is perfect, the closest to perfection would always have a dark side," said Anissina and then turned around. '_But mine seems to be manifested in being a vampire_.'

By this time she was preparing the menu for tonight, she was deboning the chicken when she cut her hand using the knife, she hissed and Harry rushed took Anissina's hand and then ran to the tap the water stinging in her wound caused Anissina to hiss from the pain and then later she pulled her hand and then Harry wrapped that finger in a cloth ad then rushed to the cupboard and then took a healing solution and then poured it into a bowl and then placed Anissina's finger in the solution and then told Anissina to keep her finger in the solution he will prepare the food, Anissina sat down and then reclined her free hand on her face and then leaned on it.

A moment later Harry started cooking and Anissina let him go on and then placed her head on the table and then slept, when she woke up she heard the door open and she heard Harry allowing them to enter, looking at her finger there was a small cut rolling her eyes she then licked her wound and healed it and then joined the others after throwing the bloody solution down the drain.

"I'm glad you're back, Mr. Weasley," said Anissina.

"Glad to be out of that hospital," said Mr. Weasley.

"Why don't you come and sit down, Harry cooked the dinner, while I did the desert," said Anissina as she brought them to the freshly decorated dining table and then told them to sit down and then told Harry to sit as well, a moment later she brought in the food and then placed it on the table and then excused herself and then opened the door and then gasped, it was Richard and Suzanna.

"hi, au…" said Richard but then she clasped a hand over them and then a moment later slammed the door behind her and then she looked at them.

"There are people here," said Anissina. "The Grownups know who I am, but the teens do not, so please call me Clair."

"Erm, right, Aunt Anissina, we will call you Clair," said Richard and then she opened the door and then entered but Richard had to get his flute from the limo and then entered the house.

"Ladies and gentleman to commemorate the return of Mr. Weasley from the hospital, my friends and I will do a private concert… this will happen after dinner," said Anissina. "We are eating in my office."

She led her niece and nephew into her office and then brought some food over as well, and then laid it on the couch and then together they were eating.

"So what have you been doing this winter aunt," asked Richard.

"Solved some cases," said Anissina. "Especially on Christmas, that was a dousy,"

She couldn't remove the kiss from her mind nor of the painting, it was simply embarrassing, the day after Christmas it was so awkward between Harry and Anissina that they had to trap Harry and Anissina in a room and wouldn't let the out, until they have overcome the awkwardness and that is what they had gone and gone back to the way they were but sometimes when Harry would look at her he would blush, and Anissina knew he was still thinking of that kiss.

"Did something happen?" asked Richard leaning toward his aunt. "You're blushing."

Anissina's blush went redder and then she looked at her plate.

"No nothing happened," said Anissina.

So the rest of the time they Von Bielefelds had fun in the time they were together until…

Right in the middle of the performance Anissina felt something head towards them and then she saw that it was heading to her niece and nephew she quickly spun and then pulled Suzanna and Richard down but she got hit in the arm, kneeling on the floor blood falling from her wound she hissed.

"We have an assassin on us," said Anissina as she opened the door.

"Wait, auntie," shouted Richard as he rushed to the door. "I'm coming too."

"No you stay here, they might be targeting you," shouted Anissina. "I will handle the assassin, you go and watch your sister."

With that she disappeared into the night, Richard took his sister and then placed her on the back of the couch and then took out his gun and then looked at the window and then gasped and then dunked… there was a red beam that broke through the window.

"whoa, bloody hell, what was that?" asked Richard soon.

A moment later Anissina crashed through and then grabbed Richard and Suzanna and then bodily carried them to the broom closet and then pushed them in.

"Stay here, it's dangerous here," said Anissina as she closed the door. "I will only open you when it's safe."

She took her blood from her bullet would and then smeared the door with it and then said the protection spell and then she turned to the death eaters, they couldn't get in Severus' wards but their spells can.

"How dare you attack my House," she shrilled angrily. "You make me angry."

Anissina whistled and then Abernathy bounded by running, Anissina took the bow and arrow she was supposed to practice and headed to the roof, the Arrows strapped on her back and then when she was there, she aimed her arrow at the Death eaters there.

Several Death Eaters were killed by Anissina, and the other Order and Students got out, her house suddenly became a battle place, spells moving back and forth, arrows somehow finding their marks, Anissina's point of view was find that is until a ward breaker finished his job and a few Apparated to the roof, Anissina flipped cart wheeled in the air and then while falling she fired a few shots all of those shots finding their hearts or heads.

And then she started using her blood as arrows but when she started feeling tired she stopped threw the bow away and then materialized her sword and then started slashing them, or drinking from them to replenish her blood, but she never killed them by draining them dry.

While stopping to wipe her mouth she saw Fred and George shocked at what they saw, they saw that her eyes were gold, and knew she was a vampire.

"Obliviate," shouted Remus pointing his wand at the twins and they forgot that Anissina was a vampire. "Anissina, don't go showing who you are just yet."

"Fine, Thanks for saving my rep," said Anissina.

"How did they find us by the way?" asked Tonks.

"They followed you, probably from the Hospital" said Anissina. "They obviously thought that my house was the Order of the Phoenix headquarters."

"You know, that makes total sense," said Alastor.

"Everyone, we must watch it, Harry cannot be taken," said Anissina. "He is the savior… he must be safe at all times."

"Hey, I want to fight," shouted Harry.

"I didn't mean that you get out of fighting," said Anissina. "I meant that there are people going to watch your back."

Anissina looked down on the ground, and then saw that Abernathy did a number on the death eaters, the ground was riddled with blood, knowing that she could use this blood for something, she bent and then placed her hand on a pile of blood and then grabbed hold of it and then took the blood, it formed into a bow, raising her hand she called a few spot of blood and then formed it into an arrow jumping into the tree she readied the bow and them fired it.

A death eater screamed in pain before collapsing dead blood on the back with a hole but nothing more the blood liquefied again once it hit his victim, the blood kept heading toward Anissina climbing up the tree Anissina would just put her fingers to the side and then pinch and then withdrew it with the blood forming and then aimed and fired.

More blood added into the fold and soon Death eaters were firing but Anissina created a wall in front of her using the blood and then there would suddenly be blood shooting off the wall and hitting the death eater, in the new moon, no one could tell that Anissina was using blood, for Anissina would kill them off with one shot.

Thanks to Anissina's help the Order of the Phoenix soon earned the upper hand and then Anissina jumped down and then looked around for Harry, he was among the people standing, Arthur was there and then faced Anissina.

"You fought well," said Arthur.

"Being a detective you need to learn how to fight," Anissina said but what she didn't say was that she had to fight to live.

Anissina canceled the spell and then a moment later Richard and Suzanna exited and then looked at Anissina perturbed, the wizards and Witches left there quickly hid their wands but Anissina Approached them.

"Sir, miss, Ma'am, Are you all alright?" asked the driver then turned to Anissina. "Miss, once again I thank you for saving them."

"It's no biggie," said Anissina. "Oh and by the way, I am going on a little excursion trip, I may be back in months, I have to check something."

"You're going where?" asked Richard.

"Transylvania," Anissina lied smoothly and then turned to Richard and Suzanna.

"Oh I see," said Richard. "Would you like one of us to accompany you?"

"It's a no," said Anissina firmly. "You don't know what it is like there."

"I see," said Richard."But I hope that you can come back soon."

Anissina smiled and then laid a hand on her nephews shoulder and then gave a smile.

"All right you guys," said Anissina turning the Weasley's and Harry. "Tomorrow is school opening so you better sleep now, so that you'll be bright eyed tomorrow."

"She's right, we'll see you soon," Said Molly and Arthur nodded, the children nodded and hugged molly and Arthur goodbye and then headed away, Anissina let them enter the house.

-0-0-0-0-

Next day Anissina was "Up" early, she didn't sleep the whole night preferring to sit on the roof keeping an eye, she had with her tubs off hot chocolate with her to keep herself warm and all, but now she was suffering of a headache because some of the Weasleys hadn't prepared.

"Ron, where's my brush," shouted Ginny.

"I don't have it with me Gin," said Ron. "Where are my robes?"

"That is enough, Ron your robes are in the laundry where you left them last night," Said Anissina. "Ginny, I can give you the new brush I bought, I have another new one I can use."

"Thanks," said Ron and Ginny as they headed several directions, and then Anissina rolled up her sleeves she knew how to handle chaos.

A moment later everything was in order the Weasleys couldn't believe that Anissina knew how to them as she called for three taxis, and then they all head to the station there Anissina paid them all and then headed to the train, she riled them in she was also bringing along her own suitcase as well.

"hurry up guys," shouted Anissina and then one by one they passed the barrier and then they arrived there thirty minutes early, they had time to choose their compartments with ease.

Anissina was just there when suddenly she caught sight of the Malfoys. She lifted up the side of her collar and then slinked to the side, and then sent all of them to the train and then waived them off and then she walked out, and then hailed the knight bus and then entered.

"Hey, it's you, long time no see," said Stan. "So where too?"

"Hogsmead," said Anissina. "I have a pressing business to attend to."

"Okay, Hogsmead it is," said Stan and then Anissina paid the bus, and then called the principal of her school and then explained that she was given a huge case and is going out of country for this case but she'll be back in a few weeks hopefully and then laid back and then looked out of the window.

-0-0-0-0-

The knight bus stopped in Hogsmead and then she carried her stuff and then headed to the school, walking al the way, when she arrived she left her luggage at the front and then pushed open the door and then walked in.

"Clair," shouted harry standing up in shock.

"Ah here she is now, the muggle detective that can handle cases that are magical in nature," said Albus. "Clair Wakefield."

Clair went up the podium and then shook hands with Dumbledore and then smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me headmaster," said Anissina. "Though I must say this is my first time to actually be working in the magic world, a muggle like myself, this is truly an honor."

"Thank you," said Albus. "Your room will be the guest room beside the Gryffindor tower, I hope that is to your liking."

"I hope so," said Anissina.

"Dinner is about to be served," said Albus and then showed Anissina the extra seat beside Severus.

Anissina turned and then stopped, and looked at Severus.

"Severus," said Anissina.

"Clair," said Severus and then Anissina sat down and then looked at her food and then sighed, here she would have to eat to convince them that she was human as well.

"Well, let the dinner begin," said Albus and then Anissina saw the food arrive and then she started eating.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina entered her room a moment later and then entered the bathroom, she heard Harry enter and then a moment later leave and the she exited got dressed and then started roaming the halls.

The next morning Anissina climbed down and then found them having their breakfast and Anissina had to have hers too, she had pancakes and some fruit and then started walking around, she had to talk to Madam Promfrey, but then suddenly a scream rang through and then Anissina and Severus rushed toward the scream and then stopped then froze.

A Hufflepuff prefect was sucked dry and Anissina banged her fist into the wall, it had to be this she was really mad now.

'How there that vampire challenge me, I will see you go down,' thought Anissina angrily as she stalked away.

Severus was with her in a minute he was mad too, and dare that Vampire try the might of the Dufont clan, well if that vampire is trying to provoke them, then all of the Dufont clan will go in retaliation.

"Who do you think who did this?" asked Anissina.

"I have been suspicious of Umbridge for a long time, can you inspect her classroom?" asked Severus. "So far some of the students are complaining that her room is too dark."

"I see," said Anissina. "I'll go interrogate some students and faculty."

"I have to do lessons," said Severus.

"Fine," said Anissina.

They headed out of the place when suddenly she heard wailing in a room and then she opened it to see Umbridge with some girl but was covering her face with her robe crying and Umbridge was looking at Anissina.

"What are you doing barging into my office?" asked Umbridge.

"I'm sorry," said Anissina. "But I heard her cry and I though that she was in danger…"

"I am the high inquisitor of Hogwarts, it is my duty of investigate and bring order to this school," said Umbridge. "I do not need a detective finding out that a vampire killed that Hufflepuff prefect.

Anissina froze, they did not disclose the fact that it was a vampire that killed her and the wound was covered by the robe, but she didn't say anything but she just left the office.

She passed by and then Harry stopped and then called her out.

"Hey Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Anissina.

"Clair," said Harry. "So you were coming here after all."

"Of course," said Anissina. "I couldn't bring Richard and Suzanna here, you know."

"But you're here, you're a witch after all," said Harry.

"Not technically, just had a bad brush with it in the past," said Anissina. "I deal more in blood spells."

"Blood spells?" asked Hermione.

"Spells that uses blood," said Anissina coolly. "It is in the border of black magic so I do not want you to start studying about it."

But she was looking at Harry, she knew that in the possible future Harry might become a vampire, but she never said anything about but then she decided to head to her room since she had nothing to do but hen stopped.

"Harry, Severus wants you in his office for the remedial potions at six," said Anissina. "And he says don't be late."

"I will," said Harry shrinking immediately he thought of what Severus was going to do and he was certain he didn't like it.

-0-0-0-0-

Classes went on for Harry and when it was six Harry was facing the office he entered and then he shut the door, Severus was correcting papers at that time when he looked up and saw Harry.

"Well, Potter, you know why you are here," he said. "The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than at Potions."

"Right, sir," said Harry tersely.

"Very well then," said Severus. "Shall we begin."

And then Severus started to teach Harry about Occlumency.

"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence." Said Severus

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" asked Harry, looking directly into Snape's eyes and wondering whether Snape would answer.

Snape looked back at him for a moment and then said contemptuously.

"Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency…" said Severus but Harry interrupted him.

"What's that? Sir?" asked Harry.

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another persons mind…" said Severus.

"He can read minds?" asked Harry quickly, his worst fears confirmed.

"You have no subtlety, Potter," said Snape, his dark eyes glittering. "You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion maker."

"Only Muggles talk of "mind-reading". The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter… or at least, most minds are."

He smirked. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so can utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

Whatever Snape said, Legilimency sounded like mind-reading to Harry, and he didn't like the sound of it at all.

"So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?" he asked.

"That is he is on eye to eye," said Anissina coming in. "Most dark creatures, like the vampires from the Dufont clan are natural occlumists… you must learn this Harry, for your own safety."

"If you say so," said Harry. "So what do I have to do?"

"I would like you to read this," said Severus giving Harry a book. "But you have to read it here, where I can watch you… next week we will start with the practical, so every night you are coming to my office to read a chapter or two of this book."

"Yes sir," said Harry and then reclined on the sofa and then started to read the book and then Anissina went off to patrol the school.

-0-0-0-0-

When Harry was about to head to his dorm as it was almost curfew when he felt something following him, he started walking faster but the footsteps also went faster and then Harry started running the footsteps also went faster but then stopped and then Harry bumped into something he couldn't see the face but the thing took Harry's chin forcefully and then suddenly bit into his neck.

Harry struggled and then tried to fight that thing thinking on how a vampire managed to enter Hogwarts, Suddenly the Vampire stopped and Harry fell to the floor in shock covering his neck wound, he turned to see Anissina there in the moonlight with a bow, her posture of was that of someone who shot the arrow, she was mad.

"No one drinks from Harry, you understand me vampire," snarled Anissina as she placed her fingers on the string and then pulled back her blood formed another arrow and then pointed it at the vampire. "That was just a warning shot, this time I wont miss."

She fired that shot but the vampire was quick it rushed down the alley and then disappeared, Anissina let go of her blood spell and then rushed to Harry and then lifted the chin and then looked then she took her handkerchief and then covered the wound and then pressed on it.

"Harry I will knock you unconscious, so that you wont loose too much blood on the way to the clinic," said Anissina.

"fine do whatever you want," said Harry.

Anissina pressed on the carotid for ten seconds and then let go when Harry fell unconscious and then she carried him and then rushed to the hospital wing, she crashed through and then Madam Promfrey rushed into the room and then gasped, Harry was a bloody mess.

"Put him here quickly," said Poppy and then Anissina placed Harry on the bed.

Madame Promfrey set off to work and then Anissina was hanging on the background, worried that Harry might not make it, Minerva was called and so was Severus, they were both grim.

"If you didn't stop that vampire in time, we would lose out savior," said Minerva.

Severus and Anissina looked at each other, they didn't; like what she said and she knew she had to tell Severus.

"Severus, can I talk to you outside?" she asked.

"Very well," said Severus.

Once outside Severus turned to Anissina and looked at her inquiringly.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Severus.

"Harry may become one of our clan, "said Anissina.

Severus was taken aback, and then looked at Anissina with a look that told her to tell everything.

Anissina told him everything about the paintings, the kiss, everything.

"And I haven't gotten those painting off my mind," said Anissina. "I bought those paintings and hid them, but I still cant get my head off them."

"At least you told the truth," said Severus. "If Harry is the mate you choose, well, let's see in the future… but this future you're talking about says that he is your mate, but I don't think Antoine will make this happen, you must at all cost protect Harry from Antoine if you want him to live, are you ready to do this?"

"I've been ready to protect Harry since the day he entered my house," said Anissina. "And I will protect them until I turn to dust."

"Well, let's hope that does not happen anytime soon," said Severus. "Anyway, I'm going to brew some blood replenishing potions, please be there for Harry."

With that he went down the hall and then disappeared soon after, Anissina watched him leave and then she entered the clinic and then found Harry was awake.

"Clair," said Harry.

"I'm here, Harry," said Anissina and then headed to the bed and then sat on the chair. "What is it Harry?"

"Thank you for saving my life," said Harry and then smiled at her, Anissina smiled back and then shook her head.

"Hey, I'm a supernatural detective, I fight things like this Harry," said Anissina. "You don't have to thank me… all I was doing was my job."

"Still you saved me and I'm happy," said Harry. "If I died then there wont be any hope for the wizarding world."

"Well, we'll see about that," said Anissina. "Please go on and rest, you need to recover as soon as possible, I will be right here until you wake up."

Harry smiled and then extended his hand, Anissina took it and then Harry closed his eyes and let the sleeping potion he had drank lead him to dream land, Anissina contented herself of settling down and stare at Harry's sleeping form for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	13. The sports Caper

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: The sports Caper

Anissina never left Harry's side and Harry would sometimes find her asleep, when Harry was discharged from the school, Anissina decided to sit in on the classes of the school, though her aim was to sit on the classes of those not affiliated to the Order.

Though at this time Anissina was heading home, Richard called to say about something was happing to athletes all over London so Anissina was heading home, she wont be returning to Hogwarts, until then, she had gotten no clue whatsoever on the case, as after that student was drained the Vampire had been careful not to leave clues.

Upon exiting the fireplace, she found that Richard there waiting for her at the entrance of the door, after allowing Richard to enter while Richard passed her a case file and she opened it.

"Ohh, that's nasty," said Anissina.

"People who were sports athletes have been attacked over the past week," said Richard. "They were all attacked in streets at nighttime, it seemed like they here chewed holes and their arm as you can see is gone."

Anissina studied it and then looked at the pictures of the victims and then at the missing arm, it looked like their arms were ripped as well.

"Well, let's see what you've got," said Anissina. "Do you have a list of victims?"

"Here," said Richard giving her another envelope and then she took it and then returned it back to him.

"Segregate, these from right hand people to Left hand people," said Anissina. "We are only looking for people who are right-handed."

Richard looked at the files separated and then found that the right handed people were few, possibly ten more people, and then handed them, Anissina took their profiles and then removed the males which narrowed it down to three and she took out her phone and called Scotland Yard.

"John, I need you to keep an eye on these three people," said Anissina. "This time the breed is after three women who are right handed."

"How do you know that?" asked John and then stopped. "When did you get here?"

"Never mind when I arrived," said Anissina. "The breed is going to attack one of these women tonight, the victims all had one thing in common that can help us pinpoint who the culprit is…"

"Fine, we'll do it," said John.

Anissina closed the phone and then looked out, her mind wasn't on this case but it was with Harry, sighing she looked down into the street and then when they stopped at her home and then she entered and then went to her room and then placed her luggage on the side and then went to get the mail, it was time to pay the bills anyway.

Going through the stacks she had an idea, it was almost time for the Archery contest, she could become one of the bait, she was good in archery too.

Anissina went to call John to talk to him about this and then John said yes on that and then Anissina went to dress up, pay the bills and then went off to meet John.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina was in the archery range and then the manager arrived just as Anissina was about to shoot, the manager watched her as she shot and then it hit the bulls eye.

"That was another Bull's eye," said their attendant. "That's the ninth one in a row, and that far? And that far, only a few archers can hit the bull's eye on."

"Ninth?" echoed the manager. "Just who is this girl?"

"Ah, Mr. Wordsworth," said John. "This is my Associate Claire Wakefield, she's a detective, and she will be our bait…"

"Ah, of course," said the manager. "I would be honored to have her compete."

"Thank you, Mr. Wordsworth," said Anissina.

"No, it's no problem for me," said the manager. "There will be a tournament."

"I will join it," said Anissina.

"Thank you," said the manager.

"I think we just gave him a way for him to raise his popularity up," said John.

"So true," said Anissina aiming another arrow at the target and then shooting it and got another bull's eye.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina got ready to do her first competition in what looked like a hundred years ago, she was the newbie and she was in the elimination round, so Anissina readied her bow and then fired in a split second, the judges were sure she would lose but they gasped when it hit the bulls eye, and she got accepted, no one could beat her time record before shooting.

She slowly climbed up until it was last two, she readied, Anissina saw that it was sunset but the place she was perfectly illuminated, she got ready to fire when the opponent screamed in shock and fear, Anissina then heard creaking noises on the roof and then she looked up and then all at once, that thing fell though the roof and then Anissina felt it land on her and then she dropped the Bow and Arrow and then she used her vampiric strength to pull her off her.

"Get off me you breed," said Anissina she bit her finger and then placed it on the breed's face, the breed screamed in pain before running off.

"Clair, you okay?" asked John as Anissina pushed herself off the floor.

"Let's go," said Anissina and then rushed off to follow the breed.

John and the others followed it to the suburbs it ran to the street in a busy intersection and then Anissina saw cars screech into a halt and then the breed climb on the car and the driver got out and then stared at the breed.

"Good Grief, what the heck is that thing?" asked the driver, the breed continued to jump in cars and then Anissina did the same, until they were in the truck roof.

"Come here you little sucker," said Anissina but then Anissina's phone rang and then she picked it up.

"How is it going over there?" asked John.

"Not good, she is completely taken over by the breed," said Anissina. "If I remove the breed, she'll die."

"But we sure as hell cannot leave her like that," said John.

"What are you trying to imply?" asked Anissina.

"Try to save her at least," said John.

"If I can," said Anissina. "Oh, she left, I got to hurry."

She tried to follow but she hit her head on the stoplight and then she landed on the roof of the truck unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-

When she came too she was in a room and it was raining outside, l she sat up and then looked around, she was in some kind of room and then she stood up but then landed on the ground then she stepped on something, she looked up to see a woman totally naked with her throat slit, she stared at the body, she had a sneaky suspicion that she was in a vampire's den.

"How did I get here?" asked Anissina she tested the door and then found it open.

In the far corner of the room she heard sound of pleasure coming from the room, knowing that the vampire was probably doing something she turned around and found herself facing the wall, she sighed, she had no other way but down that hall, creeping slowly inside she peered through, and froze, it was Antoine, and he was in a very intimate position with a human girl, and he was drinking the blood off her from her breast.

She took a step back but then she hit the table and then a vase fell and then crashed to the floor, Antoine looked up and then turned to look at the door, in a split second he was at the door and then he opened it to find Anissina there.

"Why, good morning, Anissina," said Antoine.

"Antoine," said Anissina.

"Well, I was expecting that it was someone else, I was going to kill that person, but I don't mind if it was you," said Antoine trapping her to the wall. "If you were hungry, you should have called, I would have come to you and offered my blood for you, not coming here and taking from me by surprise, though I would like that too."

Anissina pushed him away and then shouted at him.

"I would never drink from you, you pervert," shouted Anissina.

"Oh, you already drank from me," said Antoine pulling his chin up. "Don't you realize how hurt you were? It was lucky I saved you when I did before you fell into that intersection, you needed a lot of blood from me to heal."

"I could kill you," shouted Anissina. "Let me go."

"Even if you say that, the bond is almost complete," said Antoine. "Wherever you are, whatever you're thinking, felling or doing, I will know, and I will always be nearby."

He wrapped an arm around Anissina and was about to kiss her when she pushed him away, Antoine looked taken aback and then Anissina slapped him in the cheek.

"I am so going to wish you were turned to dust, or I am going to wish to be dust instead," said Anissina. "You are despicable, you only think of yourself, you pervert, first you kill my fiancée, then my parents and then turn me, and now you complete the bond, I hate you, I hate you from the bottom of my heart."

She then crashed through the window and then flew away, Antoine watched, he really felt the hatred, and he was angry he could tell that someone had his mate's heart, and he wanted her to suffer.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina landed on the front of her lawn and then she entered the house, she rushed to the bathroom to try and vomit out the blood but it wouldn't get out, feeling sick and despicable, Anissina banged on the wall, in anger, Antoine had forcibly forced her to complete the second to the last stage, that being sexual intercourse, Anissina had better watch herself, sexual intercourse upon completion of the bond meant that she was officially married to Antoine, so she knew she had to watch herself.

Going to the phone she dialed the phone number and then John answered it.

"Scotland yard, inspector John Cartwright speaking," said John in a bored voice.

"John," said Anissina.

"Clair," said John. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, say could you bring me the files of athletes you have of the past year, I may identify our breed," said Anissina.

"Oh, yeah, I will bring it as soon as possible," said John.

Anissina closed the phone and then a sensation passed through her, a feeling of lust Anissina clasped a hand on her mouth and then stood up and then leaned heavily, she didn't like this sensation, she accidentally let go and then she crashed to the ground.

'The bond fades over time if you don't drink the blood of the bonder,' thought Anissina. 'But it will take years, maybe Severus knows a cleansing ritual that vampires could take?'

-0-0-0-0-

"Here, they are," said John.

Anissina took them and then leafed through them and then took a picture and then turned it around and then placed it on the table in front of her.

"This is her," said Anissina.

"What," John said. "What happened to make her become a Breed?"

"We'll go see her parents if you want," said Anissina.

"Well, what are you waiting for," said John. "Let's go."

They ran to John's car and then she entered it and then they drove away.

They stopped at a rather nice looking house and then Anissina got down and then looked at the house, it looked identical to the other houses but then John also got out.

"So this is the house?" asked John. "A nice looking house it is too."

"Yeah," said Anissina.

"Let's go in," said John.

They headed up until a dog attacked them Anissina went right in front and then glared at the dog, the dog knowing that Anissina was stronger stopped and then sat down and then whined.

"Good dog," said Anissina and then pressed the doorbell.

"Yes, I'm coming," said a voice and then opened the door. "Oh, officers you came back… have you heard anything about out daughter?"

"No ma'am, I'm from another division, though this girl here is a freelance detective," said John. "We're here to ask about your daughter."

"Oh, is that so, come in," said the mother.

"Thank you," said Anissina and they entered.

-0-0-0-0-

"My daughter disappeared a week ago," said the mother. "She used to be such a good kid, she was an archer, but because of that accident the doctor said that she couldn't compete anymore."

"Accident?" asked Anissina. "What happened?"

"Well, she had a boyfriend, and they rode in a motorcycle, the breaker was broken and when he tried to stop they crashed, her arm broke and the boyfriend died, Julie was devastated at not competing, because the boyfriend said that she must compete no matter what," said the mother.

Anissina wrote it down, now she understood why Julie became a Breed, she looked at her.

"Well, that's all we needed to know," said Anissina.

"Already?" asked John.

"Yes, I got what I needed," said Anissina. "Thank you for the time."

"You're welcome, please bring my daughter back," said the mother.

"We will try," said Anissina smiling and then they left the house.

"What was that all about?" asked John.

"I had to get the reason on why did she become a breed," said Anissina. "Surely, even the minute details would make me understand why the breed entered her, now that we know why she became a breed, we need to stop her."

"With what?" John asked. "You only got the answers to why she became a breed."

"I also got why she was targeting the sports athletes," said Anissina showing John her notebook and then John looked at it and then at her.

"You wrote the whole conversation?" he asked.

"Well, we might need every word she said," said Anissina.

John read all of the words then he looked at Anissina and then Anissina tilted her head to the side and then gave a smile.

"Well, it's obvious that it's that person, she'll be targeting next," said Anissina.

"You know, now that I think about it, you really know how to solve cases like this, we would still be wondering who would be doing this," said John getting into the car. "With you cases like this seem like table scraps."

"Because, I am a vampire, so I know what to look for," said Anissina.

"Yeah, well, let's go," said John. "Shall we stake out that place?"

"You stake it out," said Anissina. "I'll stake out the skies."

-0-0-0-0-

That night, Anissina was in the tall building near the house of another archer and then she sat down with her eyes closed and her ears alert to everything around her, the only time she opened her eyes was when she heard a scream, she immediately got up and then jumped the rooftops to see the archer they were keeping an eye on running toward her house, the breed was following.

Anissina bit her finger and sent her blood flying to the pavement it hit in the middle and then the breed looked up and glared at her, the archer continued to run.

"Hey, you breed, get away from that body," said Anissina.

The breed just growled and then Anissina jumped down and then looked at the breed, it was too late the breed had fully taken over the girl.

"Come now, Just get out of her and I will send you off rather nicely," said Anissina.

The breed growled and then attacked her, she then formed a sword and then swiped at the breed and then it went backwards and then it started to run away from her.

"Oh no," said Anissina running after the breed. "You're not running away this time."

She started running and then breed grasped on the walls and then Anissina flew to the roof and then landed on the roof right in front of the breed. The breed stopped and then turned around and then started running away by jumping the rooftops, Anissina followed, she took her cellphone and then dialed John's number by speed button.

"John here," said John.

"I'm in pursuit with said suspect, we're in the rooftops but I'll corner him on the Walmart rooftop," said Anissina.

"Got you," said John. "So can you save her?"

"I don't know," said Anissina. "She's gone so far, it may be tricky to free her from the breed."

"Still we have to try and save her," said John.

"I'll try if I can save her," said Anissina. "Just meet us there in a few, over and out."

"Sure," said John starting the car and then headed out of the house heading to Wal-Mart.

Anissina continued chasing after the breed and then she would shoot darts at the direction she didn't want the breed to run into and it would turn to other way, Anissina smirked and then continued to follow the breed.

She stopped at the top of Walmart and the breed stopped there was no way to run also the roof had a barrier to prevent a person from falling off.

"I've got you now," said Anissina. "Come on, I will get you out of the girl."

The breed growled and then lunged for her, Anissina bit her finger because the wound had crusted and then formed her weapon into a scythe.

She swiped at the breed and then it went back, and growled at her.

"Do you really think I will allow you to escape after I have trapped you here?" asked Anissina.

"Clair, you there?" asked John as the door opened and he entered the roof.

"Yeah, I'm here," said Anissina.

John had his gun ready and then approached the breed.

"What is that thing?" asked John. "It's just like the police office you killed months back… in that subway."

"It's totally different," said Anissina. "This person's brain is still functional, the one before, his brain functions were almost non existent, this girl has allowed the breed to take full possession of her, to the point if I exorcise her she'll die."

"Then what can we do?" asked John.

"Give her a quick death," said Anissina.

"That can't be right," said John. "Can there be any other way?"

"There is no other way," said Anissina.

"Then what have we been fighting for," said John. "We have the duty to do what is right."

"That," said Anissina. "Is no longer human, if you try to save her she will do to you and your men what she had done to those athletes."

John stopped and then suddenly the breed lunged and then headed to John, Anissina jumped right in front of John and then it started slashing at her.

"Well, there you have it," said Anissina struggling to release herself. "That's what you get for sympathy."

She aimed a punch at the side of the breed's neck and then the breed went to the side, Anissina bit her wrist and then opened the breed's mouth and then let her blood enter the mouth the breed squealed and then it turned sane for a bit.

"Where am I?" asked the girl.

"You're in the roof of Walmart," said Anissina. "You are wanted by the police men for killing all those Athletes."

"I'd never do such a thing," said the girl.

"You dare deny your crimes?" said Anissina her eyes turning golden. "Well then allow me to let you relieve your memories to the fullest, so that you can remember, all what your breed did to these people."

With that she lifted the chin of the girl and made her relieve it, she withdrew back in fright and then started crying, and in shock, John saw what a Vampire could do, and was thankful that this vampire was on the good side…

Anissina withdrew and then stood up and then glared at the pathetic crying mess.

"Well, what do you have to say to yourself?" she sneered.

"I… I, I wasn't the one to do it," said the girl. "But I saw myself doing it, so I guess I'm going to be arrested."

"Well, we may have to lower your sentence if you quietly come with us," said John.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have any choice in the matter," said the girl.

But as she stood up she grasped her stomach and then went down in pain, Anissina took a step back and looked at the girl and then pushed John away.

"Clair, what's happening?" asked John.

"The breed's fighting my blood," said Anissina. "If the breed comes through then he'll be out for blood… only a vampire like me will be able to fight him."

"Don't kill her," said John.

Anissina used the blood that was on the floor to form a scythe and then she got ready to fight.

The breed stood up and then looked at her she was in severe pain, she somehow knew that if the breed won then they'll be killed the only way she could think of was to die with him.

"If, I cant hold a bow and arrow, I'd rather die," said the girl and then jumped off the barrier and then Anissina and John rushed and then Anissina jumped over as well, but saving the girl was too late she impacted the top of John's car and she landed beside the car and then looked at the girl, the girl's brains were everywhere.

"Oh, that's nasty," said Anissina. "And I am a vampire."

The breed exited the body and then Anissina let her scythe liquefy and then it hit the breed and then it evaporated and then she turned to the body.

"You know, there are other ways for you to be free," said Anissina closing the eyes of the body and then looked at her bloodstained hand and then licked her hand clean. "But this is not what I wanted from you."

John arrived and then Anissina turned around and then placed her hand on her trench coat and then looked at John.

"Well, this is another case solved," said Anissina.

"But it did turn out for the worst," said John. "And my car is ruined again… I'll never be able to scratch these repairs again."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to fix it in no time," said Anissina.

"Hey, what's that supposed to be," said John. "Where are you going? Hey you."

"I'm going back home, in fact, I have to do something else, I need to check on Harry, in his school," said Anissina.

"Clair, its nighttime," said John. "You won't be able to visit."

Anissina turned around and then looked at him her eyes glowing.

"That school is in danger, and I'm the one who is watching that school," said Anissina. "For now, I will be going back, but I will be coming back soon."

Anissina headed home and then found Richard there.

"Well, how was it aunt?" Asked Richard. "I wanted to be a part of this you know."

"Yeah, well, didn't you have that meeting with your supposed arranged marriage?" she asked.

"I said no to the woman," said Richard. "She snorts when she laughs."

Anissina laughed and then sat down on her couch.

"Really," said Anissina. "I know what you mean, and you must choose someone that is a true lady, and I will be the one to help you."

"Of course the sense of nobility changed over five hundred years, aunt," said Richard.

"I can barely see the difference don't you think," said Anissina. "Your standards are the same as they were in my time."

"Well, now that I think about it, I think you're somehow right," said Richard.

"Anyway, I have to go," said Anissina. "Make sure to call me when you need help… I'll be running straight here."

"I will, aunt," said Richard. "Anyway, I got to go, father is waiting for me."

"Say hi to your dad for me," said Anissina.

"Yeah, I will," said Richard and then left.

Anissina shook her head and then opened the drawer in the cupboard and then removed floo powder and then threw it at the fire stepped in and then shouted the quarters of Severus Snape and then she was heading back to Hogwarts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I know, I know, but I felt that Anissina's involvement in Hogwarts was a bit too early; I'll bring her back to Hogwarts in the week that Harry has his OWLs.

2.) John meant the breed of chapter five

juliannaspencer20


	14. the Breed in the pendant

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: the Breed in the pendant

Anissina sat on her desk, she had been going back and forth Hogwarts and school, she had passed the first concurs, playing Bach's solo violin No. 1 in G minor, and she had passed for the second stage.

The vampire had not been attacking school, now that the vampire knew that something was after it, Anissina knew that she had to keep guard.

Suddenly a few people arrived and then they stood in front of Anissina, she looked at them, and raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Please, Clair, we need your help," said a girl. "We need you to play Juliet."

"What?!" asked Anissina. "I don't want to act."

"Please, we can't find someone else," said the director. "All those girls who played Juliet had accidents."

"accidents?" asked Anissina.

"Yes, accidents," said the director. "We let the journalism club take a picture and this is what they got."

She showed Anissina a picture of the accident. A beam had nearly crashed but Anissina was not looking at the beam instead she was looking at the eyes of a person; Anissina's eyes closed slightly and then lowered the picture.

"Fine, I'll act, albeit temporarily, the moment this case is finished, then you look for another Juliet," said Anissina.

"Thank you," said the director and then they headed out of the classroom; Richard entered it carrying his flute case and then stopped to let them out first. "Oh hello Richard."

Since they had disappeared down the hall, Richard entered and then stopped at his aunt's table and then turned to her.

"What were they here for?" asked Richard.

"They got me to play Juliet," said Anissina.

"What? I thought that you don't like acting," said Richard.

Anissina picked up the picture they left and then showed it to Richard who looked at the picture and then Anissina sighed.

"Look at the eyes, it's my kind of case, albeit it's just a small one," said Anissina.

"Then I'll be going with you then," said Richard.

"Yeah, I would like that," said Anissina.

"Well then," said Richard as he headed to his chair and then sat down.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina arrived at the auditorium and then found that they were setting up for the play, Richard was there as well.

"Oh, Clair here you are," said the director. "Here's the script, I rewrote the ending."

Clair took the story and then started to browse through it, she looked a bit shocked at what she had read, the lines were not changed, but the ending was preposterous

"You didn't kill of the characters?" she asked. "Romeo and Juliet dies in the end of the story, instead in this play, they kiss in the end, very much alive."

"Nice, ending isn't it?" asked the director.

"It's shameful for the name of Shakespeare," murmured Anissina, and she had indeed met him twice, once was when he was writing a midsummer nights dream and the other when he was halfway writing his sonnets. Moreover, she once had to help in his plays during the past.

"I just need to memorize the end," said Anissina. "Well, where are we going to start?"

"We are starting in Act 2, Scene 2," said the director.

Anissina nodded and then went behind the stage where the balcony was, Romeo was there ready and then the director nodded.

"Alas, these wounds bear me ill will, for these scars are a remnant of the past, wilt I not be free from this never ending war? for though surpass thy never ending feeling of hate," said Romeo.

Suddenly Anissina entered and then Romeo dunked under the balcony to listen to what Anissina had to say, Anissina was holding a rose in one hand, she looked at the flower then clutched it to her chest with both hands.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres until they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" said Romeo but softly.

"Ay me!" said Anissina.

"She speaks, "said Romeo. "O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Anissina inwardly sighed, here she goes with the all-famous line, and she suddenly raised the flower to her nose, gracefully closed her eyes, and then smiled.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet," said Anissina with such love and passion that the whole people were shocked.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" asked Romeo.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What is a Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself," said Anissina.

"Had she ever acted before?" asked the director.

"No, she hates acting," said Richard.

The director looked at Anissina acting like a pro, lines said perfectly, no need for direction, just perfect on stage. When it came at a scene that would make them kiss, suddenly Anissina pushed Romeo away and then jumped back as a stage light crashed where they have been.

Anissina went closer and then dropped to one knee and then took the cable and then looked at it, she was right; it was chewed on, a moment later the director approached.

As the director bent, something fell out of her shirt and then it caught Anissina's eye and she looked at it and then froze.

"I can see, that you're also a danger, to my cast," said the director. "We don't need you."

Anissina didn't say anything just looked at the thing, Richard went to the stage and then bent to see if she was okay but she waived him off.

"Fine, if you want it that way," said Anissina.

"No," said Romeo. "She's very good, we would like to keep her for the play."

"Actually, our condition was that I find out the cause of the accidents, if I find it then I can leave, and I did find out the root," said Anissina. "So now that's done, getting to the bottom of the case is necessary, and I needing preparations have to leave… Richard lets go."

Richard looked a bit confused, how did Anissina ever fond out the cause? All she did was act, she didn't have time to search for clues, Anissina up her bag and then turned to Richard who went down and then picked his bag as well, and then they headed out of the auditorium.

-0-0-0-0-

Once Anissina and Richard was in Anissina's office, she went to the kitchen to make a mug of tea and then placed it front of Richard and then she sat down.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. "How did you find out the cause of the problem with just acting?"

"Simple, the cause just presented itself to me," said Anissina as she sat down and then drank her tea.

"Huh?" said Richard. "I didn't see any breed."

"Of course, this is a rather complex breed," said Anissina. "A breed that feeds on the soul of a person rather than possessing the person, it eats souls."

Richard spluttered on his cup and then coughed, Anissina reached forward and then pulled out some tissues from the box on her desk and then passed them to Richard who took them wiping his own mouth.

"How did you know that?" asked Richard.

"I have dealt with cases such as these," said Anissina. "These cases are rare, because these breeds have intelligence."

Richard just looked at her and then looked into his cup, and then asked his aunt.

"Aunt, do tell me," said Richard. "What is this type of breed?"

"These type of breeds, instead of forcibly entering them, they make a promise of granting their most ardent desires," said Anissina. "But with every wish there should be equal compensation."

"And what is this equal compensation for this ardent wish?" asked Richard.

"Can you think of anything?" asked Anissina. "what is the most important thing to all humans?"

Richard was silent, something that is most important to all humans, there was money, and gems and more.

"Well, there's money, gems and more," said Richard.

"The breed won't be interested on material things, think harder," said Anissina sipping her tea.

Richard sighed, and then sipped his tea, the silence lasted for a long time, and then Anissina decided to break it.

"The soul Richard, the breed wants your soul, the very ration being, with out your soul you don't have free will," said Anissina. "The soul doesn't leave your body until thirty minutes after you have "Died", Antoine's blood entered me after he drained me thus sealing my soul in my body."

Richard was glued to his seat, he didn't expect that heavy a price.

"That heavy?" asked Richard.

"Yes, that heavy," said Anissina.

Standing up from her chair she took her trench coat and then placed it on, she was going around following her, putting on shades, she opened the door and then turned to her nephew.

"I trust that you would wait here until your driver picks you up," said Anissina.

"Fine," said Richard. "I rarely get all the cases these days."

Anissina stopped and then turned around and then traced back and then bent and then lifted her nephew's chin.

"It's not all cases that you should concentrate on" said Anissina. "I would rather you take this opportunity to be who you are, not who you are supposed to be, that will come later, just enjoy making as many memories as you can when you are still free, that is your current priority."

Richard looked at his aunt and then nodded at her, Anissina smiled and then exited the house, she stayed in a wall near the school and once the Director left the school and passed her, she turned to look at her.

"hey, director," said Anissina and then the director stopped and then looked at her.

Anissina straightened from leaning on the wall and then walked toward the director removing her shades.

"Oh, its you Clair," said the director. "I have nothing to speak to you about."

"That's all well and good," said Anissina. "But I am the one who is going to tell you something."

The Director stared and then Anissina stepped a bit closer.

"That thing around your neck," said Anissina. "If you stop wearing it then the disaster in your stage will stop as well… not to mention if you continue wearing that you might die, it's taking your life force from you."

"What are you talking about," asked the Director. "This is just a pendant I found it in the grass."

"And have you ever wondered why it was on the grass?" asked Anissina.

The director said nothing and then Anissina once again wore her shades, Anissina placed on her shades and then waved goodbye, tomorrow she will see if the director heeded her warning.

-0-0-0-0-

When Anissina arrived at Hogwarts at about 10:30 in the evening, Severus took his Niece to the side.

"There's been trouble," said Severus.

"What happened?" asked Anissina.

"Potter and his friends had illegally opened a defense club behind Umbridge's back," said Severus.

"Go on," said Anissina.

"There seemed to be a defector," said Severus. "So that defector told them of the club's activities and now they are now capturing the club."

Anissina didn't say anything and then they headed to the 7th floor and then they stopped when they saw Umbridge there.

"So this is Dumbledore's army," Dolores sneered at them. "Such a pathetic set of students... what have you got to say about yourself Albus?"

"Well, there you have it," said Albus. "My Personal army, I asked Mr. Potter to train students who believed that Voldemort is alive to fight."

"But you do know that the ministry says that Voldemort is dead," said Dolores. "For going against the ministry, you are under arrest."

Albus shook his head, then Fawkes swooped down, and then Albus grabbed the tail and then with a burst of fire disappeared.

"As for you," said Dolores turning to Anissina and then pointing a finger at her. "I would like you to not come back, there shouldn't really be any muggle who cant do magic inside this school."

Anissina looked into the fat frog's face, her face set and serious, she blinked and then gave a half smile.

"As you wish," said Anissina. "I will not step foot inside this school, unless the need arises."

With that, she turned around and then left the room, Harry looked at Anissina as she left and then went after her.

"Clair, will you be okay?" asked Harry.

Anissina turned to Harry and then gave a smile.

"Of course," said Anissina. "It's not every case in the world will be a smooth one."

Harry looked at the ground, because of this Anissina wasn't allowed to come back, he was in fact enjoying her stay here as well.

"Honestly, this is the only time I hate this school," said Harry. "That Umbitch is a dictator."

Anissina didn't say anything but then stopped and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, you must protect yourself," said Anissina. "Don't let other people push you around… you need to follow what your heart says, even if others tell otherwise… when the time comes, I will come back to this school and take care of this case."

With that, she kissed Harry on the forehead and then continued walking and then a moment later she left the school.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day after school, Anissina and Richard were hiding in the wall when she glanced at the gate as the director got out, then walked to the a grassy place by the riverside that was close to an apartment complex. The director took out her pendant and then something got out of it.

"What is it you want, my dearest Julie?" he asked, he looked like a typical angel only he was bare-chested and had only a wrap around over his privates.

"I heard from this girl that you are dangerous," said Julie. "Is this even true?"

"You have nothing to fear, she only wants to break us apart, she wants my wish-granting abilities," said the breed. "There is nothing to fear, just trust me."

With that the breed went to kiss Julie and then Anissina walked forward biting her finger and then forming a dagger and then she wretched Julie away and then stabbed the breed, the breed went back and then looked at her

"Clair?" asked Julie in shock. "What did you do, you stabbed an angel."

"That is no angel," said Anissina. "Take a good look."

The breed's wound healed but through the healing, he used his energy and then he turned into a monstrous slug, Julie screamed and then fell to the ground.

"Well, there you see," said Anissina. "That is a breed, it's been eating your soul, now get out of here, I will take care of this one."

Julie nodded and then Ran away, Anissina bit her finger and then used her blood to form a scythe.

"Well, breed, you are just like me, a dark creature with rationality," said Anissina. "Too bad, that girl will be your last meal."

"What? A breed that's good?" asked the breed. "I have never ever heard of such a thing."

"And it will be your last," said Anissina.

She swung that scythe around and then charged the breed flattened himself and then spat some of its slime and then Anissina stepped on the slime and then her face showed surprise because with the help of the slime she slid as if she was skating forward until she hit the tree. Richard who was watching covered his face as he was laughing.

"I got to be careful of slime and trees next time," said Anissina as she pulled a piece of wood from her side.

"So you're a vampire," said the breed. "Only a vampire would be afraid of wood."

"Of course when it hits the heart," said Anissina.

"Well, I'll make sure that I'll stab your heart," said the breed turning into a person holding a sword, Anissina swung her scythe into a sword as well and then they both held it at ready.

The breed and Anissina exchanged blows and blocks, both had good forms when fighting with the sword; thrust, parry and block.

"You're quite good for a breed," said Anissina.

"Well, you're good yourself," said the breed.

"The person who taught me was my uncle, who used to be a musketeer," said Anissina referring to Severus, when they were living in Marseilles the year she was turned, Severus taught her how to defend herself because she was still a fledging then.

"Wait, your uncle? Isn't the one who is supposed to raise you're your sire?" asked the breed.

"That "Sire" is not my sire, I was turned to be his wife," said Anissina.

"By the term wife, you mean his mate," said the breed. "So why are you not with him?"

"I will never marry that vampire," said Anissina. "I prefer my freedom to marry anyone I love."

"When did women vampires become so… liberated," said the breed.

"Since this is the modern times," said Anissina. "Not many people now believe in vampires and we are happy to leave them alone for a change, or use them as food.. by the way why are we even talking."

"Because you brought up the subject," said the breed.

"Well, then," said Anissina as she slashed across and then it hit the arm of the breed.

"Taking first blood, as expected from a vampire," said the breed.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," said Anissina as she turned her sword into a whip and then cracked it and then it went around the sword, Anissina pulled it and then it flew out of the breed's grasp and then she turned.

The breed knew when it was time to run and so he did, picking up that pendant he ran, Anissina pointed at Richard who threw his bag, the breed stepped on it and then he fell forward the pendant flew from his grasp and then Anissina rushed to get the pendant and they both rushed to get it. Anissina only grabbed the important "part, then the chain broke, and then Anissina held in her hand the pendant.

"Don't you dare break that," said the breed. "That's the source of my power."

Anissina raised her eyes and then looked at it and then at the breed.

"I won't break it," said Anissina. "But only if you make a promise not to kill."

"Fine I won't," said the breed and then extended his hand. "Now may I have it?"

Anissina didn't say anything just shrugged and then handed the pendant over and then the breed smirked and then tightened his hand over it.

"You should have known better than to trust me," said the breed and then flew away.

Anissina calmly watched him fly away and then walked to where Richard was hiding and then she picked up her bag.

"What are you doing, you let it fly away," said Richard.

"I know where that breed is going," said Anissina. "We can stop it when the time comes, there's no need to fear."

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina was standing on the f a house that belonged to one of the neighbors of Julie and then watched just stood there doing nothing.

Suddenly the light in Julie's room lit up and Anissina turned to look at Julia as she watched.

She looked to see the breed slithering up and then Anissina just stood there and watched, she wanted to see if the breed would keep his word or not but she was sure he wouldn't.

Watching and waiting he watched as the breed entered through the little opening in the window and then Julie turned around. Anissina watched them talk and then they saw Julie shrink, and then the breed lunged at the girl and then start taking her soul.

Anissina raised the bow she brought with her and then fired an arrow and then it crashed through the window and then pierced the shoulder and then pinned the breed, Anissina flew to the window and then jumped in with the bow and around her.

"I warned you," said Anissina. "I did promise you that I won't kill you if you don't kill others."

"Shut up hypocrite," said the breed.

The breed swung but Anissina was faster she reached to her side and then brought out a dagger and then pierced the hand and then trapped the blade in the wall like the way you pin the frog.

"Raise your other hand up I will cut it off," said Anissina.

She then started looking for the pendant, then removed it and she looked at it, and then placed it on the floor.

"No don't," said the breed and then lunged at her, Anissina stepped on the pendant, then Anissina stepped on it, and then the breed's powers were broken.

Nevertheless, he was still alive only he was a monster, he lunged for Julie and then Anissina bit her finger, then used her blood to turn it into a sword, then raised it, and then slashed it downward, the breed froze and then it was cut in half.

Julie was frozen only staring at the breed, luckily for Anissina Julie didn't see that she used her blood to form that sword, Anissina watched the breed liquefy into a sickly purple blob and then Anissina dropped her blood into it and then it fizzled and then disappeared, Anissina sat on the ground and then she was breathing heavily.

"I hate these kinds of breeds," said Anissina and then she stood up and then pulled the dagger from the wall and then turned to Julie.

"Please send the bill to my address," said Anissina leaving her calling card, then jumped off, and then disappeared into the night.

When she arrived, she saw that the Von Bielefeld driver was there, she then remembered that she was to have dinner with them and then she entered the house to get ready for her dinner with her family.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1) The lines of the play actually come from the book itself… the actual act is stated when the director spoke…

2.) I just noticed that most my OCs' names in all my fanfics start in A… lol

first fanfic – Angela Marie Snape

Second fanfic – Amelia Jane potter

Third fanfic– Adelicia Andrews

Fourth fanfic– Amyrills Potter (she is the adopted older sister through James, known as Carli in her world and acts as her little brother's lady butler)

Am I addicted to names starting in A?

juliannaspencer20


	15. The Birth of the Golden Dawn

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

* * *

Chapter fourteen: The Birth of the Golden Dawn

"Ei, Clair, are you okay?" asked John as he peeked into the office to see Anissina sleeping on her desk.

Anissina looked up and then turned around and closed the blinds as it was to early for her to want to feel the sun for the moment and then she turned and then accepted the cup of coffee from him.

"Thanks," said Anissina, then slumped down, and then took the newest report they received earlier in the morning and stared at it completely bewildered.

"You know this is the first time I saw you like this," said John.

"Indeed," said Anissina. "For this is my first time I've encountered a breed like this."

The breed would bite holes into a person's back and in a private place, and people would find out and that person would sometimes die out of shock and blood loss, for a second she thought of Antoine but no one drinks blood out of a person's back, so this was new for her.

"Say, do you need blood, you're quite close to your limit," said John.

"Yeah, thanks," said Anissina.

John removed his tie and then unbuttoned a few buttons and then exposed his neck and then Anissina come over and then drank from him but stopped when his carotid jumped.

"Thanks," said Anissina wiping her mouth.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked john.

"I'm going to get some rest, I've used all my strength," said Anissina. "All I have to do is rest, and hopefully tonight I will be able to get a clue."

"Then I'll visit you in sundown," said John. "I'll look for clues."

"Fine, do you what you need to do, and we'll have a meeting tonight," said Anissina.

"Fine," said John.

-0-0-0-0-

John was walking on the street, his car broke down again and he had to walk, he was mumbling about the case that even Anissina was baffled about when he walked right into a woman who seemed to exit a café store taking out the trash.

"Oh, I'm sorry, said john as he helped her up and then froze it was the girl whose fiancée was the breed who was died in that subway.

"Oh, it's you," said John.

"Oh, it's one of the policemen, who were in the case," said Miss Murray.

"I'm sorry on about what happened," said John.

"Well, what's done is done," said Miss Murray. "Come in and have a coffee my treat."

John entered and then sat on a table that was when he noticed that she had a rather large tummy.

"Congratulations, on your pregnancy," said John.

"Thank you, this is also Andrew's child," said Miss Murray.

Suddenly a puzzled look crossed his face, he knew that breeds cannot have or make children; Anissina said this because she cannot have children herself.

'When and where did they…' thought john. "How long are you?"

"Five months," said Miss Murray.

'Five months?' thought John. 'But the case was five months ago, so that means.'

"I feel as if he's with me inside me," she said happily. "I became pregnant the night he was killed."

John stood up and then turned to Miss Murray and then exited the shop heading back to Anissina's place, he started banging on the door until Anissina opened the door glaring at him, her hair disheveled and her nightgown wasn't tied well, showing him some of her bust and the top of her nightgown.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up from my sleep," said Anissina, but john was not listening he was staring at her chest Anissina looked down and then glared at it and then tightened her nightgown covering the exposed part. "Where else do you intend to look, pervert?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said John backing immediately. "I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait till later?" asked Anissina allowing him to enter.

"Then I might forget it later," said john. "Do you know the breed that died in the subway?"

Anissina went into the kitchen and then took out canned coffee and then popped it open and then started to drink from it and then John who had followed her leaned on her counter.

"Yes, how can I forget, he killed himself," said Anissina.

"Well, his fiancée is five months pregnant, with his child," said John.

Anissina was caught mid-drink, then spluttered in her drink, and then looked at John.

"But he was a breed," said Anissina but then stopped, she could think that they met before he became a breed.

"Clair?" asked John. "The breed was the one that impregnated her."

Anissina was floored she didn't know what to think and then she looked down, and then found out that she crashed her coffee can and there were some blood splattered on it opening her hands she licked her wounds closed and then threw the can to the trashcan and then wiped off the coffee from the floor.

"This is simply impossible," said Anissina. "Excuse me I still want to rest, and think of this."

-0-0-0-0-

That night Anissina who now after resting was sitting on top of a church steeple, when she turned around after feeling someone, it was Antoine and he smiled at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my love," said Antoine.

"I'm not in the mood," said Anissina in a voice that depicted that she did not want to see him.

"I can certainly feel that," said Antoine sitting beside her and then Anissina looked away, Antoine studied her, when they see each other they would always be fighting, Antoine snaked a finger on her forehead and then touched his forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just feeling if you're sick," said Antoine.

"You know vampires cant get sick," said Anissina throwing his hand away.

"Can it be that you are falling for me?" he asked.

"In your dreams," said Anissina.

"Indeed, I have been dreaming of you in the most intimate ways," said Antoine in a very seductive voice.

"On which I do not want to hear," said Anissina.

"What is your problem?" asked Antoine. "Your usual fire is there but it had somehow lessened."

"I am busy thinking, and I have been thinking of the same thing for the last twelve minutes," snapped Anissina. "A woman was impregnated by a breed."

"Indeed," said Antoine. "Aren't you happy? If she gives birth that means that we can have children as well, the golden dawn of breeds starts when that woman's child is born and I want to have my children with you."

"In your dreams," said Anissina.

She stood up and then Antoine stood up, then pushed Anissina into the wall, and then trapped her hands with his hand.

"Ouch, let go," said Anissina and then gasped as Antoine's hand touched her pants. "Antoine, stop, don't do this."

"I'm going to finish the last stage whether you like it or not," said Antoine. "Fitting isn't it, I turned you in a church and you'll be mine in a church."

"No," screamed Anissina as she struggled she brought her feet up and then hit him in the balls and he went down.

Anissina had tears falling from her eyes as she landed on the ground when he let go of Anissina and then she flew away.

She wanted to go to Hogwarts and Snuggle up to her uncle but she was banned from Hogwarts with a promise that she will only return when there is enough evidence, Severus cant go as a vampire then he'll be fired so she was the one to do it. Therefore, she went to hr office to work on the puzzling case

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina entered Miss Murray's café and then sat down on the table; Miss Murray recognized her and then approached her placing the coffee in front of the detective who took a sip from it.

"I heard from John, congratulations," said Amelia touching the belly.

Suddenly from Miss Murray's tummy small hand phased thorough and then grasped hold on her hand and then let it phase into her tummy, Anissina's eyes were wide as saucers and she tried to remove her hand but…

"Miss Wakefield," snapped Miss Murray and then Anissina blinked and then she saw that her hand was still touching the tummy not inside it. "Are you all right? The moment you touched my stomach you seemed to go into a trance."

Anissina quickly withdrew her hand, then smiled at her, and then looked into her tummy again.

"It's all right, sorry I stared," said Anissina. "So when is it due?"

"In about four months," said Miss Murray in a dreamy look.

Anissina smiled and looked at the stomach.

'It's just a dream, a way too vivid dream,' thought Anissina as she stood up and paid for the coffee but as she was about to enter the door was slammed open and then men with the Van Helsing insignia entered the café.

Anissina went to the corner to try to look inconspicuous as a woman approached, Anissina saw that she had the distinct qualities of the Van Helsing family, the enemy of the vampire race whether they are good or bad.

"There's the woman," said Miss Van Helsing. "Take her into custody."

Anissina's eyes turned Vampiric, as she got ready to attack if they went for her in her corner but then blinked when they went for Miss Murray.

"What is the matter with you, this is a legitimate business," said Miss Murray.

"We are here to take your child, Miss Murray," said Lady Van Helsing. "We cannot let that half-breed be born, we know he is the Golden Dawn for the nightbreeds, we cannot have the breeds reproducing."

"This is my baby, I don't want you to kill it," snapped Miss Murray.

Anissina snapped to action, she dashed to the men and then Lady Van Helsing saw that and then turned to a man close to her who pointed his gun at her but didn't fire, Anissina stopped and then bent the gun upward easily and then gasped she gave herself away.

"Breed," cried Lady Van Helsing as she went for her own gun.

Anissina grabbed Miss Murray and then rushed out into sunlight and then Lady Van Helsing stopped them, she knew breeds were weak to sunlight but then her eyes widened as she saw that Anissina wasn't falling to the ground in pain. In fact she seemed to be talking to a boy and then reached into her pocket and then drew out a lot of money and then shoved it into the boy and then the boy gave a key and then…

"Damn it, she got a get away vehicle," snapped Lady Van Helsing. "Go after them."

"Get on," snapped Anissina to Miss Murray as she placed the key into the motorbike and then miss Murray climbed on and then Anissina looked at the shop and saw that the men were coming and then she revved up the engine and then rode off going 80 at once.

Lady Van Helsing, exited the café and then turned to her car to see a man smiling at her, her men placed a tracer on Miss Murray when Anissina acted up.

"We have a trail," said the man looking at her and then looked at the screen on his laptop.

"Good, let's follow it," said Lady Van Helsing.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina stopped in a cathedral and then entered it, then Anissina slumped into a pew, and then Miss Murray looked around.

"Wouldn't they find us here?" Miss Murray asked.

"No, they wouldn't think to find us in here," said Anissina. "Breeds are extremely weak to religious articles."

"Why did she call you a breed? And why did she call my baby a half-breed," said Miss Murray.

"She called me a breed because I am technically am a breed, one of the highest hierarchy in the breed pyramid," said Anissina. "You can call me a Vampire."

"Vampire? As in the suck your blood type of thing," said Miss Murray.

"Indeed, I am a blood sucker," said Anissina her eyes changing to gold with black slits and her canines lengthening, Miss Murray shrank back in fright and then her eyes went back to Normal and then leaned back. "Don't worry I wont suck your blood, you have my word."

"That doesn't make me at ease at all," said Miss Murray. "Why are you inside a church."

"I don't have these weaknesses like regular Vampires do, I'm from the highest Vampire clan in the vampire race, the Dufont Clan; we don't fear religious objects I respect them, we can walk in sunlight, I love to eat Garlic, I can withstand holy water, and silver does not kill me immediately just make me weak, in fact I survived a lot of them entering me also and once a silver knife hit me close to the heart," said Anissina.

"But why are you doing this, aren't you supposed to sleep during the day?" asked Miss Murray. "In a coffin no doubt."

"Why do I need to sleep in a coffin when I can sleep on a bed in an ordinary house, and I can live like a human, sleep at night and move by day, my feeding schedule is every three days, I have a donor, you know John right, he's my donor, and yeah, I can eat food, and I am highly addicted to chocolate," said Anissina.

She reached into a pocket, then took out a chocolate bar, then broke it into two, and then handed the half to Miss Murray who cautiously took it and then Anissina went to the other end of the church so that miss Murray can have a sense of security.

"What is that girl saying my baby is the Golden thing," said Miss Murray.

"I don't know myself," said Anissina truthfully. "Antoine is excited about it though."

"Antoine?" Miss Murray asked.

"The person who turned me," answered Anissina. "He says that if you give birth to your baby successfully we breeds can finally have children, because that child is a union between a breed and a human, and it might be your child who's been doing those crimes the past few days… there had been a series of crimes where people are found dead in the streets because of lack of blood or shock, there are holes at the back and since this is new then it might mean you child is the one causing it."

"So if it is what do I have to do?" asked Miss Murray.

"I have no idea," said Anissina. "Maybe talk to you unborn child, tell it to stop."

Suddenly the door opened and Lady Van Helsing entered and then looked at them, Anissina went in front of Miss Murray protecting her.

"Shielding the mother and child I see breed," sneered Lady Van Helsing.

"I will always protect them even if you shoot me ," said Anissina.

"You do go far protecting the golden Dawn for your kind," said Lady Van Helsing.

"It's not that," said Anissina. "I don't care much for the golden dawn, I only care for the life of the child and mother."

"Why would you care about their life? You are a breed you don't understand," said Lady Van Helsing.

"Oh, but I do, I have a human family as well, who accepts me for me, I can love, my clan's duty is to protect humans from breeds like us, even my own kind, I live like a human, I eat like a human, I feel like a human, I may be a breed but I am a breed that has a heart," said Anissina.

"Quite a good sentimental speech, but that is not enough to stop me from aborting the child, we cannot have breeds having children," said Lady Van Helsing.

"I will be the one to handle the breeding," said a voice and then all three women turned to see a very ancient vampire slink out of the shadow, Anissina dropped to her knees in reverence as the vampire approached her, Lady Van Helsing felt the vampire's power greater than her own and then the vampire bent and then placed his hand on Anissina's head.

"Rise up my daughter, you need not kneel," said the vampire.

Anissina stood up and then the vampire turned to Lady Van Helsing and then bowed to her.

"I am the vampire king, I will handle the breeding," said the vampire king. "The Dufont clan has been following my order to protect humans for centuries, though there are only four of them left, they and I will be handling the breeding of the nightbreeds all over the world, and if you want we can offer a truce between the Dufont clan in order to help in the breeding."

"I will think about it," said Lady Van Helsing and then she and her men left the church and then Miss Murray shrank in relief.

Anissina turned to thank the king but stopped he had disappeared, she shrugged and then went to help Miss Murray up.

-0-0-0-0-

Four months later:

Anissina was in the park with Miss Murray cooing at a little boy in his mother's arm, little Adrian was asleep, ever since that incident on the church people stopped dying of wounds on their backs anymore, though Scotland yard placed it as an unsolvable case, Anissina knew that it was the child on miss Murray's arms that had caused it. Not only that, The Van Helsing institute had agreed on a truce with the Dufont Clan to minimize the nightbreed breeding, and Anissina didn't have to worry on having the famous vampire hunting name hunting her or her vampire family ever again.

That night Anissina flooed back and then silently went to the dungeons when she jumped to the ceiling and hid as she saw a vampire drop a student on the floor and then she watched as the vampire pass under her, the moonlight finally illuminating the face of the vampire.

"Ah-ha, I suspected that it would be you… (Cut to suspense)"

To be continued

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1) Can you guess who the enemy vampire is? Anyone, please leave an answer...

2.) I'm sorry for posting so late, my scriptwriting class is taking my time, I'm wriring a script out from a book from scratch and it's really a hassle, anway this is a cliffhanger to keep you guys hanging, lol… but I will post soon, though I cant make any promises…

juliannaspencer20


	16. The Death of a Vampire

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Death of a Vampire

"Ah-ha, I suspected that it would be you…" said Anissina jumping from the ceiling and landing slowly on her feet. "Dolores Umbridge."

Dolores glared at Anissina and then Anissina smirked.

"You. I thought I banned you from Hogwarts," said Dolores.

"A school as grand as this will never follow a breed that has a dark heart," said Anissina. "Dolores."

"Who are you really," said Dolores.

"Why my dear, I am just a fellow Vampire like you," said Anissina.

"Then… DIE," shouted Dolores and then lunged Anissina just sidestepped it and then Dolores took a sword and then Anissina took a sword too.

Dolores swung it around and then Anissina met blade with blade, blows after blows showered upon them and then Dolores ran away, Anissina followed until she was in front of her office, Dolores turned around and they slammed swords.

"You have the gall to follow me," said Dolores.

"Of course, we cannot let you kill any more students," said Anissina.

"I was just expecting you to," said Dolores and then looked behind her. "Do it now Draco."

Anissina turned and then his wand blasted her and then she felt herself flying and she hit the wall hard and then she saw Dolores looming over her before she lost consciousness.

-0-0-0-0-

when she lost consciousness she looked to see Harry, Hermione and the rest of the DA looking at her, she made to move but then she hissed inwardly the bond she had were not rope they were silver.

"Silver burns right?" asked a sneering voice.

Anissina turned to Dolores who looked quite smug, at that and then Anissina glared at her.

"You cretin, get me out of this," snapped Anissina.

"Oh, stop faking who you really are," said Dolores.

Dolores went to her and then slapped her hard and then Anissina spat to the floor and then glared at her, which had blood on it but the wound inside healed immediately.

"Dolores, if I get out of here, you will really get it," said Anissina looking at her.

"Really, we both know that we are weak with silver," said Dolores. "And I am in a mood where I can torture my kind."

She then opened a drawer and then removed a silver knife and then approach her and then Dolores raised the knife and then brought it down slicing the skin, Anissina hissed in pain and then looked back and then Dolores stabbed the knife into Anissina's shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Dolores asked. "Let's see how you can endure with silver in your body."

Suddenly Draco entered and then with him followed his comrades, they were holding Harry and then others, Harry spotted Anissina and then tried to release himself from Draco's grip.

"Clair," he called. "You're hurt."

"Don't come near me, Harry," said Anissina looking away from him, she was hiding her eyes, they had turned gold.

"Oh, what's this, you know the delinquent," said Dolores. "And does he know who you really are?"

"I am a muggle and a detective," said Anissina.

"Wrong," said Dolores slapping Anissina's chin.

Anissina glared at Dolores and then kept her mouth shut and then Dolores stared at her and then turned to Harry,

"Sit," she said sharply.

Draco made them sit down and then Anissina kept her eyes closed and then leaned her head back, the sword was very painful, and since her hands were tied with silver she could not break it and save herself.

"So what are you planning being outside past curfew?" asked Dolores.

Harry and the others did not speak and then Dolores turned to them all.

"Well, come on, speak," snapped Dolores.

Harry wasn't talking instead he was looking at Anissina, he saw the knife on her shoulder and how Anissina was bearing it, and he knew it was painful, Anissina was fighting the urge to fall into blood lust since blood was flowing freely from her body, and she was going numb.

'_I can't hold on much longer,_' she thought. '_I have to fight this… if not for myself but for Harry and the others._'

"If you're not going to speak then I'm going to summon Severus," said Dolores.

She then headed to the fireplace and then summoned Severus, and then turned to them looking smug.

"I wonder to whom I should offer Veritaserum to first, Harry or the person called Clair," said Dolores. "It would be nice for Clair to spill out who she really is… it would surprise the whole congregation."

"If you do that the king will tear you apart," said Anissina.

"King, smear," said Dolores. "There is someone better that him."

Anissina almost opened her eyes but instead she raised an eyebrow.

"Really, then you're not worth to be a part of us," said Anissina. "All of us should answer to the king."

"The king's ideals are too naïve, no matter how old he is," said Dolores.

"He sanctioned the Dufont clan to keep the children of the golden sun to keep it under control," said Anissina.

"What do I care, there are better things than waiting for the golden sun to arrive," said Dolores.

"The golden sun has already arrived, I saw it happen, I held the child," said Anissina. "It is a week old already."

Dolores looked at Anissina and then was about to pull Anissina by the collar when Severus arrived at the scene. The first thing he noticed was his niece was tied to a chair and had a knife on her shoulder, Severus felt a hot boiling anger erupt from his chest and he almost pounced onto Dolores, but he stopped as Harry was there.

"Oh there you are Severus," said Dolores. "Do you have veritaserum with you?"

Severus looked into Dolores' eyes and saw what she was planning to do with it and then he blinked his eyes, and looked at her.

"I am sorry, you used the last one on Potter," said Severus.

Harry turned to Severus, and looked frantic at him.

"Padfoot, is kept where it's at," yelled Harry.

Severus looked at Harry, he looked into the boy's eyes, and then after watching the memory unfold, looked at Dolores, and then Dolores looked at him.

"What is he saying Severus?" she demanded.

"I have no idea," said Severus.

With that, he left and then Anissina who was quiet listened closely.

"Well, if he doesn't have I have another way to get information," said Dolores drawing her wand. "How about I let all of you taste the cruciatus curse if you don't speak, maybe this is the only way to loosen your tongue."

Hermione and the others gasped and then Hermione turned to Harry.

"We've got to tell her," said Hermione.

"Tell her what?" asked Harry clueless.

"Dumbledore's plan," said Hermione. "The plan in the forest."

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly and then Harry just sighed, he did not know what Hermione was thinking so he decided to join in the ride.

"Oh, you mean that one," said Harry.

"Well, if it's in the forest then lead me to it," said Dolores. "You two only will be coming with me."

With that, Dolores ushered Harry and Hermione out of the room leaving the rest of the DA members stuck with Draco and the others. Anissina could hear them breathing and the sound of their heartbeat made Anissina crave heavily for blood.

"I hope Potter will be expelled this time," said Draco. "he thinks he's all that, if he is expelled, then we wont have any problems him being in Hogwarts or any part of our world."

"You're wrong, if Harry were expelled them you-know-who will win," said Ginny.

"So, it would be better if he wins," said Draco. "Then all mudbloods like granger will be killed."

"Why you," shouted Ron and then jumped on Draco and then among the fight there were a series of stupefys and then silence, Anissina was so tempted to open her eyes but then she felt the knife removed from her and then the chains as well. Anissina quickly hid her wrists to hide the burn mark and then faced the wall.

"Thank you," said Anissina.

She watched as she heard footsteps running away and that she opened her eyes, she kept them closed because she was close to falling into bloodlust so she planned to take the blood of Dolores.

She opened the window and then jumped out of it and then flew into the night heading towards the forest she stopped when she was on the treetops and then flew down and then continued to walk, when suddenly she heard screams and then a heard of footsteps, she then started running towards it and then stopped right in front of a herd of centaurs.

"Stop, she is mine as well," said Anissina.

"She defiles us," said the centaur.

"Her blood belongs to me," said Anissina. "I know a way for us to enjoy her."

The centaurs looked at her and then at Dolores who was whimpering.

"She's a vampire," said Anissina. "And Vampire's can't stay in the sunlight."

"Indeed we know what she is, our plan now is to chain her to a tree and await the sun," said one of the centaurs.

"I have a better idea," said Anissina.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, you can't do this to me, I am the undersecretary to the minister of magic, release me at once," snapped Dolores as she was tied to a stake with a chain in the grounds of Hogwarts.

"You say that you hate half-breeds, but look at you, you're one of them," said a centaur.

Anissina was just there watching and then as the sun was rising Anissina looked at it, watching slowly as the sun rose up. Firenze turned to her.

"You better go in, or you'll be hit by the sunlight," said the centaur.

"I've had my fill with Dolores' blood so I'll be fine," said Anissina. Then she threw the black cloak over Dolores but never the less she started to sizzle.

She entered the castle and then slammed open the doors, Anissina noted that Dumbledore was back and then she turned to look at them all.

"I have found who the culprit was and she is outside, if you want you can come and see her," said Anissina.

Everyone was intrigued and then she walked into the opening where the black cloth was screaming in pain, everyone stopped and then looked at the black cloth and then Anissina went up and then ripped the cloth away, revealing Dolores.

"You, I'll… what the… the sun," screamed Dolores as she burst into flames.

"This is what happens to a vampire in the sunlight," said Anissina. "They burn until they are ash."

Everyone watched with fascinated horror as Dolores Umbridge burned into ash, and then Anissina turned to Severus who looked at her and then shook his head.

Anissina turned to Severus and then whispered something to Albus, who looked at her, and then motioned her to come to his office. Anissina followed and once she entered, she saw the rest of the Order members.

"We've got to go with them, it's been two hours since they left," roared Sirius. "My godson is there."

"Calm down Sirius," said Albus. "We have Anissina who can spot Harry."

"My nose is as good as hers," said Remus.

"Indeed, a werewolf's nose is very useful," said Anissina. "With mine as backup, we can find them."

"That's good to here, because you will be in front of the group leading them to where Harry and the others are," said Albus.

Anissina nodded and then turned to Lupin and then extended her hand.

"Well, will I hope that you have my back," said Anissina.

Remus grasped her hand and then looked into her eyes as well.

"If you are watching my back as well," said Remus.

"Deal," said Anissina.

"Very well, then you may go," said Albus.

They all stood up and then they used the headmaster's fire to go to the ministry where it was still dark inside, but since both Anissina and Remus were breeds they could see clearly in the dark, Anissina turned to Remus who was sniffing the air.

"Harry and his friends passed by," said Remus. "They went to the Elevator."

"Oh great, there are a dozen floors here, how would we know which floor they left off," said Sirius.

"Nose, Sirius, The nose," said Remus.

Anissina opened the door to the stairs and then looked down and up the stairs, she had a feeling from being present during those occlumency lessons that Harry was always dreaming about that that fifth floor thing, Harry always told her of that dream and saying that he somehow knew that where he was going was in the fifth floor and what not.

Anissina suddenly bolted up the stairs causing Remus and the others to follow, Remus was in her tail and the others were following.

"I think I know where we're to go," said Anissina.

"You do?" asked Sirius.

"Indeed," said Anissina. "Harry told me of his recurring dreams that was the reason why Professor Dumbledore asked him to take those occlumency lessons."

Anissina and the others ran to the department of mysteries and then opened the door, just as they say Harry crash into the room and landing on the ground.

"Harry," shouted Remus shooting a protective spell around Harry just as a stunning spell was shot towards him.

All the order members present rushed down the stairs, since Anissina was there making her way to Harry, who was looking at her.

"Clair, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well I couldn't leave you behind," said Anissina.

Suddenly Harry pulled Anissina closer as a killing spell raced over her head, though the private space left for them was a little bit smaller than usual, Anissina found herself blushing and then quickly turned away.

"I thank you for saving me from the death curse Harry," said Anissina and then stood up and offered her hands to him.

Harry then placed a glass orb onto Anissina's hands and she blinked at that it and then looked at Harry as he pulled out his wand.

"Protect it, it is what they are after," said Harry.

"Bu…" said Anissina but Harry had jumped into battle.

Anissina tried to stop him but he was already fighting fiercely, she placed the glass on her pocket and then rushed to follow Harry to get him and his friend out of the war.

She saw Sirius grab him and pulling Harry to a safe place in front of some mirror. She saw Bellatrix climbing up slowly with a look of happiness on her face, seeing the insanity of that. Anissina quickly fished for her compact powder and then she ran and jumped towards them and then just as Bella fired the killing curse. She showed the mirror as a shield and braced herself, the sheer force of the power of the spell shattered her mirror but it made a successful rebound and was heading towards Bella.

Bella saw that rebounding, then dunked, and then glared at Anissina.

"You think you're so smug, muggle," said Bella. "I'll shred you to pieces."

"I'd like to see you try and for the record you won't be able to kill me that easily," said Anissina doing a smirk. '_Provided that I just fed._'

"I'll wipe that smirk out of your mouth," snapped Bella.

"Do I even have to repeat myself?" she asked.

"That's it," Snapped Bella and then shot a really bad hex at her but Anissina sidestepped it and then Anissina saw that both Harry and Sirius had dunked for cover.

"Take Harry and Run," said Anissina. "I'll handle her."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Sirius.

"But, Clair, are you going to be okay?" asked Harry.

"I'll be fine," Said Anissina but her eyes turned gold, Bella saw that and then gave a shrill laughter.

"So you're that," she said. "This will be interesting."

Sirius took Harry by the arm and then once they were gone, Anissina lowered her eyes.

"I have never felt this invigorated in years," said Anissina. "My blood has been calling to kill, but since my uncle and clan leader forbade killing without reason, but I guess he can overlook this one time."

Anissina bit her finger, then formed a sword, then swung it downward to her side, and then smirked.

"Care to give your life-force to a Vampire?" said Anissina.

"You wish," said Bella and then shot a curse and then Anissina easily sidestepped it.

"Unfortunately, I just fed off a fellow Vampire," said Anissina taking a piece of blood and then threw it like a dark and Bella was scraped. "The bad thing about wizards is that they have slow dodging time to shield them from projectiles."

Anissina then rushed towards her and then swung her sword and then Bella jumped away laughing at that and then started running away.

"Come follow me if you can little vampire," said Bella laughing all the way.

"Oh I will do more than just follow you," said Anissina running after Bella. "After all I'm a detective."

She followed Bella, the insane deatheater would seldom fire spells, and Anissina would dodge them that is until they reached the atrium where Voldemort was in, Anissina stopped short and Froze.

"My lord, we have a dark creature here with us," shrilled Bella heading to Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at his death eater and then turned his red yes at Anissina; Anissina had turned her eyes to the normal human color and had frozen in her place.

"She does not look like a dark creature to me," said Voldemort.

"But look at that," said Bella pointing to the Puddle of blood on the floor. "What do you make out of it?"

"Clair is not a creature that is Dark," said Harry breaking free of Sirius and running in front of Clair. "She's kind and nice; she's not dark at all."

"Harry," said Anissina.

"Stand aside, little boy," said Bella and then shot the killing curse at him.

Anissina wrapped her arms around him, jumped away from the way of the curse, and then threw Harry aside.

"If you wanted to fight, you should have done it a while ago," said Anissina as she took a weapon from the wall and then swung it expertly around.

"This should be exciting," said Voldemort as he sat down to watch but then caught sight of Harry and Sirius leaving. "I think you should watch this, a muggle and a human, who do you think will dir first… Petrificus Totalus."

Both Harry and Sirius were hit with the spell and both fell to the floor, Voldemort picked them up and leaned them on the wall so that they could see the fight. Anissina was standing there spear ready looking at Bella who was laughing there.

"I have magic and you don't," said Bella.

"Talent in fighting is not about the magic you possess, or the skills you learn," said Anissina. "It's your will to survive or to protect your friends; life is a constant fight, even if you are unwilling to live through it."

"Well, if that's your principles, I can't change that, but I'll drive a stake through your heart," shouted Bella. "Nemorosus talea"

A stake appeared in mid air and made for Anissina, Anissina jumped aside and then moved forward, the stake had imbedded into the wall and then Anissina lunged with the speak Bella moved her head and the spear missed. Both of them jumped away and then Anissina landed both hands on the spear and Anissina moved aside.

"Use your powers the one that you showed me," said Bella. "Use your blood as a weapon."

Anissina lunged again swiping with the spear but Bella jumped away, and then saw Harry and Sirius there and then she beamed.

"If you don't use your powers, then this spell won't reach them," said Bella pointing her wand at them. "Avada Kedavra."

Anissina's eyes widened and then turned to face them, she did not want Harry to know her true self, Bella was laughing and Dancing, Voldemort was watching near Harry, he was going to pull Harry away from the spell if Anissina did not move; he wanted Harry dead by his hand.

"Harry," she shouted and then as she turned around to rush at them there seemed to be a commotion.

Albus and the rest of the Order members apparated in, The Prophecy fell out of Anissina's pocket and Bella saw that and lunged for that, Anissina reached them in time, pulled them away from the path of the curse, and then turned around to shield them.

"In the end I did not see whether you are a dark or not," said Voldemort.

"Whether I am dark or not, what I have been trained is the way I live," said Anissina. "You cannot change the principles that have been instilled on us for centuries."

"Well it had certainly been interesting, a muggle fighting a witch," said Voldemort. "But you don't seem to be an ordinary muggle human; you seemed to be on par with a witch, for a non-magic person."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" asked Anissina in a mocking voice.

The death eaters gasped and then Voldemort looked at her as Anissina smirked.

"You do not know your place," said Voldemort. "You must be taught your place."

He shot a rather nasty curse and Anissina did not move, Harry and Sirius who were still in the body-binding curse made sounds for her to move but she never did.

"Protego," shouted Albus and protected Anissina and the two petrified people behind her from the blast. "Your war is with me."

Tonks released them and Both Harry and Sirius fell to the ground and then Harry went to Anissina who was watching Albus and Voldemort fight, Tonks took Harry and was about to escape when the water Albus sent covered Voldemort and when it exploded Voldemort wasn't there. Albus looked around, then Harry fell down in pain, and then Anissina looked at that.

"If you'll kill me Albus, you'll kill this boy too," said Voldemort.

"Harry," said Sirius.

"Harry, said Albus.

Harry wasn't listening his mind only thought of the pain in his body, Anissina looked at the boy and then bent down, Voldemort came back and was acting like a breed, but then Harry stopped and Anissina thought that she was late, she exposed Harry's neck and the order members knew what she was going to do but then Voldemort came out of Harry's body and then turned to him.

"I don't need to learn love," said Voldemort aloud to Harry. "Hate is the best thing this world has to offer."

With that the turned to his death eaters to move out but as they came the people from the ministry saw Voldemort and they froze, Voldemort looked at them and then apparated away with his death eaters. Anissina bent forward and then felt the carotid and sighed in relief.

"He's alive," she said in relief.

"But you were about to feed him," said Sirius.

"Nonsense," said Anissina. "I only want to remove Voldemort, the way I remove breeds from a person."

Anissina stood up and then handed Harry to Sirius and they left with the rest of the order heading back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1) Nemorosus talea is the translation for wooden stake

2.)

juliannaspencer20


	17. The Great breed car chase

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Great breed car chase

Anissina looked at Harry in the headmaster's office, it seemed that Albus is cleared of all charges and was reinstated as the current headmaster in Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the paintings while Anissina was sitting down there reading a book, not long afterwards the headmaster came in. Anissina closed the book and then turned to the Headmaster.

"Thank you for protecting Mr. Potter, Miss Wakefield," said Albus.

"Yeah, well, it was an order from uncle anyway," said Anissina.

"In anyway, now that the ministry knows that Voldemort is now alive," said Albus. "So that means we have to put guards in your house."

"No, I won't allow it," said Anissina. "Sometimes it is better to be incognito so that your house will be overlooked."

"That may be true, but I won't hesitate to post a couple of guards in your house," said Albus.

"Fine then," said Anissina.

"As for the rest, great job in your defense against voldemort and for retrieving Harry and the rest of the students," said Albus.

The rest of the order nodded and then Albus allowed them to leave and then Severus took Anissina aside.

"I have an announcement, I'm going back to America, since my wife found out of the golden dawn she has been asking me to come home and give her a child," said Severus.

Severus had a wife, but since Clair was always moving around and so did Severus, that wife was always stuck at home, the painting depicted of them as the heads of the dufont clan as Severus had chosen his next heir.

"Well, I hope that you can give her one," said Anissina.

Then they parted ways, a week later Harry and Anissina found themselves into the house and then Anissina opened the door and then turned to Harry.

"Welcome back Harry," said Anissina.

"Glad to be home I guess," said Harry.

"Let's come in," said Anissina.

They entered and then she hanged her coat and then she went to her office and the on switched on the television to the news and sat on her desk and then lifted the newspaper, ignoring the muted television which was showing a crash from a tunnel. However, what was strange was that the bodies were full of scratches.

Anissina heard the office phone ring and then she groped for it and then answered it.

"Clair Wakefield private investigation agency, Clair Wakefield speaking," said Clair.

"Clair, its me John, I need your help," said John.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need your help to solve a series of crashes," said John.

"John, I told you, I don't take cases…," said Anissina but John interrupted her.

"When there aren't any breeds involved," said John. "Trust me, you'll find this more to your liking."

"Fine then, I'll see you in a jiffy," said Anissina.

She stood up and then took her cloak and then Harry looked up.

"There's a case that came up," said Anissina. "Call Hermione to be with you, I'll just go and check if the case holds any interest on me."

With that she left and then Harry took the phone to call Hermione but Sirius saw that and then spent time with Harry.

-0-0-0-0-

Clair went to Scotland Yard, then showed her detective badge, and then entered the building and then John met her.

"Come with me, maybe this can make you decide to take this case," said John.

Anissina followed john, then they headed to the mortuary, and then he turned to face her.

"They haven't passed though forensics because I told the chief that you're an expert in solving these cases," said john.

He opened two of the mortuaries and then opened a few more Anissina looked at them and then at him.

"Well, you got my attention," said Anissina. "Let me see the case files."

John led her to his office and then opened the case file and then she started skimming through the files reading the important files, then afterwards lowered it, and then headed to the door.

"Hey, wait, what are you planning to do about it?" asked John.

"Tonight, we're going for a drive," said Anissina.

"A drive?" asked John.

"Yes, a drive," said a rather bored Anissina. "Don't forget your gun."

"Fine," said John.

"See you at eight," said Anissina.

Then once she left the police station, she went to buy a tub of ice cream and then headed home, when she entered she stopped, Sirius Black was in her house watching TV. She froze at that and then cleared her throat.

"You know, I cant exactly let an escaped convict inside my house," said Anissina. "Though I must say that you are probably one of the guards that Albus placed… just be discreet and lower the blinds when you do so."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," said Sirius.

Anissina sighed and then lifted up the tub of ice cream.

"I brought Ice cream," said Anissina. "I'll go and serve it."

She went to the kitchen, then brought out bowls, then served them, and then entered the office to fix her files.

"What she doing?" Sirius asked.

"She's working, if she's stuck there with out going out for hours with no food or drink then she's heavy on a case," said Harry.

Anissina got out with a file and then was looking at it going into the kitchen and then returning to the office with a cup of ice cream and she went to the phone and then opened it and dialed it.

"Yes, may I speak to John from the homicide department please," said Anissina.

A moment of silence caused Anissina to tap her finger into the side desk and then when it seemed that the other line.

"I've got the breed, Uncle Sev has handled this before," said Anissina. "They're breeds that live in dark places but feed on the innards of couples together whether they're together or not, the reason that the breed wasn't able to feed of them is because he feeds on them while they are alive, they crashed so they died."

"So that was why you asked for a drive, but didn't you ask it before you knew… no, you were going to make us the bait," said John.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," said Anissina.

"Yeah," said John.

"Anyway, I have to go, Harry and his Godfather are here so I have to start preparing lunch, see you," said Anissina and then closed the phone.

Looking at the time, she had two hours before lunch and then she headed to the kitchen to Harry fixing for lunch.

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you," said Harry. "So, I…"

Anissina went to Harry, then took the wooden spoon from his hand, and then calmly pushed him to the living room.

"Cooking is a woman's job," said Anissina. "Since your uncle is here why don't you spend time with him, you rarely spend time since he's a wanted criminal."

Harry didn't say anything and then Anissina pushed him out and then looked around she looked around, she might just as well make some roast chicken, and then set out to make desert as well.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time it was about 6 o'clock, Anissina was running on the rooftops towards the busy intersection towards Scotland Yard.

When she jumped down into the alley and then saw that John was waiting in the front of his car and then Anissina walked forward and then looked at the sun.

"The sun's setting," said Anissina. "It's about time, let's get going."

She entered the car and sat on the passenger side, then John got into the drivers seat and then drove off, Anissina watched as the building drove by, and then they neared the tunnel where the breed was staying.

"Keep an eye out," said Anissina. "The breed, may attack."

Suddenly there came an appearance of the wolf and then it went to attack them, it crashed through the windshield and they both dunked so that it went to the back seat, the car had swerved into the other lane and there was a truck heading towards them. John had to turn the car immediately and this caused the breed to hit the door and then crashed though the window.

"Good he's out," said Anissina grabbing John's gun and then going to the back seat and then she turned and then started firing at the breed. "Put the mettle on the pedal, John."

John drove faster and then when the gun was finished she looked at John.

"Give me a new magazine," said Anissina.

John gave her a new refill and then she aimed back the beast wasn't there anymore, she looked and then suddenly she heard a thump in behind her and then a car screeching, Anissina was thrown to the heat and then saw the breed attacking John, she pointed at it and then fired. It hit the breed and at that moment the car stopped and the breed flew out and landed on the road.

Anissina and John looked though the front at the breed and then it howled in pain, and then the breed, Anissina bit her finger and then made her blood fry and then it disappeared, Anissina clapped her hands and smiled that was until her danger sense flamed open and then looked around and then that was when they saw the eyes everywhere.

"Uh, John," said Anissina looking at the eyes. "I think we had better… GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW."

She pressed the accelerator and then the car zoomed out of the place as Wolf breeds materialized and then started chasing the car, the car drove out of the tunnel and then they headed back to London with a lot of those breeds, Anissina had managed to kill a few but a few were still chasing them.

"Keep the car running," snapped Anissina as she climbed out of the car through the window, she had removed her trench coat was in her pants and shirt. She then stood on the roof, she looked at those breeds and then her eyes turned gold, she cut both her arms and then use her blood to make throwing knives and then she threw eight knives at the same time, and they hit the people and then one wolf jumped and then Anissina dropped her knives from one hand and then gripped the wolf and then threw it at another one and then threw the other set of knives.

One jumped and then she was did the same thing, when another wolf pounced behind her and she tried to struggle but the wolf had her back pressed when suddenly the heaviness disappeared and then when she turned to see elongated nails there, she turned to see…

"You," said Anissina standing up.

"Indeed, it is I," said Antoine as he raised his long nails and then pointed a thumb at them. "It seems that you are having problems over there, my love."

"I don't need your help," said Anissina standing up.

"It seems as if you do," said Antoine he was flying and he landed on the car.

"I said I can handle it," said Anissina.

Antoine took Anissina's chin and then looked at her.

"Even if you say that now, 500 years is still too young for a Vampire," said Antoine. "Your other gifts haven't developed yet, but all for a simple kiss, I can easily dispatch all these breeds back where they came from."

"I will never kiss you," said Anissina.

"Fine then, slave all you want," said Antoine.

Anissina turned to them, the breeds, then formed knives, and then threw them, and then Antoine was just watching.

"Anissina, we're nearing the main road," shouted John.

"Just maneuver in small streets that way they don't spread and attack us from other corners," said Anissina.

"That could work, if you want you pathetic plan to work," said Antoine.

"You're not helping," said Anissina.

"Who's there with you?" asked John.

"Nobody, just the annoying brother of my uncle," said Anissina.

"You are going to receive a beating for that insolent sentence," said Antoine. "Severus isn't your uncle, he's your brother in law."

"I already know that, but since I refuse to be your wife, and he raised me, he is my uncle," snapped Anissina and then stopped when a breed was charging to them, she froze.

Antoine swung his nails at the breed cutting it in half and then turned to Anissina.

"You are on the same level as us," said Antoine. "I did not make you my childe, I made you to be my mate… that's a huge difference."

"I don't care," said Anissina.

"Why, why don't you listen to me, only one more step and you'll be my wife," said Antoine. "I want you to bear my children, is that so much to ask?"

"I... will… never… bear… your children," said Anissina and then pushed Antoine out of the car and then she scratched herself again and then formed them into swords. She was clearly pissed off right now.

She cut anyone that jumped and then when she was finished she was covered in bloodstains and her eyes were gold, when the car stopped and john got out he saw Anissina.

"Good God, look at you, you're a mess," said John.

"Hey, the jobs done," said Anissina. "I would like to go home."

She pulled her trench coat from the car and then wore it around and then started walking home, she made a shortcut through the park but stopped when she saw Antoine drinking blood from another girl he stopped when he felt Anissina and then turned to her.

"Well, there you are," said Antoine. "Thanks to you throwing me out of that, something pierced me on my side, lucky it missed my heart, so I am now drinking to get back what blood I lost because of you."

"I wish you didn't drink any blood instead," said Anissina and was about to walk away and then Antoine took out a stem glass and then filled it with his blood and then went to Anissina and then took her arm and then pushed her to the ground.

"You didn't drink any blood after you spent a lot killing off those breeds didn't you," said Antoine and then showed the cup at Anissina.

Anissina started to resist and then Antoine sat on her.

"Oh come on you have to drink something," said Antoine. "You don't want to go into a blood lust right?"

Anissina looked at the cup and then tired to move her head out of the way and then Antoine looked at Anissina and then smiled.

"Come on, you should be having your food intake at lease once every three days," said Antoine. "But you should take it after you've shed too much blood."

Anissina turned to face Antoine fire in her eyes.

"Why, why…" Anissina was about to shout but then chocked as Antoine poured the blood into her mouth and then covered her mouth and nose so that she wouldn't spit it, Anissina's hands flew to his hands in order to remove them but then stopped when she swallowed and then laid down her eyes grimacing at what she drank.

"There, that can hold out for a while until you are able to get a better food source, you obviously wont drink from me," said Antoine as he stood up and then started to walk away.

"You're not keeping me trapped?" she asked.

"No, to do the last step, I need you to do it with me in your own free will," said Antoine. "Rape is not part of the ritual, so…"

He went up, then lifted up the girl's chin, and then smiled.

"I'll try to make you fall in love with me, no matter what," said Antoine.

Then as he was walking, he stopped and then raised a finger in the air.

"Oh that reminds me, I do need to punish you for that insult," said Antoine as he bit his finger and then formed a whip.

Anissina was about to escape when she found she could not move, she turned to look at Antoine who smiled.

"You drank my blood dear, it has not yet been three hours for that blood to become yours, so I can still control it," said Antoine. "This will just be quick."

As the first whip went down Anissina closed her eyes as the blow continued, it went on for hours and when it stopped Anissina's trench coat was ruined, and the wounds healed.

"I'm doing this because I love you," he said and then walked away.

Anissina climbed up and then walked slowly to her house and then when she arrived at it she opened the door and then entered the house, Harry was sleeping on the couch he woke up when she entered and then sat up and then opened the light beside him, Anissina froze when the lamp lit up.

"Harry, you were waiting?" asked Anissina.

"Well, I was, after dinner," said Harry and then looked at her trench coat. "What happened?"

Anissina looked at her ripped up trench coat which had blood on it as well, she couldn't tell him that she was beaten by the only man she hated, so she brushed it aside and then walked to the kitchen to get something to drink, though her wounds were healed, the after match of the beating was still there, Anissina took out a glass and tried to pour water into it and her hands were shaking.

Harry arrived, then saw that, then took the glass and then water, and then poured it for Anissina and then she accepted it.

"Thank You," said Anissina, then sat on a table, and then placed one hand on her head.

"So can you tell me what happened?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing," said Anissina. "Just a fight between bad guys and Scotland yard… I've had Uncle Severus heal me already."

"Oh, I see," said Harry.

"I think I'll go and rest," said Anissina and then she stood up and Harry stood up as well.

"Do you want me to help you up?" asked Harry.

"I'll be fine," said Anissina.

She headed up the stairs and then entered her room as she closed the door she leaned on it her face downward, wiped her mouth and then looked around she wrapped her arm around herself and then slid down, she didn't want anything to do with Antoine much less have his blood inside her.

"Uncle Sev, please come back as soon as you can," said Anissina. "I cant deal with a possessive man I don't even remember… help."

And with that she stayed that way the rest of the night

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1)

2.)

juliannaspencer20


	18. Clair Wakefield and the baobhan sith

Clair Wakefield – Vampire Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Anissina/Clair is mine however

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Clair Wakefield and the baobhan sith

"Is there something that happened?" asked Sirius as he looked up the stairs at Harry who was looking at Anissina's door.

"She hasn't gone out of her room for three days," said Harry. "She hasn't touched the food I left by her door either, I'm getting worried."

"So what are you going to do?" Richard asked.

Suddenly the door opened and Anissina emerged from the dark room, wearing long sleeves, gloves, pants and wearing a hat and sunglasses, she froze at the door and looked at Harry.

"Harry, everyone," said Anissina. "What are all of you doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" raved Harry. "You've been stuck in your room for three days not eating and drinking."

"Oh that," said Anissina. "I will be away and I'll be back soon."

with that she walked to the front door, reaching up for her trench coat she swatted at the air and then she looked at the empty coat hanger, she looked at the coat hanger and then exited the door, Abernathy was there and bounced up and then started licking her.

She raised up her hand and then petted the big nose of her Dog, he had gotten so big, he was as big as a delivery truck and the people in her community felt safe, and Anissina had to feed him sacks upon sacks of Dog food.

"I'm just going to Scotland yard," said Anissina.

Abernathy licked her and then Anissina headed her way walking, as she was in the busy intersection she saw a black limousine and she stopped, the window opened and then she saw the window go down and then she saw that it was Lady Van Helsing.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"I'm heading to Feed, can you come back later?" asked Anissina.

"I have frozen donor's blood here for you," said Lady Van Helsing. "I originally thought that you wont come inside unless I gave you the blood… but since you're going to feed I'll still give this to you but you will have to listen to something, I need from you."

Anissina's eyebrows furrowed and then nodded, Lady Van Helsing opened the door and then scooted over and then Anissina entered the car. Once the limousine was driving, again, Lady Van Helsing handed the blood over and then Anissina opened it and then started to feed from it.

"I need your help," said Lady Van Helsing. "My first platoon captain went on leave because of his wife's sickness and there is an important raid coming up and we're one platoon short… the first platoon, I need someone capable enough… someone who knows more about breeds than humans."

"So you want a Vampire who can easily pass off as human to lead your platoon into someplace?" asked Anissina.

"Well, just someone who can fight against breeds is enough for me," said Lady Van Helsing. "And for that we will supply you a months worth of blo…"

Anissina raised her hand and then looked at Lady Van Helsing.

"Make that a month worth of Dog food, for one huge devil dog," said Anissina.

"Are you sure? Not blood?" asked Lady Van Helsing.

"Believe me, it's hard feeding Abernathy at least seven huge sacks of Dog food, and times that for breakfast lunch and dinner, that's twenty-one sacks of Dog-food a day," said Anissina.

"I understand, and then I shall supply the Dog food as you wish," said Lady Van Helsing.

"Then you have yourself a deal," said Anissina.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina got down when they arrived at their destination and then looked at the huge manor. Lady Van Helsing got out and then turned to her.

"Please, follow me," said Lady Van Helsing.

She headed up and then entered the front door, Anissina did it but then it suddenly blared and the guards around pointed their guns at her and she raised them.

"Its fine, let her go, this breed is a good breed," said Lady Van Helsing.

They relaxed and then kept their eye on her as they entered her office and then Anissina sat down on the Desk.

"Well here are the rules, I want a clean Raid," said Lady Van Helsing. "There is something there that is wrong… your kind of wrong… it's top secret, so I cant really tell a stand in all about its details."

"But I can't do a Raid unless I know a little bit detail," said Anissina.

"True," said Lady Van Helsing. "People are being turned into breeds and not by conventional means."

Anissina's mind drifted to the drug that would attract Breeds and then understood and she nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you," said Anissina.

"Then you'll need this," said Lady Van Helsing as she opened the drawer and then laid a box and then a couple of gloves on her Desk. "You better wear the gloves first you don't want to burn from high concentration of Silver on the Guns."

Anissina wore the gloves and then opened the case to see two lovely sliver guns, there were magazines too and they were mercury tipped, Anissina knew that they were very deadly.

"These guns would come in real handy," said Anissina.

"Well, be ready to leave in three hours, you have to be ready then," said Lady Van Helsing.

"I will," said Anissina and then left the office.

-0-0-0-0-

Next thing she knew was that she was in an army truck going to who knows where and then she grabbed one of the guns and then looked at it.

"This is some gun," said Anissina.

"Standard Helsing issue," said the commander.

"Right," said Anissina.

When the truck stopped and they started getting out Anissina, saw that they were in a castle and then the commander faced them.

"Here is the place, first platoon please enter the place," said the commander.

"Let's move out," said Anissina.

Anissina and the platoon entered and then and they went around the place, Anissina didn't find anything and it was getting further when she heard her walkie talkie blare saying that they should retreat, Anissina and the men started to go back and when she was about to leave when she smelt something she turned to look back but she was about to go there and Investigate when one of the army that came with her turned to her.

"Captain, let's go, the commander told us to go," he said.

Anissina turned to look at him, then looked back, and then followed the army. In the back a white lady dressed in green got out of a room, in that room it was pitch black and save for a half-open coffin, the girl was a Baobhan sith, she smelt someone that was just like their kind and then turned to look at that direction, but she didn't make a move as it was sunny outside, getting a black coat she covered herself and then faced the window.

Anissina was there arguing with the Commander that they should get back in, the female vampire saw the van's insignia and then smirked, she hated the Helsing organization for them killing her sister last year, by that Lady Van Helsing, she knew that she should get her revenge.

With that with her heavy cloak, she dashed down the street into the dark alley and then made her way to the organization.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm telling you, commander," snapped Anissina. "I felt something in there, we have to go back."

"The London military will be handling this," said the commander.

"The London military does not know half of the shit that your organization and I are doing," snapped Anissina. "There's a breed in that building, and a powerful one."

"Well, we cant, we have orders from the military not to interfere," said the commander. "Get in."

Anissina stared at the commander and then sighed she knew that she was going to regret this and then entered the van and then sat down, on the van as it headed for the organization and then thumped her back.

-0-0-0-0-

The Baobhan sith looked at the manor and then looked at the tight security, she cannot go in, she noticed an old man walking out of the gate and then she approached him.

"Excuse me, did you work for that estate for a long time?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I am the steward of that manor," said the old man and then she smiled.

"Then you are a perfect candidate," she said and then lunged at his throat drinking the blood.

When she was finished she smiled she had all the information she needed and then headed to the public phone book she knew the operator number and then placed a call, and then told the butler to pick her up hypnotizing him with his voice saying that he is the Older sister of Miss Van helsing, and then smiled, her work was getting along quite nicely.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina and the troops arrived a little later, by this time the Baobhan sith was in side the office talking to her "Sweet little sister".

Anissina stormed into the room to see the butler blocking the door, the butler turned to look at her, and she looked up at him.

"I'm here to speak to Lady Van Helsing," said Anissina.

"I'm sorry, Miss Valentine is talking to her older sister and can't be interrupted at the moment," said the butler.

"Oh, I see," said Anissina and then as she was about to leave when the scent of the breed entered the room and then she turned around quickly her eyes lighting up in shock. "That's not her sister, that's a breed, in there."

She dashed to the door but then jumped back flipped and then landed on the banister staring at the butler in shock; she barely saw the reflection of the piano wires with blades at the ends when the butler shot his had towards her.

'_Figures, even the butler's trained to kill breeds,_' thought Anissina then shouted. "Oi, snap out of it your lady's in trouble… I don't want to hurt you but I will in case you try and stop me."

"I don't answer to vampires like you," said the butler sending his strings towards her.

Anissina jumped up and then landed on the ground and then looked at the butler as he sent his strings toward her braking the banister that it wrapped around and then it hit the wall, Anissina ran to the door but the butler sent his other hand and then Anissina skidded to avoid him.

'_He's quite agile for an old man,_' thought Anissina as she jumped back and then landed skidding back with a hand on a floor.

"What's going on here?" asked the commander.

"Stay back, the butler's under a spell of some sort, there's a breed in the lady's office, and he won't let me in," said Anissina.

"Can you confirm this?" asked the commander.

"I know," said Anissina.

"She knows because she is a vampire," said the butler.

The commander turned to her going for his gun and then Anissina turned to him.

"Is this true?" asked the commander.

"It is," said Anissina and then raised her hands. "I have not come here to drain you all; I have come here to help you."

"I believe it when I see it," said the commander pointing his gun at her.

"Shit," said Anissina. "I don't have time to fight you both."

Anissina stood up and then raised her finger to her mouth, as she got ready to bite if they attacked, her eyes had turned golden with pupil slits and then they just stood there.

"Why are you doing this," asked Anissina. "I'm one of you, true I'm a vampire but I have a heart of a human."

"But you're still a vampire," said the commander.

"Oh will you just let me through," asked Anissina she was just standing there. "Or I will have to use force."

"We'll see about that," said the butler.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Lady Van Helsing was in her desk reading the file, the vampire was brewing tea, then afterwards turned around, and then placed it on the table.

"Oh come now sister, stop working, we haven't seen each other in quite some time," said the vampire. "Go on and have tea with me."

Lady Van helsing took the cup and then drank from it and then she smiled.

"Well, what is it," she asked. "If you want something you can ask Ferguson for help."

Suddenly the lady felt something in her and she gasped, the paper she was holding slipped from her grasp and she found that she cannot move and she smiled.

"You," she snapped.

"Yes me," the vampire said. "I just had to get my revenge for you killing my younger sister."

The vampire went closer and then started to unbutton the Lady's shirt and then exposed the neck and then she smiled licking her lips.

"How did you, ugh, stay away from me," said Lady Van Helsing as the vampire leaned forward.

"I'm going to make you into one of us, and you'll regret being a vampire once you get your memories back," said the vampire, then bit her tongue, and let her teeth smear with her blood and then bit into Lady Van Helsing's throat sucking on it.

"Urgh, I said stay away from me," said Lady Van Helsing but the vampire continued sucking on the lady's blood.

-0-0-0-0-

Anissina landed on the banister, she had several thin line wounds all round her and then she stopped and then looked at them both, she was angry but she did hear the papers falling to the floor then a roll of a chair, it was thanks to her vampire hearing that she knew that she was in trouble and that she had enough of this.

"I've simply had enough," said Anissina, then bit her finger, and then drew blood to form daggers.

"So you showed your true colors," said the commander, as he got ready to shoot. "You're going."

"Not if I can help it first," said Anissina and then three the daggers, they pinned the butler and the commander by their clothes and then Anissina ran past them.

"Hey you come back here," shouted the commander. "We're not finished yet, oi."

Anissina opened the door and then came across a familiar sight, a vampire drinking from Lady Van Helsing. Anissina acted immediately, and then she used the blood from her wound to form a whip, then swung it around the arm, and then pulled her away from the lady.

"You," said Anissina to the vampire. "You're the breed that I smelt in the castle."

"I could say the same thing with you," said the vampire. "Why are you here?"

"I was hired by Lady Van helsing to track you down, I guess," said Anissina. "You're probably the one they want."

"How is that possible, I just woke up from my slumber a few hours ago," said the lady vampire.

"So why re you draining Lady Van helsing?" Anissina asked.

"Just for revenge, for her killing my little sister," said the vampire.

"How was your little sister killed," said Anissina.

"We were in Transylvania enjoying the party hosted by the king when my sister didn't want to participate and she left early, of course I followed her and then she walked around and then she met with this boy who brought her to this inn and then I saw Lady Van Helsing pass by loading a gun and I saw the insignia on her ring and then I tried to run towards my sister but then I heard a gunshot and then when I entered my room I saw Lady Van Helsing running out of the room and then enter her gun and drive away, I cant forgive her for killing my sister," said the vampire.

"You thought that it was her?" asked Anissina incredulous. "I was the one who killed your sister. She was draining my boyfriend Jason, since I tried to reason with her she wouldn't listen, and attacked me, I brought a gun for such occasion and I shot her in the heart, she turned to dust and Jason and I ran away, that day Jason thought I was a vampire hunter, he didn't know I was a vampire myself."

"So it was you who killed my sister," said the vampire. "So what are all the things I've been doing?"

"Your initial revenge was to turn the person who killed your sister," said Anissina. "But I was the one who killed your sister by accident, if she didn't pounce on me then she would still be alive."

"You monster," said the vampire lunging for her.

Anissina bit her finger, then formed a shield, and then blocked the punch that was aimed for her and then she started at the baobhan sith.

"Oh as is you're not?" she asked. "Lighten up, I apologize for what I did to your sister, but past is past, no one not even vampires can change what happened."

"I'm going to kill you," said the baobhan sith and then sent a shadow toward her, that shadow formed into a hellhound and then Anissina sidestepped it.

"Hmm, you are willing enough to go against the Dufont Clan?" asked Anissina with a sarcastic smirk. "The highest form of vampire hierarchy after the vampire king? You certainly have some nerve."

The baobhan sith paled at that and then backed out and then stood firm.

"Even if you are from that clan, you killed my sister wont forgive you," said the baobhan sith and then started calling out several hell hounds but Anissina wasn't fazed by it but she just stood there and then the baobhan sith sent them Anissina just bit her finger and then they disappeared, and then the baobhan sith took a step back.

"Is that all you can give me?" she asked. "Pity, I was expecting more, you're closer than you think to gain the level of Nosferatu in which that is my level."

Then she took a step closer and then took the vampire's chin.

"But if you don't back out now, I don't know what I will do to survive," said Anissina. "In this world we're in killing by self-defense is not a crime… in our world it is because of our dwindling numbers… so I wouldn't hate to kill you too."

She let go and then started to walk towards Lady Van Helsing but then the baobhan sith lunged and then Anissina was caught off guard and then she pulled out the gun Lady Van helsing gave her and then the baobhan sith landed on her and then Anissina pressed the trigger and her eyes widened, Anissina did it out of impulse and the vampire saw that and then laughed.

"Well you killed me like you did with me sister," she said and then she closed her eyes and went limp as she turned to dust.

"Well, I certainly didn't mean too," said Anissina.

She stood up, then brushed herself, and then headed to Lady Van helsing who had slumped weak through the loss of blood. Anissina went to her.

"Are you okay, let me see," said Anissina and then lifted the neck to expose the open wound, she bent down to close it and that was when the commander and the butler came in.

"What happened here?" asked the butler but the commander pointed his gun at Anissina.

"She bit into Lady Van helsing," said the commander.

"No," said Lady van helsing weakly. "It wasn't her, it was a baobhan sith who posed as my sister, and she bit me with her teeth that were soaked in her blood."

"What," the butler said.

"What does that mean?" asked the commander.

"It means that the vampire serum to turn her into a vampire is in her blood, if that reaches her heart she'll start turning," said Anissina and then went towards her. "But unfortunately, even we vampires do not know how to stop the serum, once it enters the body."

"So what are we going to do?" asked the commander. "We can't have a head of this organization a vampire."

"I'm thinking of a way, but if I bite her it might… no wait," said Anissina. "To turn someone the vampire must give her blood, if I can suck out the serum she would be alright."

"No I don't want anymore vampires sucking my blood," said Lady van helsing.

"Well what do you want to have us do?" asked Anissina.

"Well, I'm always prepared to die," said Lady van Helsing. "And I am ready to face the consequences I am about to do."

Anissina suddenly caught sight of what she was about to do and then she turned to Lady Van Helsing.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "There's a 50% chance that you won't make it."

"Nevertheless, I'm betting on the other 50%, that way I hope I don't turn into a vampire, if I inject silver into the point of entrance, it will nullify the serum," said Lady Van helsing.

"But you're stabbing a place near your carotid," said Anissina. "You'll die immediately if it's hurt."

"Its okay, I believe I will heal," said lady van helsing as she took a dagger.

"Miss," said the butler.

"Lady Van Helsing," said the commander.

"This is crazy," said Anissina. "There's no guarantee that you'll live."

"I have hope in the doctors in my facility," said Lady Van Helsing and then looked at the Queen. "Anissina, I want you to run this place for the meantime, until I wake up from my coma. Do you understand?"

"Why her?" asked the commander.

"She is far more knowledgeable in breeds than we are, and she can handle these things," said Lady Van helsing. "I have my trust that she will be able to handle the responsibility."

"Are you crazy," said the commander. "Our role is to kill breeds like her."

"Really? But there are breeds who don't really harm humans, for they have a human heart," said Lady Van Helsing. "I have faith in Miss Anissina."

"Fine, that is until you wake up, and I won't hesitate to kill her," said the commander.

"And if I go rouge, then I won't hesitate to let you kill me," said Anissina.

"Fine we have a deal," said the commander

Lady Van Helsing smiled and then turned to the butler.

"Give her what she needs, Ferguson," said Lady Van helsing.

"Yes, my lady," said the butler.

Then Lady Van helsing looked at the dagger, then breathed deep, and then raised it up.

"Well for the queen and the country," said Lady Van helsing and then plunged the knife into her neck, then the people in the room cringed at the sight, and then Anissina caught the lady before she crashed to the ground, then pulled out the sword, and then turned to them.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she snapped. "Call the doctor right away."

Both the commander and the butler rushed and then she turned to Lady Van Helsing who was in a coma and then she said to him.

"I wont let you die of course, your work is commendable to both Uncle Sev and I," said Anissina. "I won't let this organization fall to ruin after all these time."

With that, once the doctors rushed Lady Van Helsing to the hospital, Anissina told him that she was heading home to get some stuff, and that she will arrive here in the afternoon, she would like to be there when Lady Van helsing was going to receive her operation and then left the organization.

Once she arrived home, she went to her office, then took a bag, filled it with blood replenishing potions, and then headed to the hospital, where she was going to be for a few hours.

Harry came down the stairs to see Anissina leaving with a bag, he flew down the stairs and then slammed a hand on the door and then Anissina turned to look at Harry.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do you need something?"

"I'm not a little kid," said Harry. "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital, I'm just delivering a few blood replenishing potions," said Anissina. "I believe she'll need it."

"Who?" asked Harry?

Anissina turned to look at Harry and then smiled.

"It's for an acquaintance," said Anissina. "Anyway, I have to go… I'll be back soon, ask anyone who's guarding you right now to be with you… you can call Hermione here, I wont be home until much later."

With that she left the house once more and then headed to the hospital to deliver the blood replenishing potions to Lady Van Helsing in case she needed it.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1) A baobhan sith has the form of a beautiful woman in a green dress. Once a year she arises from her grave to feed.

2.) Lady Van Helsing is called lady because when girls are knighted they are given a title of lady, so Lady van helsing is a knight…

juliannaspencer21


End file.
